Une famille si ordinaire
by barjy02
Summary: UA ... Dean, veuf et père de 2 enfants partage une maison avec Castiel, son meilleur ami gay, ..Chacun sa vie, chacun son espace... Une vie de famille si ordinaire Attention Destiel en devenir ..Vous voilà prevenu
1. Prologue

**Je commencerais ce nouvel UA par ce prologue qui vous présentera les personnages et comment ils en sont arrivés à se retrouver tous réunis sous le même toit…**

**Ensuite ce seront des chapitres façon scénettes de la vie quotidienne, avec ses hauts et ses bas, ses joies et ses chagrins. Ses coups de colère et ses moments de tendresse.**

**Sachez qu'il aura le respect d'une certaine chronologie et d'une trame en fil rouge…**

**J'ai voulu écrire cette histoire comme un hymne à l'Amour sous toutes ses formes et surtout une sorte d'hymne à la tolérance et au droit à la différence…**

**Ce n'était pas prévu à la base (vu que cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà) mais il semble qu'elle tombe à point nommé vu la soudaine hausse d'intolérance qui s'élève soudain de par le monde…**

**Dieu est amour, c'est une phrase dans les livres sacrés que certains ont dû oublier de lire ou de retenir…**

**J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire…Je suis, je vous avoue, tombé «amoureuse » de cette famille...LOL**

**Je tiens déjà à vous prévenir que si au départ cette fic sera une chronique familiale tout ce qu'il y aura de plus ordinaire, elle risque de changer de genre en cours de route, mes personnages ont soudain pris leur indépendance sans me consulter avant...LOL**

« Une famille si ordinaire »

« Prologue »

Dean regardait les photos posées sur la cheminée depuis de longues minutes déjà…

Que de temps passé…

Presque 2 ans maintenant que Tessa était morte…

Il avait cette impression étrange à la fois de distance et de proximité….Comme si elle était toujours là mais qu'elle ne prenait plus toute la place…..

Il se réveillait encore parfois la nuit en espérant la retrouver à ses côtés….

Mais certains jours, de plus en souvent d'ailleurs, il ne pensait pas elle…En tous les cas, pas dans la douleur de l'absence…

Il avait fait son deuil….Enfin…

Il faut dire qu'il avait de quoi s'occuper l'esprit….Elle lui avait laissé 2 beaux enfants…

Une fille, Jewel, 6 ans et un garçon, Chadwick presque 10 ans….Les trésors de sa vie…

Pour eux, il avait tenu, pour eux, il avait survécu, pour eux, il s'en était sorti…

Grâce à lui aussi…

Castiel Novak, le meilleur ami de Tessa, devenu par la force des choses, le sien…

Non…Il sourit…Par la force du destin…Par choix…

Dean s'était directement entendu avec lui avec cette impression, dès le départ, de le connaitre depuis toujours.

Il sourit en se souvenant…Tessa avait bien amené la chose…

Elle l'avait invité peu après la naissance de Chadwick…Elle le connaissait depuis toujours mais les aléas de la vie les avait fait se perdre de vue...Il avait déménagé avec son ami de l'époque à New York…

Après près 5 ans de vie commune, ils s'étaient séparés…Il avait repris le chemin de la maison maternelle suite au décès de son père…Père qui depuis son coming out avait refusé de le revoir ou même de lui parler ou de lui écrire…

Ils avaient soupé, sympathisé, beaucoup rigolé aussi…Et quand il les quitta, tard ce soir-là, elle annonça à Dean que Castiel était gay…

Il dut bien avouer qu'il n'avait rien remarqué, il n'était ni efféminé, ni maniéré….Il n'avait rien des préjugés préconçus qu'on se faisait en général à propos l'homosexualité masculine…

Tessa avait tu exprès cet état de fait pour éviter que Dean ne le juge avant même de le connaitre…

Non pas que Dean était homophobe, il ne s'était même jamais posé clairement la question…

Mais pour lui, il était difficile de concevoir que 2 hommes puissent s'aimer et encore moins partager le même lit….

Tessa espérait juste que son meilleur ami s'entende avec son mari et ce fut le cas…

Dean se lia d'une profonde amitié avec Castiel, elle en vint même parfois à jalouser leur complicité.

Castiel était en « couple » avec Balthazar que tout le monde appelait Balty…Un bisexuel charmeur, charmant qui adorait épater la galerie…A l'humour caustique et dévastateur mais la main sur le cœur…

Ce fut le seul petit ami connu de Castiel que ce dernier présenta à la famille…Ce serait le seul, tout court d'ailleurs.

Depuis sa séparation douloureuse avec son ancien ami, il ne s'était attaché qu'à ce cavaleur invétéré mais tellement essentiel à son équilibre.

Il était son amant, son ami, son compagnon d'aventure mais ils ne s'aimaient pas…

Ils étaient la sécurité de l'autre…Ils partageaient une amitié un peu particulière.

Castiel n'avait que Balty comme amant…

Batly avait une multitude d'aventure tant féminines que masculines…Il aimait le sexe et ne s'en cachait pas…

Le soir, quand les enfants étaient couchés, il adorait raconter toutes ses rencontres dans les moindres détails autour d'un dernier verre…

Castiel et Tessa riaient de bon cœur devant le visage décomposé d'un Dean mal à l'aise devant la crudité des mots de Balty….Ce dernier aimait en rajouter…La vie sexuelle d'un homosexuel n'avait plus de secret pour Dean, à son grand désarroi.

Balty ne cessait de l'importuner que, quand d'un regard, Castiel lui ordonnait de se taire…

Balty mettait des préservatifs avec tous ses amants et maitresses…Il était électron libre avec Castiel…

Il connaissait la raison profonde de la solitude de son ami…Il l'acceptait…Il s'en amusait parfois aussi mais jamais à ses dépens.

Il tenait bien trop à Castiel pour faire quoique ce soit qui puisse le blesser et cette solitude était un sujet délicat qu'ils abordaient peu souvent….

Il le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps….Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert même si Castiel était plutôt de nature réservée quand il s'agissait de parler de lui.

Castiel devint un membre à part entière de la famille…Il partageait les anniversaires, les fêtes et les repas familiaux…Et parfois même leurs vacances…

Les enfants l'adoraient et même si Castiel demeurait maladroit avec eux, il leur rendait leurs affections au centuple.

Il n'était pas fait pour être père et n'en avait jamais éprouvé l'envie…Mais il adorait Jewel et Chadwick.

La mort de Tessa, fauchée à 31 ans par un cancer, laissa Dean veuf inconsolable, père de 2 enfants de 4 et 7 ans à l'époque…

Tout à son chagrin, il en oublia celui de Castiel qui s'occupa des enfants avec l'aide de Jo, la demi-sœur de Dean…Une jeune femme pleine de vie et d'une loyauté indéfectible pour son grand frère…Elle en pinçait pour Castiel et longtemps pensa pouvoir le faire changer d'orientation…A son grand désespoir, elle dut se résoudre à s'en faire un ami plutôt qu'un amant…

Pour Castiel, Jo était un peu la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue…

Du jour de l'enterrement aux premiers mois de deuil, la tension était palpable dans l'appartement familial.

Le remboursement des soins, ceux des funérailles et la perte d'un salaire firent que Dean se retrouva bien vite dans l'incapacité d'assumer tous les frais…

Il était bien trop fier pour quémander de l'aide mais personne n'était dupe.

Ce fut alors que Castiel lui proposa d'aménager avec les enfants dans une maison dont ils pourraient partager le loyer…Son propre appartement arrivant en fin de bail, il pourrait ainsi faire d'une pierre, 2 coups.

Dean hésita longtemps….Il aimait beaucoup Castiel mais il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité de vivre avec lui et de partager ainsi leurs vies privées…Et leurs intimités surtout.

Tessa était morte depuis 7 mois, il ne s'en remettait pas mais il devait avancer…Il accepta…

Castiel et Jo se mirent alors en quête d'une maison…

Ils finirent par en trouver une un peu à l'extérieur de la ville…Un petit jardin clôturé, un grenier aménagé façon penthouse qui suffirait à Castiel…

Une maison 3 chambres…Parfait…

Jo la fit visiter aux enfants et à Dean…Devant leurs enthousiasmes et celui de sa soeur….

Il accepta et 2 mois après, ils emménagèrent tous sous le même toit…

Sur la boite aux lettres

« Famille Winchester »

« Novak Castiel »

C'est là que commença une vie de famille que Dean considérait comme « ordinaire »…

Il soupira…Il se retourna quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et qu'il entendit les voix de Jewel, essoufflée, qui n'avait pas dû arrêter de parler tout le long du trajet et celle de Chadwick qui tâchait de se faire entendre à son tour…

Castiel entra la mine décomposée…Il avait été cherché les enfants à la sortie de l'école, ils n'avaient visiblement pas dû le lâcher…

Dean lui sourit tandis que les enfants lui sautaient au cou…

Une vie si ordinaire….avec des êtres qui ne l'étaient pas…En tous les cas, pas pour lui…

Comme d'habitude, Dean s'occuperait du souper pendant que Castiel s'occuperait des devoirs…Ils iraient s'asseoir dans la cuisine, Jewel se mettrait à sa droite, verre de lait à portée de main…..Chadwick serait plus réticent mais finirait par s'asseoir à son tour sous la menace de Castiel de le priver de connexion internet…

Dean pendant ce temps préparerait le repas en riant des remarques parfois déroutantes des enfants et des réponses maladroites de Castiel face à celles-ci…

Il était bien plus patient que Dean sur ce point…Il ne sut plus très bien comment ils en étaient venus à cette étrange routine hebdomadaire…

Castiel était plus patient, certes mais surtout plus cultivé et intelligent que Dean…Il n'avait aucune honte à cela…Dean était plus adroit de ses mains et plus vif d'esprit et pragmatique que ne l'était Castiel.

A eux 2, ils formaient une parfaite association…

Après le souper, chacun retrouvait sa part de vie privé…

Castiel sortait souvent avec ses amis, gays ou pas…

Dean retrouvait quelques connaissances une fois par semaine pour une sortie sportive ou purement amicale...

Jo servait alors de nounou quand Castiel ou Dean n'étaient pas libre…

Dean ne ramena jamais de conquête à la maison….Depuis environ un an, il avait repris sa vie sexuelle en main mais pas sa vie amoureuse…Il ne voulait donc pas imposer aux enfants de présence féminines d'une nuit...

Castiel invitait souvent Balty…Les enfants l'aimaient beaucoup, Dean aussi…

Il faisait partie de leur cercle familial fermé au même titre que Jo ou Oncle Bobby…

Dean lui demanda juste d'éviter de s'étendre sur les détails de sa vie sexuelle devant les enfants même si ceux-ci avaient bien compris le lien qui l'unissait à Castiel…Pour eux, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de normal, pour Dean , adulte, c'était juste plus un peu plus compliqué à gérer…

Quand un matin, il retrouva Balty vêtu d'un simple boxer rose fushia dans la cuisine entouré des enfants mort de rire, à préparer le déjeuner en jouant la « folle » pour les amuser, il se dit que tout compte fait, entendre ses enfants rire valait bien quelques entorses aux règlements

Ce fut étonnamment, Castiel qui lui fit la remarque…

Balty continua à faire le pitre mais…en pantalon pyjama…

Les Week-end n'étaient jamais programmé….Dean travaillait parfois le samedi quand le garage le nécessitait…Castiel amenait alors Jewel à son cours de danse et Chadwick à son cours de natation…

Il en profitait pour faire les courses et repassait prendre les enfants au retour…

Quand Dean ne travaillait pas, c'était lui qui s'occupait alors des enfants et Castiel prenait alors son samedi…

Le dimanche était sacré…C'était le jour de Dean...Sa journée entièrement dédié aux enfants…

C'était le seul jour où ils apercevaient à peine Castiel…

Ainsi allait leurs vies...Routine parfois chamboulée par les aléas de la vie mais routine nécessaire à l'équilibre des enfants…Ils se retrouvaient sans mère mais entourés d'un père qui les aimait pour 2 et d'un homme, Castiel qu'ils considéraient presque comme un second père…

Malgré la douleur de la perte, ils avaient réussis à surmonter leurs chagrins et même si parfois Chadwick étouffait ses larmes dans son oreiller tout comme le faisait son père, ou Jewel posait des questions sur le Paradis et sa maman au ciel, ils étaient heureux…

Jo et Balty les regardaient vivre…Emerveillés devant cette famille si peu ordinaire mais qui faisant fi des quand dira-t-on, s'épanouissait dans un bonheur tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple…Celui d'être ensemble…D'être une famille…

Il y eut bien sur toujours des gens pour juger, médire sur le fait qu'un homosexuel partageait la vie d'un père de famille et de ses 2 enfants…Cela faisait jasé mais, et cela surprit Jo au départ, Dean ne s'en préoccupait guère…Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait fait abstraction des préférences sexuelles de Castiel.

Pour lui, c'était juste son meilleur ami, le meilleur qu'on puisse avoir…Le seul qu'il voulait à ses côtés.

Castiel assumait son orientation et de ce fait, ne se sentait pas obligé de l'afficher pour s'en convaincre…

Jo était certaine que si Castiel avait été Balty, les choses auraient été nettement moins aisé pour son frère…

Dean aimait la discrétion de Castiel et ce dernier aimait le fait que Dean le regarde comme un ami, un homme et non pas une abomination de la nature comme le clamait si fort son défunt père…

Il y avait bien quelques disputes, des mots durs, des moments de silence et de la tristesse parfois…

Mais il y avait surtout des moments d'union, de fous rires, de partage, de petits bonheurs de la vie quotidienne…

Dean ne regretta jamais son choix…Cette maison avait été le lieu de leurs renaissances...

Cette maison était son chez lui…Leur chez eux…

Tessa serait fière de lui…La vie avait repris ses droits…

Cette maison, témoin silencieux d'une évidence...

Fin du prologue

**Ceci est ma nouvelle fic du dimanche, j'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu et que je vous retrouverais la semaine prochaine pour continuer à suivre les aventures de cette famille dont, je dois bien vous l'avouer, je suis tombée raide dingue amoureuse...LOL**


	2. Apache

**Mercis à tous ceux, anonymes ou pas qui ont lu le prologue...**

**Mercis pour vos review et vos mises en favoris, ça me touche énormément, surtout que je suis très mais alors très attachée à cette fichue famille...LOL**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de vivre la suite des aventures de cette famille si ordinaire.**

« Apache »

Cela faisait des mois que les enfants le harcelaient mais Dean refusait obstinément de céder…

Ni Chadwick ni Jewel ne trouvèrent de soutien auprès de Castiel qui ne voulait pas s'en mêler…

Mais à peine laissa-t-il tomber, un jour de lassitude, que cela ne le dérangerait pas que les enfants relancèrent leur demande auprès de leur père, avec insistance…

« Papa…On veut un chien »

Dean s'était retourné, appuyé sur l'évier….

« J'ai déjà dit non… »

« Mais pourquoi ? » supplia Jewel de ses grands yeux noisettes

« Parce que c'est qui qui va devoir s'en occuper ?...MOI…C'est qui qui va devoir le sortir ?…MOI… »

« Je pourrais le sortir…Je suis assez grand et le parc est pas loin »

« Mais enfin d'où vous vient cette soudaine obsession à vouloir un…un chien »

« J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien » clama Chadwick en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, toisant son père.

Castiel assis à la table de la cuisine ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre le père et le fils…Ils avaient les mêmes attitudes, la même façon de parler…Le même entêtement surtout…

Jewel accroché à la jambe de son père, le suppliant du regard était le portrait de sa mère…Tessa…

Il avait l'impression qu'elle était là, derrière lui, à les observer à ses côtés…Il sourit

« Ca te fait marrer toi ? » lança furieux Dean

« Dis-lui, Castiel…Dis-lui que tu veux bien »

« Oui, c'est ça, Cass…Dis le moi » le nargua Dean

« J'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord, j'ai dit que ça me gênerait pas » pris au dépourvu.

« Tu vois papa » hurla Jewel

« Il a dit oui »

« Tu comptes le nourrir, le sortir, ramasser ses besoins qui vont joliment pousser au milieu du salon » lui lança Dean.

Castiel tiqua

« Prends pas ton air de –je ne vois pas que quoi tu veux parler- parce que je sais que tu m'as très bien compris » pesta Dean

« Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ?...J'ai rien dit »

« T'as rien à dire….Tu prends toujours le parti des gosses et c'est encore une fois moi qui vais passer pour le méchant »

« Mais enfin, Dean…Avec quoi t'arrive, je te signale que c'est toujours toi qui finit par plier à tous leurs caprices » en prenant une mine renfrognée.

« Allez papa » re-supplia Jewel

« J'ai dit non…Ca clôt le débat »

« Y a pas eu de débat » bouda Chadwick

« Y a pas à en avoir….Je suis encore votre père à ce que je sache…Et j'ai dit non…maintenant allez -vous préparer, vous allez arriver en retard à l'école »

« T'es méchant » lança Jewel en lâchant sa jambe

« C'est ça…Je suis un monstre, tout le monde le sait » en ébouriffant ses cheveux…Elle se mit à rire et courut rejoindre son frère…

« T'as encore une fois abandonné » râla Chadwick

« Mais non » s'indigna la petite

« Si…C'est pas grave…On recommencera demain »

« D'accord »

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire…Il se leva, prit sa tasse de café vide et se dirigea vers l'évier.

« Ils sont grands maintenant…Ils sont en âge d'avoir un animal de compagnie, tu ne penses pas… »

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi » en le foudroyant du regard

« T'as pas eu d'animaux quand tu étais gosse toi ? »

« Si…Mais c'était pas pareil…Je vivais à la campagne, moi…Pas en ville »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors…C'est toi qui va le sortir le clébard quand il aura envie de pisser à 11 h du soir…NON…..C'est toi qui va l'éduquer pour l'empêcher de baver sur les fauteuils ou de voler dans les poubelles…NON…C'est toi qui va devoir te taper les vétos, les crottes sur le trottoir et j'en passe et des moins drôles »

« C'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris… » en levant les mains en signe de résignation.

« Bien »

« Je vais les conduire à l'école…Je dois aller chez Maxime, c'est sur ma route »

« Merci » répondit sèchement Dean

« Y a pas de quoi, grincheux »

« Bitch »

« Assbutt »

Il sortit de la cuisine suivi du regard par Dean qui soupira…Un chien, non mais quoi encore…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jo vint leur rendre visite le lendemain…Elle passait par là avec Oncle Bobby…

Il avait ramené une tarte aux pécans, la favorite de Jewel ainsi qu'une tarte aux pommes, la favorite de Dean et Chadwick…

Bobby n'était pas vraiment leur oncle…Jo était la demi-sœur de Dean…La mère de ce dernier, Marie s'était remarié avec le neveu de Bobby, Mark, déjà père de Jo à l'époque…

Cette dernière avait choisi de rester vivre avec lui, elle avait à l'époque 5 ans de moins que Dean…Après quelques petites frictions, ils devinrent inséparables…Ils se considéraient comme frère et sœur à part entière….

Quand leurs parents divorcèrent Jo reparti avec son père…Arrivé à ses 18 ans, elle le quitta pour revenir vivre chez Marie avec qui elle avait gardé d'excellent contact…Mais surtout pour retrouver Dean qui lui manquait à crever.

Marie mourut quelques années après, d'une rupture d'anévrisme…

Dean travaillait déjà, Jo alla vivre avec lui pendant 2 ans puis trouva un travail de serveuse et partit de son côté avec son premier amour, Ash…

Bobby fut toujours là pour eux, il considérait Dean comme un membre à part entière de sa famille et Dean le lui rendait bien…

Il détestait Ash non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas à proprement parlé mais il ne correspondait pas l'image qu'il se faisait du gendre idéal pour sa nièce chérie…

Quand elle annonça leur rupture, il ne put cacher sa joie…

Quand elle annonça que Castiel était gay, il ne put cacher sa déception…

Il aurait été le gendre idéal, lui…

Tous réunis autour de la table basse du salon, entre cris, rires et conversations croisées, la question du chien, retomba sur le tapis.

« Oncle Bobby »

« Oui, Chad ? « en repoussant la visière de sa casquette qui ne quittait quasi jamais sa tête

« Tu as des animaux ? » tout en mordant dans sa part de gâteau.

« J'en ai toujours eu…Mais tu le sais très bien, tu connais Jack en plus» le regard suspicieux.

Jack était le rottweiler qui gardait la ferme de Bobby à l'extérieur de la ville

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

« Pour rien » sourit-il, sourire en coin.

Bobby entendit Dean soupirer bruyamment

« Ils se sont mis dans la tête d'avoir un chien »

« Rhooooooooo mais c'est génial ça » s'écria Jo

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi hein ! » en posant son assiette vide sur le rebord de la cheminée.

« T'en penses quoi, toi ? » en se tournant vers Castiel qui coupait la croute de la tarte aux pécans, pour Jewel assise par terre à côté de lui.

« J'en pense rien»

« Pardon ? » répliqua Dean en se tournant vers Castiel

« J'ai rien contre l'idée d'avoir un chien dans cette maison mais je dois dire que j'ai un peu de mal avec les animaux »

« Un peu de quoi ? » continua Dean

« J'en ai jamais eu…Ma mère était allergique aux poils…A part un canari qui a survécu à peine un an, j'ai jamais eu d'animaux »

« Et ? » insista Dean

« Et rien… » en coupant le dernier morceau devant le regard affamé de Jewel…

« Y a juste que je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir à m'occuper d'un animal de compagnie, c'est tout…Tiens mon ange » en tendant l'assiette à Jewel

« Merci » en posant sa cuillère sur le sol et mangeant les morceaux coupés avec ses doigts…

« Jewy … » tonna Dean.

« Mais Papa…J'arrive pas à attraper les morceaux avec… »

« Mange ma puce » sourit Castiel en ramassant la cuillère

« Bah tiens… » lança Dean en pointant Castiel du doigt

« Tu le vois élevé un chien toi ! Il le laisserait tout faire, ce serait l'enfer ici »

« Arrête avec ça…Je ne les laisse pas tout faire »

« AH »

« Quoi ? AH… »

« Dean a peur des chiens » laissa tomber Jo en reposant son assiette sur la table basse

« C'est pas vrai » répliqua aussitôt Dean en écarquillant les yeux pour la faire taire.

« Mon père avait un boxer, Ronin…Il a mordu Dean au cul…Depuis il a une peur bleue des chiens »

« Putain, Jo…Merde »

« Dean...Les enfants » tonna Bobby.

« Oh ça va hein….Tu jures toute la journée devant eux et je dis rien »

« Je ne suis pas leur père, moi… »

« J'en connais plein des gros mots » sourit Jewel

« Vraiment ?...Et bien, c'est du joli » ironisa Bobby.

Jo se leva

« J'ai une amie dont la chienne va mettre bas »

« C'est vrai » s'écria Chadwick

« JO » tonna Dean

« Bah quoi….C'est pas parce que Meuuuusieur a peur des chiens qu'il doit en privé les autres »

« Ils n'ont qu'à prendre un chat »

« On veut pas un chat…On veut un chien » bouda Chadwick

« Oh mais j'aime bien les chats aussi moi » lança innocemment Jewel en enfournant le dernier morceau de croute de sa tarte

« Jew » son frère la foudroya du regard

« Mais je préfère les chiens » se reprit-elle

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire en sourdine.

« Ca te fait marrer hein…Et bien tu sais quoi…Tu t'en occuperas toi-même parce qu'il est hors question que je le fasse….C'est bien compris… »

« Mais enfin, Dean…Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? »

« Rien…Tu dois rien dire…Tes yeux parlent pour toi »

« QUOI ? » en se levant du fauteuil

« Mais je veux pas m'occuper d'un chien moi » se défendit Castiel

« Oh Castiel dit oui » la supplia Jewel à genoux à ses pieds

« Oui…S'il te plait, Castiel, dis oui…Je te jure que je le sortirais et que je m'en occuperais bien de lui » relança Chadwick

« Mais enfin Dean…Tu as dit que tu n'en voulais pas ? »

« JE n'en veux pas…EUX oui et comme visiblement, TU es d'accord… »

« Mais je sais pas comment je dois faire moi et puis je travaille, j'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper moi de cette pauvre bête »

« Je le ferais…Je te le jure…Si je mens, j'irais en enfer »

« On va y être en enfer, j'vous l'dis moi » marmonna Dean entre rictus et colère contenue.

« Mais je veux pas » se pétrifia Castiel

Il se demanda comment Dean avait encore une fois réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage et à lui faire porter le chapeau.

Il le regarda paniqué, perdu, Jewel accroché à son bas de pantalon et Chadwick le suppliant…

Tout cela devant le regard moqueur de Jo et d'un Bobby qui dodelinait de la tête désespéré.

« Alors, Cass… » en croisant ses bras

« Ca fait quoi d'avoir le rôle du méchant »

Il tiqua

« Pourquoi, Dean ? »

« Ils veulent un chien, j'ai dit non mais visiblement mon opinion ne compte plus guère ici…Alors ? »

« Tu crois que je suis incapable d'élever un simple animal de compagnie, c'est ça ? » se vexa Castiel

« Je crois que tu es incapable d'élever quoi que ce soit… »

« Dean » tonna, furieux, Bobby

« Je parlais pas des enfants, Bobby… » Dean sembla sincèrement blessé qu'il ait pu croire le contraire…Sans Castiel, il ne s'en serait jamais sorti avec eux…Il n'avait jamais fait aucun reproche à son ami sur ce sujet- là sauf sur le ton de l'ironie mais Castiel le savait et n'avait pas relevé la remarque.

« Bien »

« Bien quoi ? »

« Bien…J'accepte »

« On va se marrer, je le sens bien… » sourit ironique Dean

« On va avoir un chien, c'est vrai ? » Chadwick se tournait de son père à Castiel et de Castiel à son père…Entre joie et soudaine appréhension aux vues des tensions que cela allait engendrer.

« Je vais en parler à mon amie » sourit Jo.

« Euh….Y a personne qui a eu idée de demander de quel genre de chien il s'agissait ? » laissa tomber tout calmement Bobby

« C'est vrai ça ? » s'inquiéta soudain Castiel

Jewel se leva et courut chez Jo

« On va avoir un chien ? »

« Oui, ma puce…Tu peux dire merci à Castiel »

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux

Elle se retourna et sauta dans les bras d'un Castiel devenu soudain très pâle

« Ca va, Cass… » rit Dean qui ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir malgré tout

« Elle est de quelle race ? « laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix neutre

« C'est une bouledogue américain »

« Une bouledogue américain …Mais c'est… »

« C'est un molosse » se mit à rire Dean

« Je vais aller m'acheter une caméra…Je sens qu'on va bien rire » continua-t-il.

« Tu dois pas faire attention à ce qu'il dit, Castiel »

Il se tourna vers elle en reposant Jewel au sol

« Lili obéit au doigt et à l'œil…C'est un véritable amour et elle adore les enfants »

« Lili » répéta pétrifié Castiel

« Vous voulez un mâle ou une femelle ? »

« Un mâle » hurla Chadwick

« Tant qu'à prendre un chien, autant prendre un mec…hein, Cass… » en lui faisant un clin d'œil

« C'est pas drôle, Dean » la mine décomposée.

« Je trouve ça hilarant moi »

« Reste plus qu'à lui trouver un nom »

« Oh oui…Oh oui… »

« Vous avez le temps…Elle ne mettra bas avant la fin de la semaine, le temps que les petits soient sevrés, vous devrez attendre au moins 2 mois »

« 2 MOIS » soupirèrent les enfants d'une même voix

« Ca vous laissera le temps de lui trouver un nom et de préparer son arrivée…N'est-ce pas, Castiel » en lui lançant un regard complice

« Oui » dans un murmure en s'effondrant dans le canapé sous le regard compatissant d'un Bobby qui foudroya Dean du regard. Ce dernier lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule

« J'ai rien fait moi » semblait-il lui dire…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel était assis dans la cuisine, penseur devant sa tasse de café…Dean l'avait laissé mariné depuis 3 semaines…Les enfants ne lui parlaient plus que de ce chien devenu sa hantise..

Il s'était renseigné sur le net...50 kg, ils pouvaient atteindre 50kg….70 cm au garrot…

Il n'y arriverait jamais…

Dean l'observait…Castiel se forçait à sourire aux enfants…Le panier était déjà dans le hall près du jardin, lieu où il devrait normalement rester…Des jouets encore emballés dans un box en plastique…

Ils avaient achetés en cassant leur tirelire, 2 écuelles….

Castiel fit installer à ses frais, une clôture plus haute dans le jardin…

Jo leur téléphona pour leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient venir choisir leur chien…Ce fut l'effervescence…Chadwick et Jewel étaient intenables…

Il but une gorgée de son café devenu froid…Il jeta un œil sur sa montre, il avait pris son après-midi…Dans une heure, il irait chercher les enfants, Jo les rejoindrait devant la grille de l'école…

Dean était censé travailler si bien que Castiel sursauta quand celui-ci rentra.

« Dean ? »

« Salut »

« Tu as fini tôt aujourd'hui »

« J'ai laissé le garage à Gab et Kevin…J'allais pas te laisser y aller tout seul »

« Trop gentil » grimaça Castiel

« Ecoute, Cass » en tirant une chaise et s'installant devant lui.

« Je m'excuse »

« Tu t'excuses pourquoi ? »

« De t'avoir entrainé là-dedans…Jo a raison…J'ai peur des chiens, c'est pour cela que je n'en voulais pas à la base …Ca et aussi le fait que je savais que j'allais me retrouver avec toutes les corvées clébards sur les bras»

« Tu as préféré me piéger » en reposant sa tasse

« J'ai perdu un peu le contrôle, je l'avoue…Mais t'inquiète pas…Je ne vais pas te laisser ramer tout seul… »

« Merci pour la confiance » soupira Castiel

« Le prends pas mal, Cass »

« Je le prends pas mal, Dean…Y a juste que je suis dépassé par les évènements et que je ne veux pas décevoir les enfants….C'est tout »

« Décevoir les enfants ? » sourit Dean avec tendresse.

« Mais Cass, les gosses t'adorent…En plus, tu es leur Dieu maintenant…Tu penses, ils ont un chien grâce à toi »

« A cause de moi » rectifia Castiel en inspirant profondément.

« On va y arriver…On a surmonté tellement de chose ensemble…C'est pas un p'tit toutou de rien du tout qui va nous effrayer, hein »

«Ton p'tit toutou de rien du tout peut atteindre jusqu'à 50 kg, je te signale »

« Ah, Merde » en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise

Ils restèrent face à face, dans le silence, pendant un long moment

« Tu sais quoi…Je pense que ce chien, ça sera une bonne chose… » finit par lâcher Dean.

« Vraiment ? » en tiquant

« Ouaih…Les gosses le méritent…Et puis je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser… »

« Si tu le dis » sourit Castiel un peu dépité.

« On va être des maitres géniaux »

« On va être des maitres géniaux qui vont aller à l'éducation canine avec les enfants, histoire de ne pas perdre un bras en cours de promenade » en se levant

« Ouaih…Bonne idée ça » en riant

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jo leur servit de guide…Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison à la sortie de la ville…

Dean dut calmer les enfants en élevant la voix, chose qu'il faisait rarement…Il lui suffisait normalement d'un regard pour les remettre sur le droit chemin…

Castiel frotta ses mains nerveusement sur son Jean quand il sentit la main de Jewel serrer la sienne.

Elle le regarda en souriant

« Prête ma puce ? »

« Oui » avec un grand sourire

Dean les suivait, la main sur l'épaule de Chadwick à ses côtés.

Une femme d'un certain âge leur ouvrit en souriant…

« Jo.. »

« Ella »

« Ce sont eux ? »

« Oui…Ella, je te présente, mon frère, Dean…Chadwick et Jewel…Et Castiel »

« Enchanté » lancèrent-ils en mêlée.

« Moi de même…Entrez dont »

Dans la cuisine, un énorme panier…Une femelle dogue toute blanche et 7 chiots…

Les enfants n'osèrent s'avancer

« Il paraitrait que vous voudriez un petit mâle ? » leur sourit Ella

« Oui, m'dame » répondit timidement Chadwick

Dean lança un regard complice à Castiel

« Venez…J'en ai 4…Je vous laisse choisir »

Elle sortit du panier, sous le regard attentif de la femelle, les 4 petits mâles…

Jewel s'approcha d'un chiot tout blanc avec un début de tâche sur le front

« Il est beau » en regardant son frère

« Choisi, Jew…Moi, je donnerais un nom, d'accord ? »

« Oui » en opinant de la tête

« Je veux lui »

« Très bon choix…Tu vas voir ça va foncer avec les semaines…Il sera tout blanc avec juste une grosse tâche noire »

« Papa ? »

Les 2 enfants se tournèrent vers Dean.

« C'est votre chien mes anges…C'est à vous de choisir »

« On prend celui la alors… »

« Oui » confirma Jewel

« On va l'appeler….Apache »

« Rhoooo oui » sourit Jewel

« Va pour Apache…Je remplirais les papiers à son nom et je le pucerais à ce nom-là aussi » sourit Ella.

Castiel s'approcha et se baissa…Le chiot se tendit directement vers lui.

« Oh regarde, Castiel….Il t'aime déjà »

Il lui sourit

« On dirait oui »

« En même temps qui n'aime pas Castiel » lança Jo en regardant son frère qui lui sourit.

« On fait comment pour les frais ? »

« Vous avez juste à payer les visites du vétérinaire et la puce…Je connais Jo depuis des années….C'est un cadeau »

« Je vous remercie, madame »

« Ella… » le corrigea-t-elle

« Ella » répéta Dean en regardant Castiel prendre le chiot dans ses bras sous le rire des enfants

« Vous pourrez venir le chercher dans environ 3 semaines….Je préviendrais Jo »

Ils quittèrent à regret la maison….Castiel était conquis…Les enfants aussi…

Dean avait fini par prendre le chiot dans ses bras…Jewel avait insisté…  
Un coup de lèche sur son nez, le rire de tous et Dean fut conquis à son tour…

Ce fut avec impatiente que toute la petite famille compta les jours avant son arrivée.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

En ce début de mois de juin, la famille Winchester et Novak accueillis un nouveau membre…

Apache…

Castiel s'avéra bien meilleur maitre que Dean ne le crut…Il savait se faire respecter du chiot qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle…

Chadwick lui donnait à manger, matin et soir...

Jewel le réveillait et le couchait tout en partageant ses jeux.

Dean et Castiel eux, passèrent leurs premières semaines « parentales » à ramasser les accidents d'Apache en pestant…

« Merde, Apache » hurla Dean en relevant le pied, dégouté…

« C'est le mot » répliqua Castiel en hurlant de rire.

Depuis plus personne ne se promena pied nus dans la maison.

« Apache » soupira Castiel

Le chiot le regarda assis, balançant la queue, fière, la pantoufle de Castiel déchiquetée dans sa gueule.

« PAPA » hurla Jewel, larmes aux yeux.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de pas mettre tes doigts si près de sa gueule avec ce fichu jouet…Et puis jette moi ce truc, ce couinement me tape sur le système »

« Apache…Debout…Apache »

« Chad…Il a à peine 3 mois, laisse lui le temps d'apprendre, enfin… »

« Mais, Castiel…Il est assis sur ma PSP»

« Viens Apache, on va promener »

Chadwick partait avec Jewel …Le chiot refusait d'avancer…

Ils devaient le tirer par sa laisse…Il laissait trainer ses fesses sur le sol jusqu'à la porte en pleurant.

« PAPA »

« Tirez votre plan...C'est vous qui vouliez un chien, non ? »

Les semaines passèrent et Apache se fit sa place…Tous les samedis, après les cours de natation et de danse, ils se rendaient à 3 ou à 4 quand Dean ou Castiel savaient se libérer, au cours d'éducation canine…Apache obéissait…quand il le voulait…

Les bouledogues étaient dans le genre, des chiens plutôt obstinés…Mais c'étaient surtout des chiens adorables et très famille.

A 6 mois, il répondait à son nom, aux ordres, était propre et équilibré…

Castiel était assez fier de lui sur le coup…

Les enfants aussi surtout quand leur père ou Castiel venait les chercher à l'école et qu'Apache attirait tous les regards…A 6 mois, il en imposait déjà…

Il bavait beaucoup aussi…Dean et Castiel avaient pris l'habitude de mettre un essuie sur leur épaule droite, épaule où le chien avait pris l'habitude de poser sa tête tout le long du trajet…

Balty gagatissait devant le chien….

A coup de

« Oh qu'il est beau le toutou à tonton » en lui secouant les bajoues

« Tu serais un mec, je t'épouserais » en l'embrassant sur le front

« Quelle paire de couilles d'enfer » en lançant des regards lubriques sous le chien.

Les enfants ne se lassaient pas de ses pitreries et Apache ne quittait jamais ses genoux quand il était de visite…

Avec le temps, Balty dut se coucher au sol…Le chien prenant trop de place…

Un coup de lèche et les cheveux de Balty prenaient la direction des épis…

« Ce chien m'adore…C'est bien le seul dont la langue me fasse regretter d'être un mec»

Dean tiqua avant de lever les yeux au ciel

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, tu pourrais pas penser à autre chose qu'à ça ! »

« Non, pourquoi le devrais-je ? Apache et moi on se comprend très bien… »

« Je vois ça » en retirant Apache qui s'excitait sur la jambe de Balty

Castiel promenait Apache le matin…Les enfants allaient le faire courir au Parc en rentrant de l'école pendant une heure et Dean le sortait avant d'aller dormir…

Une nouvelle petite routine dans cette famille décidemment bien ordinaire…

Fin chapitre I

**Alors ?**

**Pour la longueur des chapitres**

**Il y en aura des plus courts et des plus longs en fonction du sujet...**

**Merci de m'avoir lue...**


	3. Madame Fournier

**Merci pour vos review...Merci à tous les lecteurs « connus » ou anonymes (libertynurs...merci)**

**Merci pour vos mises en favori**

**Et surtout merci d'aimer cette famille si ordinaire...**

**Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de merci...LOL**

« Madame Fournier »

« Comment ça, elle a dit non ? » Dean tentait de contenir sa colère devant les enfants mais celle-ci était inscrite sur tous les traits de son visage.

Castiel était resté en retrait et ne disait rien mais Dean pouvait ressentir sa peine même si il tentait en vain de la dissimuler.

Jewel allait faire sa première représentation de danse…Une représentation uniquement destinée aux parents proches.

Quand Madame Fournier, raide et appuyée sur son bâton de bambou avec lequel elle aimait battre la mesure avec son pianiste de mari, avait demandé aux enfants de donner le nom des parents qui seraient présent, Jewel avait tout naturellement cité son père et Castiel.

La professeur s'était alors approchée et avait toisé la petite avec cet air hautain qui irritait Dean au plus haut point.

« Un père et une mère » avait-elle sifflé

Et Jewel lui répondit tout naturellement

« Ma maman est au ciel… »

Madame Fournier avait reculé d'un pas, un peu mal à l'aise devant sa maladresse…Elle avait totalement oublié que son père lui avait signalé cet état de fait en inscrivant sa fille à son cours de danse…

Dean détestait Madame Fournier, il se montrait toujours distant avec elle et à peine poli à son égard, l'inverse de Castiel qui restait toujours cordial.

« Dean…Tous les professeurs de danse classique ont cet air là, ça fait partie du mythe »

« M'en tape, je l'aime pas…Avec ses airs de prout ma chère, elle me file de l'urticaire »

Mais Jewel l'aimait beaucoup et de plus, Madame Fournier avait une excellente réputation et la méritait…

Jewel l'admirait…Jusqu'à ce jour…

« Je suis désolée ma petite mais je ne peux accepter que ton… » Elle chercha ses mots, les yeux mi-clos.

« Castiel » dit en souriant Jewel tout en tirant sur son tutu blanc…

« Oui, je sais qui c'est, Jewel…Merci »

La petite baissa la tête mais la redressa aussitôt, les yeux interrogateurs

« Pourquoi il peut pas venir ? »

« Parce qu'il n'est pas un membre de ta famille »

Jewel parut surprise.

« Mais si… » s'offensa-t-telle

« Non, Jewel…Ton papa peut venir, ton frère aussi mais je ne peux accepter que chacun invite un ami…C'est une représentation réservée à la famille…Je suis désolée mais il n'y a pas assez de place ici pour accueillir tout le monde »

Jewel se sentit soudain perdue….Castiel était pour elle un membre à part entière de sa famille, elle l'avait toujours connu, il faisait partie de sa vie…

Qu'on lui dise qu'il n'était pas invité parce qu'il n'était pas de la famille la blessa…Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son professeur refusait sa présence.

« Mais je veux qu'il vienne! » les larmes aux yeux.

« Non, Jewel…Et tiens- toi droite…Cesse dont ses enfantillages….Tu es une grande fille maintenant… » gronda-t-elle froidement.

Jewel écouta ses camarades donner le nom de leurs pères, mères et beaux- parents…

Marissa invitait bien son nouveau papa, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas inviter son Castiel…

Du haut de ses 6 ans, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son père et Chadwick seraient là et pas lui…

Le cours se termina…Jewel ne dit pas un mot, refusant de répondre à ses amies, toutes excitées à l'idée de danser dimanche prochain devant leurs proches….

Ce fut Castiel qui vint la chercher…Quand elle le vit, encore habillé de son tutu blanc, ses chaussons en main…Elle courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras à hauteur de jambes…

« Et bien, ma puce…Que se passe-t-il ? » en s'abaissant à sa hauteur.

Il la repoussa légèrement et essuya les larmes qui se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Elle ne veut pas que tu viennes…Elle dit que t'es pas ma famille…C'est pas vrai »

Elle le regarda avec une telle détresse que Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer.

« De quoi tu parles ma puce ? »

« La fête de la danse... »

« Oui ?» en essuyant à nouveau ses larmes, tout en lui souriant

« Elle dit que papa peut venir et Chad aussi mais pas toi…Mais je veux pas….Je veux pas que tu sois pas là »

« Je ne peux pas venir ? » murmura Castiel, la voix neutre.

Jewel fit non de la tête et se remit à pleurer en se jetant à son cou.

« Chuuuut ma puce…Viens on va aller parler avec Madame Fournier, tu veux bien? » le plus posément qu'il put pour calmer le chagrin de Jewel et celui qui soudain l'oppressa.

Il la sentit opiner et se releva en la portant…Elle refusait de desserrer son étreinte.

Le professeur se tenait près du piano parlant avec une mère que Castiel connaissait de vue…Il ne se mêlait pas beaucoup aux autres parents…Il s'était seulement lié à Megan, la mère de Marissa par la force des choses, Jewel et sa fille étaient amies…

Non pas que Castiel n'était pas sociable mais il n'avait jamais le temps de rester pour lier connaissance…Chadwick l'attendait…

Marissa passait souvent des journées entières chez eux…Megan savait pour Castiel…Jewel ne cachant pas que son Castiel aimait Balty…Pour elle, il n'y avait rien là d'anormal, elle les avait toujours connu…Elle ne voyait que leur lien et aucunement le fait qu'ils soient du même sexe.

« Balty ? » tiqua Megan en rhabillant sa fille lors de leur première après-midi chez eux.

« Oui, c'est son amoureux…Il est très rigolo…Hein, Castiel » en se tournant pour le prendre à témoin. Il lui posa la main sur ses cheveux en souriant, un peu gêné, craignant la réaction de la mère de famille devant cette révélation…La franchise des enfants, leur innocence…Il aimerait parfois que certains adultes retrouvent cet esprit-là, tout serait plus facile pour lui.

Elle avait croisé son regard et lui avait souri…Tout était dit…

La mère finit enfin par s'éloigner et Castiel s'approcha

« Bonjour »

Madame Fournier lui répondit par un hochement de tête...Le cou raide, le port altier, appuyée sur sa canne…Castiel ne put s'empêcher de la trouver fascinante, le portrait vivant des danseuses classiques comme on pouvait se les imaginer…

« Jewel m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas être présent dimanche prochain, est-ce que c'est vrai ? » sur un ton qui se voulait poli mais dans lequel on sentait poindre une colère latente.

« Comme je le lui ai expliqué...Cette représentation est réservé uniquement aux membres de la famille ….Je suis désolée mais nous n'avons pas ni les moyens ni la place pour accueillir tout le monde…Si je fais une exception pour vous, je devrais la faire pour tous et cela m'est impossible…Vous m'en voyez navrée » les lèvres pincées.

« Mais…Mais je la connais depuis sa naissance, je m'occupe d'elle depuis des années, je… »

« Je le sais, Monsieur Novak » l'interrompant en insistant sur son nom comme pour lui signifier son absence de parenté avec Jewel

« Je sais bien que tout cela est dur pour vous mais vous devez vous mettre à ma place…Les règles sont les mêmes pour tous…Je suis navrée…Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai un cours à donner »

Elle le salua et s'éloigna, laissant un Castiel blessé qui par instinct serra plus fort Jewel contre lui.

« Viens ma puce…Rentrons…Chadwick va nous attendre »

Elle ne répondit pas…Elle ne desserra pas son étreinte non plus….

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chadwick les attendait depuis plusieurs minutes devant le complexe sportif…La Ford de Castiel se gara, il ouvrit la portière près à lui faire la remarque sur ses 30 minutes à poireauter dans les courants d'air mais il s'arrêta net quand il croisa les yeux rougis de sa petite sœur assise côté passager et qu'il vit le visage pâle de Castiel se tourner vers lui.

« Désolé pour le retard, mon grand» la voix lointaine.

« C'est rien…Justin est resté avec moi…Sa mère vient juste de passer » mentit Chadwick

« Grimpe derrière, tu veux » lui demanda Castiel

« Ok » il claqua la portière et alla s'asseoir sans broncher…

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » après quelques minutes d'un silence qui lui pesait, cherchant le regard de Castiel dans le rétroviseur.

« Rien… »

Le retour à la maison se fit sans un mot…Jewel tête contre la portière…Castiel serrant trop fort le volant…

Apache les accueillit à coup de lèches et de jappements…Castiel se dirigea droit vers la cuisine. Jewel le suivit…

Chadwick caressa longuement le chien en les suivant du regard.

Dean était occupé de verser les pâtes dans l'eau chaude, Castiel pilla sur place…Il n'était pas censé être là.

« Surprise » en souriant…Sourire qu'il perdit quand il croisa le regard humide de sa fille

« Et bien mon ange….Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Elle n'attendait que ses mots pour s'effondrer dans les bras de son père.

Dean lança un regard vers Castiel

« Cass ? »

Il fronça des sourcils quand il sentit la même détresse chez son ami que chez sa fille.

« Bon…Vous allez finir par me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'inquiéta Dean en prenant le visage de Jewel entre ses mains.

Chadwick suivi d'Apache entra alors…Il tira la chaise et s'assit en attrapant une pomme dans le panier placé au milieu de la table.

Un court silence entrecoupé des reniflements de Jewel

« Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la bienvenue à sa représentation de danse de dimanche prochain » laissa tomber Castiel en se dirigeant vers le frigo

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? » s'étonna Dean

« Je ne suis pas de la… »

Il ouvrit la porte et prit une cannette de soda.

« Seule la famille proche peut assister au spectacle » refermant la porte, en restant de dos.

« Mais tu es de la famille, Cass...C'est quoi ce bordel » s'énerva Dean.

« Elle peut pas faire une exception, cette pétasse »

« Dean » tonna Castiel en se retournant en jetant un œil sur les enfants…Il détestait quand Dean jurait devant eux.

« Elle a dit non »

« Comment ça elle a dit non »

« Je ne suis pas de la famille, Dean…Elle a raison » la voix brisée.

« Mais si tu l'es… »

« Pour vous, oui….Mais… » en soupirant

« C'est pas grave…On va pas gâcher cette fête, la petite l'attend depuis si longtemps…Tu n'auras qu'à la filmer…On regardera ça tous ensemble le soir devant une pizza, hum »

Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand Dean l'interpela

« Si elle ne veut pas que tu assistes à cette représentation alors personne n'ira et dès demain, je lui chercherais un nouveau cours de danse…Pour qui se prend-elle, Putain…Elle sait très bien l'importance que tu as pour nous… »

« Dean…Laisse tomber…S'il te plait…Jewel a toutes ses amies là-bas…Fournier est une excellente professeur…On se regardera ça dimanche soir et Jewel pourra m'expliquer tous ses pas de danse…hein ma puce »

Elle lui sourit en essuyant ses yeux…

« Je préfère ce joli sourire »

Il jeta un regard complice à Dean et quitta la pièce.

Dean fulminait…Mais en regardant Jewel dans son tutu qui ne lâchait pas ses chaussons, il se dit que Castiel avait raison mais il savait surtout que ce dernier avait été profondément blessé…Il n'avait jamais eu à affronter ce genre de situation.

Oui…Officiellement il n'était pas de la famille…Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

Il sentit soudain le regard de Chadwick sur lui…

« Les enfants…On doit se parler…Jewel va t'asseoir près de ton frère, s'il te plait»

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jewel avait répétition le vendredi…Castiel refusa que Dean aille la déposer à son cours…Il craignait qu'il ne fasse un esclandre…Ce que ce dernier n'aurait pas manqué de faire, il ne décolérait pas depuis une semaine.

Castiel attendit que Megan arrive pour sortir de la voiture et lui confier Jewel.

« Tu ne montes pas ? »

« Non….Je n'ai pas le temps…Meg ! »

« Oui ?» en embrassant la petite

« Tu pourrais la déposer à la maison après sa répétition…Je ….Je » Il n'avait pas envie de lui mentir

« Oui…T'inquiète…Je m'en occupe »

« Merci » en posant sa main sur la tête de Jewel

« Attention…Mon chignon »

« Oh pardon» en retirant sa main.

Il leva les yeux sur la plaque posée sur la porte

« Madame Fournier…Cours de danse classique…De 5 à 12 ans »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur…

« J'y vais » il embrassa Jewel et salua Megan…Elle connaissait assez Castiel pour savoir que quelque chose le tracassait...Toutes ses émotions passaient par ses yeux….Et là, elle y avait clairement lu la tristesse.

« Allez venez les filles…Vous allez finir par arriver en retard »

Chacune prit une main de Megan…Castiel les regarda s'éloigner…Jewel avait retrouvé le sourire…

Il avait perdu le sien.

Il rentra et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour travailler sur un projet en cours…Un programme de logistique…Mais il n'arriva pas à se concentrer.

Dimanche, ils partiraient tous et lui resterait là…

Il aurait bien téléphoné à Balty mais il était pris tout le week-end.

« Je vais rendre le sourire à une veuve qui n'est plus éplorée et qui possède une superbe villa avec piscine chauffée…J'adore baiser dans l'eau tiède» lança-t-il à l'autre bout du fil, en riant.

Il avait entendu Dean rentrer avec Chadwick et Apache…

Il avait entendu les rires de Jewel et de Marissa…

Et puis le silence….Pendant plusieurs minutes…

« Castiel…Castiel » hurla Jewel en frappant sur sa porte le faisant sursauter.

Personne n'entrait jamais sans permission chez lui et très rare était les fois où ils montaient à son appartement ….

C'était une décision de Dean devenue une règle…Castiel était chez lui…C'était son appartement…Sa vie privée…

Castiel tenait à son intimité, lui qui partageait déjà la plupart de son temps avec eux.

Une chambre en mezzanine, un salon avec un coin bureau…Une salle de bain et une petite terrasse…Il ne lui en fallait pas plus…

C'était chez lui…Même si son chez lui, c'était toute cette maison et ses occupants.

« Castiel » insista Jewel

« Entre »

Elle entre ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête lui laissant voir que ses grands yeux.

« Y a papa qui a dit que tu dois descendre tout de suite »

Il regarda sa montre

« On dine déjà ? »

« Non…Il a dit que tu devais descendre…Il a dit que c'était… » elle chercha le mot

« Urgent » en lui souriant

«J'arrive dans 5 minutes »

« D'accord » elle referma la porte sans être entrée…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean l'attendait au salon...Jo était présente…Chadwick était assis dans le canapé, caressant distraitement Apache et Jewel coloriait accroupie devant la table basse.

Il hésita un instant. Jo vint à sa rencontre et l'embrassa mais Castiel ne se détendit par pour autant…

Dean avait l'air nerveux…Debout près de la cheminée, bouteille de bière en main.

« C'est quoi ça ? Un conseil de famille? » tenta-t-il avec ironie, sans succès

« Assieds-toi, Cass…On a à se parler »

Il tiqua « parler » …Il n'aimait pas ce mot dans la bouche de Dean

« Cass…S'il te plait…C'est important…Viens t'asseoir »

Il finit par obéir tout en s'accrochant au regard de Jo qui ne broncha pas…

A peine assis sur le fauteuil, Jewel abandonna ses crayons pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Bon, je vais aller droit au but…Voilà, j'en ai discuté avec les enfants…Avec Jo et Oncle Bobby aussi et ils sont tous d'accord » commença nerveusement Dean

« D'accord pourquoi ? » en repoussant Jewel à côté de lui.

« Laisses -moi continuer, tu veux...Donc…J'ai beaucoup réfléchis après cette histoire de cours de danse »

« Dean » soupira Castiel

« Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, hein…Ca n'a rien à voir…Et puis laisses -moi terminer s'il te plait…C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça sans que tu rajoutes ton éternel grain de sable » s'énerva Dean.

Castiel s'enfonça dans les coussins.

« Voilà donc comme je le disais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ses derniers temps et cette histoire de danse m'a finalement décidé à en parler aux enfants »

Castiel fronça les sourcils…Dean inspira profondément

« Cass...Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être leur tuteur légal ?»

« Pardon ? » en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.

« Si il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu sais !…J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui ait la garde des enfants » en baissant les yeux

Castiel ne répondit pas…

« Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais …On se connait depuis presque 10 ans maintenant…Tu es mon meilleur ami et même plus que ça, tu le sais bien…Tu connais les enfants aussi bien que moi…Ils t'adorent… »

Il prit une pause, Dean avait beaucoup de mal avec les mots surtout quand ceux-ci étaient de cet ordre-là

« T'es pas obligé d'accepter…Je comprendrais que tu refuses…C'est une énorme responsabilité que je te demande de prendre là »

Dean tournait sa bouteille entre ses mains, mal à l'aise, presque gêné mais aussi et surtout angoissé à l'idée que Castiel refuse…Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet…La mort de Tessa était encore tellement présente mais Dean y pensait depuis longtemps déjà…

Il en avait parlé à Jo auparavant car il se doutait bien qu'elle aurait peut -être du mal à accepter son choix, après tout elle était de la famille et la garde aurait dû lui revenir de droit mais étonnamment elle trouva le choix de Dean, plus judicieux…

Elle avait beau aimé sa nièce et son neveu, elle se sentait incapable d'assumer leur éducation…Castiel, lui, les avait vu grandir et les avait élevé pendant presque 2 ans…

Et puis elle ne pouvait nier l'évidence…Les enfants aimaient Castiel…Pour eux, il était plus qu'un ami…Il était comme un second père…

Dean leur en avait parlé suite à l'affaire Fournier…Il attendait le bon moment, il pensa que c'était celui-là…A juste titre.

Si Jewel ne comprit pas tout de suite, ce que signifiait tuteur, Chadwick lui comprit immédiatement.

Il se tut un long moment.

Dean les avait laissé réfléchir à leur aise, les avait laissés se parler, entre eux, avec leurs mots d'enfant…

Evidemment Dean n'avait pas l'intention de mourir demain mais après ce qu'il s'était passé avec leur mère, il préférait prendre les devants, on ne sait jamais de quoi la vie pouvait être faite…

Le lendemain soir, quand Castiel les quitta après le souper…Chadwick resta pour aider son père à faire la vaisselle.

Un long silence seulement brisé par le bruit des couverts et des assiettes.

« Tu vas pas mourir, papa ? » en posant son assiette sur la table, dos à son père.

« Avec quoi tu viens ? Bien sûr que non que je ne vais pas mourir…Enfin si mais quand je serais vieux et chiant….Mais pas maintenant… »

Chadwick ne dit rien

« Vous pensez que je vous ai parlé de cela hier parce que j'allais mourir ? »

« Un peu » murmura-t-il

Dean essuya ses mains et força son fils à se retourner

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir avant de t'avoir vu toi et ta sœur, marié et moi arrière- grand-père….Mais nous savons toi et moi que la vie n'est pas toujours celle que l'on espère»

Chadwick baissa les yeux.

« Je veux que si par malheur, il m'arrivait quelque chose, quelqu'un prenne soin de vous…Et ce quelqu'un j'aimerais que ce soit Castiel…Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, mon grand ? »

« Oui, 'pa »

« Et tu en penses quoi ? »

« Jewel et moi, on est d'accord »

« Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt de Jo ou d'Oncle Bobby parce qu'ils sont tous les 2 d'accord, tu sais !»

« Non…On veut Castiel»

Dean posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Bien….On va lui en parler »

« D'accord mais promets- moi que tu vas pas mourir » le supplia son fils

« Je te promets de vivre le plus longtemps possible et faire de ta vie, un enfer, ça te va comme ça ? » en lui souriant.

« Je t'aime Pa' »

Chadwick se jeta dans les bras de son père…Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment….Dean caressant ses cheveux, le berçant…Son fils, sa chair, son sang…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel était penché, avant-bras sur ses genoux…Jewel le regardait, intriguée…Chadwick jeta un regard perdu vers Jo.

« Cass ? » Dean déposa sa bière sur la table et s'avança vers lui.

« Ils voudront jamais »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Les gosses t'adorent…C'est leur choix »

« Ils voudront jamais qu'un homosexuel puisse avoir la garde de 2 enfants qui ne sont pas les siens » la voix brisée.

«Cass…Faut pas t'inquiéter pas pour ça… J'ai téléphoné à Sammy, mon pote avocat…Tu te rappelles ? Celui qui s'est occupé de tous les papiers à la mort de Tessa »

Castiel refusait obstinément de relever la tête…Il sentit la main de Jewel se poser sur la sienne.

Il la serra du bout des doigts

« Cass…Il a dit que dans cet état du pays, ça ne causera aucun problème…Il attend plus que ton accord…Il a déjà le nôtre… »

« Dean »

Ce dernier s'accroupit face à lui.

« T'en pense quoi ? »

« Comment peux-tu me poser une question pareille…Tu sais combien je tiens à vous… »

« Je sais, Cass..C'est pour cela je veux que tu prennes soin de mes enfants si il devait m'arriver quelque chose… »

« Il ne t'arrivera rien….Il ne peut rien t'arriver » la voix tremblante.

« C'est vrai…Je suis Batman après tout » ironisa Dean

Castiel se mit à rire

« T'es con »

« Merci…Venant de toi, je prends ça pour un compliment »

Il tapa de la main sur son genou.

« Alors, t'en penses quoi ? »

Il releva la tête, les yeux brillants.

« Tu vas pas te mettre à chialer maintenant…Ils ne sont pas si terribles mes gosses quand même »

« Ils sont géniaux tes gosses…Ils savent de qui tenir en plus» en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans le vert de ceux de Dean.

« C'est en partie grâce à toi, Cass…Ne l'oublie jamais »

Castiel essuya ses larmes naissantes.

« Si les enfants sont d'accord…Dis à Sam que c'est d'accord pour moi aussi»

« Génial…Merci, Cass….Merci pour tout…Putain je remercie Dieu de t'avoir mis sur mon chemin, tu sais…Tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de meilleur après Tessa et mes enfants »

« Arrête Dean…Tu ne crois pas plus en Dieu que moi »

« C'est faux…Dieu, c'est moi » en riant

« Tu dis oui alors ?» lança Chadwick en se levant.

« Oui…Je veux bien si vous voulez bien de moi »

Chadwick s'avança tandis que Dean se releva suivi du regard par Castiel.

« Tu vas être notre 2eme papa ? » lança innocemment Jewel

« Non, ma puce….Tu n'as qu'un seul papa…Je serais… » Il chercha le mot

« Comme un oncle » répondit Chadwick en fixant sa sœur et puis Castiel

« Comme un oncle, voilà » répéta ce dernier en fixant tour à tour les enfants.

« Mais on a déjà un oncle » répliqua, un peu perplexe, Jewel en pensant à Bobby. Elle fit la moue.

« Et si je restais Castiel, tout simplement » en lui touchant le bout du nez de l'index.

« Oui » en lui souriant et se tournant vers son frère qui opina à son tour.

Dean avait repris sa bière et jeta un regard furtif vers sa sœur…Elle lui sourit.

Il avait toujours su que son choix se porterait sur Castiel et ce depuis le jour de l'enterrement de Tessa mais il voulait que le temps passe, que les enfants grandissent, qu'ils comprennent…La réaction de Jewel suite au refus de Madame Fournier avait été l'élément déclencheur.

Il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait eu peur…Peur d'abord en téléphonant à Sam que ce dernier lui dise que c'était impossible parce que Castiel n'avait pas un lien direct avec les enfants comme pouvait l'avoir Jo mais surtout, il avait peur que les préjugés prennent le dessus sur tout le reste…Qu'on lui refuse le droit de choisir un homosexuel comme tuteur légal pour prendre soin de sa famille quand bien même celui-ci faisait partie de leur vie depuis presque 10 ans.

Sam l'avait rassuré sur ce point..

Et là, ce fut lui qui eut peur…Peur que Castiel refuse malgré son attachement évident aux enfants…Dean restait leur père, est-ce que Castiel se sentirait capable de les élever seul ?

Et puis, il n'était pas doué avec les mots…Il ne savait pas comment aborder la chose avec lui…

En fait, il se mentait, il était persuadé que Castiel accepterait…Il avait juste peur et il était incapable de savoir pourquoi…

Il était soulagé à présent…La réaction de son ami, celles des enfants…

Lundi matin, il lancerait la procédure…Ca prendrait du temps, Sam l'avait prévenu…Mais Dean avait pris sa décision…Ils avaient pris leur décision….

Ensemble comme une famille…

Il but une gorgée de sa bière en trinquant à la santé de Madame Fournier…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Le lendemain eut lieu la représentation de danse…Dean foudroya le professeur du regard et ne lui adressa pas la parole tout le temps qu'il fut là…Elle tint ses distances…De toutes manières, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de gérer les humeurs d'un père qui ne l'avait jamais aimé…

Jewel fit partie de l'ouverture du spectacle…Jo filmait, Dean s'extasiait et Chadwick n'avait d'yeux que pour une jeune danseuse qui attendait son tour en travaillant ses pointes, attendant son passage avec sérieux.

Elle finit par croiser son regard et lui sourit…Il rougit et détourna le sien…

Son père s'en aperçut, il jeta un œil vers la jeune fille qui ne devait pas être plus âgé que son fils…Elle était plutôt jolie.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Chadwick en souriant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa fille.

A la fin du spectacle, quand tous les petits rats saluèrent les parents…Jewel vint en courant vers Jo.

« C'était bien ? Tu as aimé ? » en s'adressant à la caméra…

Dean se mit à rire avec tendresse…Elle pensait que Castiel l'avait vu danser et la voyait encore à présent, il n'eut pas le cœur à la contredire, ni personne d'ailleurs.

Elle se tourna vers son père

« Tu as été magnifique ma puce »

« J'ai fait une faute » en baissant la tête

«Tu as été parfaite » Dean se pencha vers elle, en lui posant la main sur sa joue.

« C'est vrai ma chérie » confirma Jo en éteignant la caméra.

« Bonjour »

Il leva les yeux sur Megan et John, son mari…Marissa se tenait à côté d'eux.

« Bonjour, Meg »

« On pensait aller boire un café juste à côté…Ca vous dirait de nous accompagner ? »

Dean se leva…

«C'est gentil mais on doit rentrer »

« Castiel nous attend » continua Jo.

« Pourquoi vous lui demandez pas de venir nous rejoindre ? »

« C'est une bonne idée ça, Dean….Je suis sûre qu'il acceptera….Ca nous fera du bien…Il fait plein soleil…Rien de tel qu'un petit verre en terrasse entre amis… » supplia Jo.

Dean se tourna vers ses enfants…Jewel était déjà en grande discussion avec Marissa…

« Chad ? »

« Un milkshake fraise ? »

« Un milkshake fraise » lui sourit Dean…

« Alors d'accord »

Dean se mit un peu à l'écart et téléphona à Castiel tout en regardant Megan rire avec Jo.

Il revint quelques secondes après.

« Il nous rejoindra là-bas …le temps que les petites se rhabillent et ce sera bon… » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase

« OH PAPA….Je peux le garder ?» en tirant sur son tutu…Marissa s'en mêlant à son tour.

Il soupira…

« Bon d'accord »

« Allez dire au revoir à votre professeur, on vous attend ici » lança Megan.

« C'est ça…Allez dire au revoir votre cerbère à chignon » grinça Dean.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel les rejoignit…Il s'assit à la droite de Dean qui lui avait gardé une place sans même s'en rendre compte, écartant John qui avait fait un geste pour tirer la chaise vers lui…

Jewel ne put s'empêcher de montrer à Castiel qu'elle portait toujours son tutu

« Papa a dit oui… »

« Et à part ça…C'est moi qui plie à tous leurs caprices »

« Elle était tellement contente après son spectacle….Et puis c'est juste un tutu…C'est pas comme si elle me demandait de conduire ma voiture non plus »

«Ca s'est bien passé ? » en baissant le regard.

« Elle était géniale…Jo a tout filmé, tu rateras rien » en lui souriant, lui tapant du coude sur le bras.

John les observa longuement durant l'après-midi qui s'éternisa jusqu'au soleil tombant…

Ils rirent beaucoup, parlèrent plus sérieusement aussi.

Chadwick sortit sa PSP et partagea plusieurs partie avec John…Ni Dean ni Castiel n'étaient très doués à ses jeux-là…John si…

Jewel et Marissa répétèrent leur spectacle pour tous les clients du café qui les applaudirent, détournant les regards des parents de leurs conversations…Les faisant sourire et applaudir à leur tour.

« Merci…J'ai passé une excellente après-midi » lança Dean en les quittant.

« Nous aussi…On devrait faire ça plus souvent » confirma John.

Quand l'impala s'éloigna et que la Ford la suivit, Megan ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette famille ordinaire n'était décidemment pas si ordinaire…

Fin chapitre II

**En espérant que cette seconde tranche de vie vous a plu...**

**Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à mettre un jour le mot fin à cette fic...**


	4. Camping

**Merci de me suivre et mille mercis pour vos review**

**Merci pour vos mises en favoris**

**Tout cela me touche beaucoup**

**Merci Marion...**

**Kyara (ta review est apparue en guest, je te réponds donc ici..LOL)...**

**Cette fic sera plus « légère » (elle aura aussi ses chapitres –durs -) mais ça restera avant tout une histoire de famille avec ses moments de fou-rire et ses drames en ne devenant jamais culcul hystériques rassures-toi...LOL...Sinon n'hésite pas à me le dire tout en perdant pas de vue qu'ils auront des moments de tendresse (j'y tiens)...**

**Et pour Jo, c'est leur tante donc elle est de la famille, elle avait le droit d'être là contrairement à Castiel qui n'a aucun lien de parenté avec Jewel...**

« Camping »

Dean n'arrêtait pas de pester depuis plus d'une demi- heure…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire oui ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de vouloir en plus monter cette tente qui refusait obstinément de prendre forme sous ses coups de marteau et ses injures…

Chadwick, mort de rire, tentait en vain d'aider son père qui refusait de s'avouer vaincu

« On devrait attendre Castiel, tu sais papa !»

« Ca veut dire quoi, hein ? Que je suis trop con pour planter 4 piquets?»

«6 » le corrigea son fils

« Oh ca va hein ? » Dean était exaspéré, son t-shirt lui collant à la peau, le gênait dans ses mouvements…Le soleil avait atteint son zénith, la température dépassait allégrement les 30 degrés…

Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, plonger dans le lac qui s'étendait au pieds de leur campement de fortune.

Castiel et sa stupide idée de sortie du week-end.

Il était où d'ailleurs ? Ca faisait une heure qu'il était parti avec Jewel pour chercher du bois pour le feu.

Il était sûr qu'il se foutait de sa gueule caché derrière un arbre avec sa fille.

Il leva les yeux sur son fils qui le regardait avec pitié sans pouvoir se départir de ce sourire sur ses lèvres qui l'énervait encore plus

.

Chadwick avait sauté de joie quand Castiel lors du déjeuner 4 jours plus tôt avait proposé une sortie en famille.

Dean n'avait pas directement tilté sur sortie « nature »…Il pensait à une promenade pédestre dans les bois mais certainement pas un week-end dans ses mêmes bois à éviter les piqûres de moustiques et le dos en marmelade sur un sol qui ne ressemblait pas à son doux matelas.

« C'est une bonne idée » laissa-t-il tomber en buvant son café encore à moitié endormi.

« Une petite sortie en famille ne pourra pas nous faire de mal, en plus ils annoncent du beau temps »

Jewel avait sauté de joie sur place en balançant les mains

« Apache…Apache...Papa a dit oui…On va aller dormir dans les bois » en quittant la cuisine suivi du chien qui n'y comprenait rien

« Dormir dans les bois ? » répéta Dean, en reposant sa tasse sur la table, mortifié.

« Tu m'as pas laissé terminer, Dean » sourit Castiel en mordant dans son toast

« Tu veux dire que je viens d'accepter de roupiller à la belle étoile ? »

« Oui » en riant

« Pas question » en se levant

« Je déteste ça…C'est bourré de bestioles et les seuls fois où je me suis retrouvé à faire du camping, j'ai été bon pour des orages et des attaques de moustique en règle…PAS QUESTION QUE JE REVIVE CA »

« Papa…Tu as promis « lui signifia son fils

« C'est juste l'histoire d'une nuit, Dean…Fais un effort pour une fois »

« Oh toi ça va hein…On sait que tu adores te rouler dans l'herbe, évidemment que ça t'emballe…Je suis un citadin, moi…Un vrai de vrai qui aime respirer le CO2 et écouter le bruit des moteurs » s'enflamma un Dean pris au piège.

« C'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça » le visage de Castiel se ferma

« Je demanderais à Jo de venir avec nous…J'ai promis aux enfants une sortie en famille…Excuse- moi d'avoir pensé que ça te ferait plaisir »

« Commence pas hein….Tu sais très bien que j'adore ça, les sorties en famille …Y a juste que le camping et moi, ça le fait pas… »

« On a bien ri la dernière fois avec maman » murmura Chadwick

« Tu parles…Ses saloperies de moustique m'ont vampirisé jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang»

« Tu sais qu'il existe des moustiquaires et des sprays pour ça, Dean ? » fit remarquer Castiel

« Oui, merci pour l'info, je suis au courant figures toi mais j'allais pas me promener avec le filet sur ma tête non plus…Et puis ce fichu spray ne marchait pas… »

« Bah maman et moi, on a pas été piqué»

« Normal, ils s'acharnaient tous sur moi »

« Elles » le corrigea Castiel

« Quoi, elles ? »

« Elles s'acharnaient sur toi…Ce sont les femelles qui piquent pas les mâles »

« Va te faire foutre » hurla Dean en quittant la table

« Pas question que j'aille me faire chier dans la brousse » en sortant de la cuisine

« Il va venir » sourit Chadwick en avalant une cuillère de céréales

« Je sais » répondit Castiel en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le samedi suivant de bonne heure, tous embarquèrent dans la Ford de Castiel…Dean avait accepté bon gré malgré de les accompagner…3 suppliques de Chadwick et un regard triste de Jewel avaient suffi à le convaincre mais il refusa tout net que son bébé, c'est-à-dire son Impala, se retrouve perdue dans les bois.

Les enfants chargèrent le coffre…2 tentes prêtées par Jo, un réchaud, la nourriture, la trousse de secours et tout était prêt

Chadwick et Jewel s'assirent à l'arrière avec Apache qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Castiel, côté conducteur …

Dean entra le dernier

« Putain, 7h du mat'…Tu parles d'un week-end de repos » ronchonna-t-il en mettant sa ceinture.

Et là, il se retrouvait à ronchonner à nouveau…Il avait à peine réussi à planter 2 piquets de la tente qu'il partagerait avec ses enfants.

« Merde…Fais chier »

« Dean » tonna la voix de Castiel devant les jurons de ce dernier.

« T'es là toi !…Ca fait une heure que vous êtes parti…Vous étiez où ? »

« Jewel voulait un peu se promener »

« Et nous alors ? »

« Dean, je t'ai proposé de monter les tentes, c'est toi qui a refusé « en jetant au sol sa pleine brassée de bois.

« Elle est où la tente, papa ?» demanda innocemment Jewel, en jetant ses quelques morceaux de bois sur le tas de Castiel…Apache assis à ses côtés.

« MERDE » en balançant le marteau au sol et s'éloignant…Il pouvait entendre son fils se mettre à rire et Castiel prendre la direction des manœuvres.

Il avait besoin de se calmer...C'était leur week-end, il n'allait pas tout gâcher avec son éternel sale caractère, après tout ce n'était que pour 2 jours.

La prochaine fois…

Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois…en balançant son pied dans le sol.

Le calme, le silence seulement interrompu par le chant des oiseaux eurent un effet relaxant sur lui…

Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre qui donnait sur l'énorme lac Peanlow…Il avait trouvé un peu d'ombre, il crevait de chaud…

Il fut soudain assailli par ses souvenirs…Tels les ressacs de l'eau sur la rive.

Tessa…

Il avait accepté, il y a quelques années de ça, pour elle, de faire du camping sur la côte Ouest, dans un de ses grands parcs nationaux qu'elle affectionnait tant…Ancienne cheftaine, elle adorait ça…Dean détestait la nature…Mais il aimait Tessa…

Ils avaient passé un week-end à 3…Jo avait gardé Jewel trop petite à l'époque.

Ce furent une de leur dernière sortie en famille…

Il soupira…Il ressentit soudain son absence…Un pincement au cœur…Il n'avait plus pensé à elle de cette manière- là depuis un long moment. Il s'en voulait presque mais en même temps, la vie continuait et elle n'aurait pas aimé le voir s'éteindre…

Il sourit, il goutait enfin au bonheur, à nouveau…Il savait que Tessa veillait sur eux…Il savait qu'elle serait heureuse pour lui.

Sa famille…Cette famille qui lui était si précieuse…Chadwick, Jewel, Jo, Bobby et même Balty mais Castiel surtout…

Il se demandait souvent ce qu'il serait advenu de sa famille si il n'avait pas fait partie de leur vie…

Il lui devait beaucoup, il le savait…Il devrait le lui dire plus souvent.

Mais Castiel en avait eu tout autant besoin…Sa famille avait volé en éclat quand il avait annoncé son homosexualité…Que celle de Dean l'accepte comme il était méritait tous les sacrifices…

Mais quels sacrifices ? Dean sourit…Il n'y avait aucun sacrifice dans leur vie…Juste une union magique…Une famille extraordinaire…

Il s'appuya sur ses genoux et se releva.

« Juste 2 jours mon grand…Fais un petit effort »

Quand il rejoint le camp, quelques heures s'étaient écoulées, il avait été rappelé à l'ordre par son estomac qui criait famine.

Les tentes étaient dressées, l'une à côté de l'autre…Une petite pour Castiel, un plus grande pour lui et les enfants.

Jewel jouait avec le chien, lançant le bâton dans le lac…Apache hésitant sur la rive finissait par se jeter à l'eau…

Chadwick était assis à la droite de Castiel penché sur le réchaud…

Un bruit et ce dernier sursauta en se retournant…

« Dean »

« Je crève la dalle » en inspirant profondément…Ca sentait les saucisses grillées.

« JEWEL » hurla Chadwick…Ils pouvaient enfin manger, leur père était de retour.

« Ca va ? » lança doucement Castiel.

« Oui…Désolé pour la crise de tout à l'heure » en frottant sa nuque, ennuyé

« T'inquiète les enfants et moi on en a bien ri »

« J'en doute pas une seconde » en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Ils mangèrent en riant...Bataille de grain de maïs version lancée de cuillère…Apache courant de droite à gauche pour avaler tous les grains qui s'échappaient des assiettes et tombaient sur le sol comme un divin présent pour son estomac, véritable puits sans fond.

Les enfants voulurent plongés dans le lac…Castiel refusa...Digestion d'abord…

Dean décida de faire une sieste…Il avait travaillé tard la veille…Il était crevé.  
Castiel partit se promener avec les enfants…Le chien refusa de les suivre, restant auprès de Dean…Ses plongées dans le lac l'avaient visiblement épuisés.

Quand ils revinrent au milieu de l'après-midi, Dean s'était déjà réveiller…Torse nu en bermuda de plage noir…Il les attendait.

« Bah alors…Ils sont où vos maillots ? » leur sourit-il

Les enfants se ruèrent dans leur tente en s'hurlant dessus pour passer en premier, sous le regard las d'Apache couché à l'entrée.

« Tu viens pas nager avec nous ? » lança Dean à Castiel qui fixait le lac.

« Si » Il avait été distrait tout à coup, comme rattrapé par des souvenirs douloureux.

« Cass ? » en s'avançant vers lui

« Ca va, mec ? »

« Oui…T'inquiète » en lui souriant et se dirigeant vers sa tente.

Il ne fallut pas plus de 5 minutes pour que ses 2 enfants réapparaissent….Chadwick en maillot de bain rouge et Jewel dans son petit 2 pièces qui courut vers lui, bouées- brassières en main qu'elle tendit à son père.

Il finissait de les gonfler quand Castiel sortit de sa tente.

Dean avait toujours été étonné par la stature de son ami….Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait torse nu mais il était toujours surpris de voir que derrière ses airs fragiles, se cachait une musculation plutôt marquée.

Il détourna le regard quand il s'aperçut que Castiel le regardait à son tour.

« Bon...Viens là toi » en tendant les bouées vers sa fille qui lui tendit ses bras.

« Pourquoi je dois encore les mettre, papa…Je sais nager moi »

« Je sais ma puce mais c'est dangereux…Tu restes près de nous…Tu m'entends »

« Oui » en opinant de la tête tout en trépignant d'impatience.

Chadwick avait déjà sauté dans le lac en criant et riant sous le choc thermique.

« Oh purée, elle est glaciale » en pataugeant.

« Tu restes près de la rive, Chad » hurla son père

« Allez venez » lança ce dernier.

Dean prit sa fille dans ses bras qui lui serra le cou.

« Prête ? » en souriant

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »

Il prit son élan, courut et se jeta dans l'eau, jambes repliées.

Il hurla de plus belle avec Jewel morte de rire qui se frottait le visage trempé…

Effectivement l'eau était plutôt froide

« Oh putain…Cass amène toi…Elle est super bonne » mentit Dean.

« Je vois ça » en s'approchant du bord.

Il hésita un long moment…Un trop long moment.

« APACHE » hurla Dean…Le chien se leva d'un coup et courut vers le lac.

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le chien lui avait sauté dessus et le poussa dans l'eau.

Il moulina des bras le temps d'une seconde pour s'aplatir à la surface de l'eau sous le fou-rire de tous les Winchesters…

Il sortit la tête de l'eau en repoussant ses cheveux trempés.

« Salaud » en aspergeant Dean d'un revers de main.

Ce furent batailles d'eau, courses de natation que Chadwick gagnait à chaque fois…

Ce fut du volley avec un ballon de plage que Castiel s'était époumoné à gonfler et qu'Apache explosa moins d'une heure après.

Apeuré par le bruit du ballon dans sa gueule, ce dernier se rua hors du lac et se refugia, sans avoir eu la bonne idée de se secouer avant, sous la tente de Castiel.

« Merde, Apache » en nageant vers la rive.

Sa tente ressemblait à une piscine mais le regard paniqué du chien l'empêcha de le gronder…Il le caressa, le rassura, sortit son sac du couchage qu'il mit au soleil.

« Cass… »

« J'arrive…2 minutes… »

« Prends le ballon en mousse dans la tente » lança Chadwick

Il lança le ballon dans l'eau et prit son élan mais pas de chance pour lui…A force de remonter et de redescendre de la rive, la terre était devenue boue…

Son pied dérapa…

Tous les 3 le regardèrent s'élever, les pieds et les mains battant de l'aile en l'air avant de se prendre le lac de pleine face.

Il n'eut aucun son…Tous regardaient en direction du point de chute. Castiel réapparut la mine déconfite.

Ce fut une explosion de rire auquel se joignit le rire cristallin de Castiel.

« J'ai fait pipi dans l'eau » hurla Jewel en riant.

« C'est dégueulasse » hurla à son tour, Chadwick en s'éloignant à la nage de sa sœur.

Dean sirotait une bière assis face au lac…Les enfants, épuisés, jouaient à Uno près du feu que Castiel avait allumé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ce dernier sortit de sa tente, pantalon court et chemise en jean clair aux manches retroussées.

« Les enfants…Allez- vous habiller…Vous allez prendre froid comme ça»

Ils étaient toujours en maillot…Tout comme leur père.

Ils se levèrent sans rechigner et obéirent.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à son duvet qui semblait n'avoir pas trop souffert de la panique humide d'Apache.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Dean, assez loin que pour respecter cet espace personnel qui lui était si précieux excepté aves ses enfants, mais assez près que pour pouvoir ressentir sa chaleur.

« Merci, Cass » murmura Dean

« Ca faisait un bail que je m'étais plus autant amusé »

« Moi aussi » sourit Castiel.

Dean se pencha sur le frigo box posé à sa gauche, il prit une bière et la posa près de Castiel, regard rivé sur la surface du lac…

Le soleil commençait doucement sa descente.

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

« A mon père » en baissant la tête

« On allait souvent camper…On adorait ça, on se retrouvait à deux, rien qu'à deux…C'était devenu nos moments privilégiés…» en soupirant

« Je suis désolé, Cass »

« Désolé pourquoi ? »

« Que ce soit terminé comme ça avec ton paternel »

« Moi aussi »

« Je me suis souvent demandé comment je réagirais si un de mes gosses m'annonçait qu'il était…homo »

« Et ? »

« Honnêtement, Cass… » en buvant une gorgée de bière, fixant le lac.

« Ca me ferait drôle…Je dois être comme tout parent, au fond…Je rêve de mariage, de robe blanche…D'être grand-père…Ce genre de truc quoi »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, tu sais...Les gays peuvent se marier dans certains états et rien ne nous empêche d'avoir des enfants » d'une voix douce, sans jugement…Il comprenait la réaction de Dean…Elle était naturelle…

« Oui, je sais mais c'est pas pareil…Ca doit être un restant de mon éducation à l'ancienne» rit-il un peu ennuyé.

« C'est juste une question de vision »

« Ca te blesse ce que je viens de dire? » s'inquiéta Dean.

« Tu rejetterais Chadwick ou Jewel si ils étaient gay ? »

« T'es fou ! » s'indigna Dean

« Ce sont mes gosses, je les adore…Je ne veux que leur bonheur moi….Bien sûr que ça me ferait mal mais jamais, Nom de Dieu, Cass…Jamais je les laisserais tomber »

« C'est là toute la différence…Mon père ne m'a jamais pardonner ce choix de vie »

« Mais y avait rien à pardonner… »

« Pour lui, si…C'était un pêché, l'ultime pêché…Le pire de tous…Son fils, celui dont il était si fier, ce fils qu'il disait aimé, n'était plus qu'une abomination à ses yeux et aux yeux de Dieu… »

Dean sentit la détresse s'abattre sur son ami.

« Cass » dans un murmure

« Il m'a demandé de choisir…Et j'ai choisi…Il m'a fichu dehors à 17 ans et ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole…Je ne voyais ma mère que quand il s'absentait. Si Tessa n'avait pas été là, je me serais laissé dériver »

« Le prends pas mal, Cass…Mais pour moi, ce mec n'avait rien d'un père…Comment peut-on renié sa propre chair, son propre sang, c'est quelque chose qui me dépasse »

« Je ne lui en veux pas, tu sais…C'était un bon père »

« Un bon père ? Il t'a foutu dehors, Cass…Il t'a jeté comme une merde…Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a perdu d'ailleurs »

Il termina sa bière

« Mais nous on sait ce qu'on a gagné » en se levant…Ils croisèrent leurs regards.

« Viens…On va préparer à manger avant que les gosses se mettent à hurler qu'ils ont faim »

« Les gosses ? » ironisa Castiel

« Oui bon…Ca va…Je crève la dalle…T'es content comme ça ! »

« Je termine ma bière et j'arrive…Allume le réchaud…Enfin si tu sais comment on fait… » en souriant

« Bitch »

« Assbutt »

Ils mangèrent dans le silence…Les enfants étaient éreintés…Ils n'allaient pas tarder à s'effondrer…Ils touchèrent à peine à leurs assiettes...

Moins d'une heure après, ils dormaient comme des bienheureux…

Castiel penché sur le lac, faisait la vaisselle accroupi au bord de l'eau.

Dean le rejoint

« Une dernière bière ? »

« Je range ça et je te rejoins »

Il s'assit sur le tronc d'arbre devenu leur banc public…Le soleil était pratiquement couché baignant le lac d'une teinte orangée

« MERDE » ragea Dean en écrasant un moustique qui venait de se poser sur son bras.

« Salope » en chassant le corps mort d'une pichenette.

Castiel vint le rejoindre et lui tendit un tube.

« Tiens…Tu traces une ligne sur les endroits susceptible d'être piqué et ça les chassera »

« Autant dire que je peux me tartiner tout le corps…Ses saloperies m'adorent… »

Il entendit Castiel étouffé un rire.

« Viens t'asseoir et admirer ce couché de soleil, va »

Castiel s'assit à distance, comme à son habitude.

Ils regardèrent le soleil s'éteindre sans un mot…

Dean se sentait bien…Libéré, léger…Là, avec ses enfants et Castiel.

Il sourit en lui-même…Il n'échangerait sa vie pour rien au monde….Il avait eu son lot de malheur…Un père absent, une mère morte trop jeune, sa Tessa…

Mais il y avait eu aussi tellement de bonheur, ses enfants, ses trésors…Jo, cette sœur, cadeau du ciel…Bobby, cet oncle qu'il regardait comme un père…

Il rit en pensant à Balty, ce rayon de soleil permanent qui illuminait leur vie. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi lui et Castiel n'emménageaient pas ensemble mais ils ne s'aimaient pas d'après ce que lui avait dit Balty…Ils s'adoraient, ce n'était pas pareil…

Dean avait eu du mal au départ, devant leurs gestes de tendresse, leurs baisers volés, leurs mains qui se tendaient et se cherchaient…Ils restaient discrets devant eux mais Dean les avait souvent surpris dans les bras l'un de l'autre…Ils étaient touchant, ensemble sans être vraiment un couple.

Balty faisait partie de leur vie depuis 6 ans maintenant…Dean avait fini par presque tout accepter de lui.

Et puis, il y avait Castiel…Presque 10 ans d'une amitié qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible alors…

Il jeta un regard en coin sur son ami dont les derniers rayons du soleil reflétaient dans l'immensité de ses yeux bleus.

Qui aurait cru que lui, le macho borné se lierait d'amitié avec un homosexuel affirmé, jusqu'à aller partager le même toit. La vie réserve parfois de belles leçons de tolérance et de remise en question.

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? » lança, intrigué, Castiel en se retournant vers Dean.

« Rien…Je pensais juste qu'on avait une sacrée chance, les gosses et moi… »

Castiel tiqua…Tête penchée avec cette habitude de s'interroger qui touchait toujours autant Dean.

« Je sais pas si je te l'ai assez souvent dit mais merci, Cass…Merci pour tout…Je sais pas ce qu'on serait devenu sans toi »

« C'est moi qui devrait te dire merci…Merci d'avoir fait de moi, une part de cette famille…Merci de m'avoir accepté tel que je suis…Merci d'être là… »

Dean se tourna à nouveau vers le lac.

« On fait une sacrée une famille, tu ne penses pas ? »

« La meilleure…J'en voudrais pas d'une autre, même pour tout l'or du monde »

« Moi non plus »

Ils terminèrent leurs bières et se quittèrent d'un salut de la tête…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Un hurlement dans la nuit…Castiel sortit en catastrophe de sa tente…Les cheveux hirsutes et le visage chiffonné…Le chien était debout devant la tente des Winchesters, grognant…

« Dean ? Les enfants ? »

« Y a un monstre » hurla la petite…

« Apache » lança Castiel au chien qui se rua à l'arrière de la tente…

Jewel était accroché au cou de son père qui n'en menait pas large…Chadwick assis, ronchonnait, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

« C'est un raton laveur, Jewel »

« Mon cul…T'as vu son ombre…T'as vu comme la tente à bouger…Un ours oui » lança son père

« Papa..Y a pas d'ours par ici »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Trouillard » en se recouchant.

« Chad…Te rendors pas… » ordonna son père…

« Papa » las

Castiel, torse nu et pantalon pyjama blanc fit le tour de la tente…Il attrapa au passage une branche près du tas de bois et s'avança.

« Apache au pied...Sortez et venez voir votre monstre » hurla Castiel

Il vit arrivé Dean, la mine renfrognée, Jewel marchant derrière lui se raccrochant à son T-shirt, en se cachant …

Chadwick, boudeur, suivait sur ordre de son père qui ne voulait pas le laisser à l'arrière au risque de se faire dévorer par un loup ou un ours affamé….

« Pa' … »

« Y a pas de Pa' qui compte dehors…Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici…Bordel »

« La lumière, Chad » ordonna Dean

Son fils tendit sa lampe de poche…

Debout devant eux, Castiel et Apache…A leur côté, emmêlé dans le tendeur, un jeune cerf…

« Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh » s'exclama Jewel

« Dean…Tu veux bien m'aider à délivrer ce tueur sanguinaire, s'il te plait » sourit en coin, Castiel.

« Oh ca va hein…Commence pas… » en marmonnant entre ses dents

Jewel s'avança à son tour

« Non, ma puce…Recule…Il pourrait te blesser avec ses bois…Il a peur, il pourrait te faire mal sans le vouloir »

« Mais ils sont tous petits » fit remarquer la petite, suppliante

« Chad…Empêche ta sœur de venir, tu veux » lança un Dean sur la défensive.

Dean maintint la tête du cervidé pendant que Castiel s'efforça tant bien que mal à enlever le bois qui s'était coincé dans le nœud…Le cerf se débattit menaçant de faire s'effondrer la tente.

« Fais gaffe, Cass…Il va bousiller la toile »

« Excuse- moi mais c'est qu'il a de la force cet animal »

« Rhooo pousses -toi là… »

Castiel s'écarta et bloqua l'animal…Dean le détacha en moins de temps qu'il fallut pour le dire…Mais l'animal paniqué, se retourna et ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'écarter…

Il rua apeuré, perçant la toile…Celle-ci en se déchirant fit aboyé Apache, ce qui fit paniqué encore plus le pauvre animal qui ne trouva rien mieux à faire que de se ruer sur Dean , le renversant et lui écrasant du sabot son entrejambe…

Il s'enfuit dans les bois poursuivi par le chien.

« Apache…Ici » hurla Castiel…Le chien revint immédiatement.

Tous avaient le regard posé sur Dean qui se tordait de douleur au sol…Un œil sur la toile déchirée…

Jewel serrait son frère à la taille…Chadwick fixa la lumière de la lampe de poche sur son père.

« Dean » s'inquiéta Castiel, entre envie de rire et un peu de crainte aussi.

« Je déteste le camping » la voix étouffée par la douleur, plié en 2 sur le sol…

« C'est officiel…Les cerfs sont des tueurs sanguinaires » laissa tomber Castiel.

Il entendit Dean se mettre à rire tout en continuant à geindre en tenant son entrejambe.

« Tu perds rien pour attendre….Attends que je me relève…Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe »

« Celui de cerfs, je suppose »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Chadwick qui explosa de rire…Jewel n'y comprit rien mais le fait de tous les voir rire, détendit l'atmosphère et elle se détacha de son frère.

« T'as mal, papa ? »

Les rires redoublèrent…

A 4h du matin, on pouvait entendre le bonheur éclater en pleine nuit….

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Le lendemain fut un partage entre promenade à laquelle cette fois-ci, Dean participa…

Brochettes de poulet…Parties de cache- cache pour faire plaisir à Jewel…

Parties de cache-cache qui vira d'ailleurs au pugilat, le chien les trahissant tous…Ca râlait, ça riait…Ils retrouvèrent tous au sol à se bagarrer en se roulant dans la poussière…

Ils terminèrent la journée par un plongeon dans le lac…Puis vint le temps du retour, avec regret…

Ils démontèrent les tentes dans le silence…

Les enfants ne se firent pas prier ce soir-là pour aller dormir…A 20h, ils étaient déjà au lit.

« On va refaire du camping, papa ? » supplia Jewel

« Tu veux, ma puce ?» en lui caressant la joue

« OUI » enthousiaste

« On verra ça » en la poussant par les épaules

« Allez, on dit au revoir à Cass et dodo »

Ce dernier déballait les valises dans le salon…

« Bonne nuit, Castiel »

« Bonne nuit, ma puce »

« On va refaire du camping…Papa a dit oui »

« Vraiment ? » en levant son regard sur Dean qui se tenait derrière sa fille, la main sur son épaule.

« Chad, tu viens ? » lança-t-il.

Ce dernier embrassa Apache et les rejoint.

« C'était génial » en s'adressant à Castiel.

« J'ai trouvé aussi »

Il l'embrassa d'un baiser vif sur sa joue comme Chadwick le faisait toujours…Il tenait de son père pour cela…Il arriverait vite le temps où il se contentera d'un hochement de tête pour le saluer.

« Bonne nuit Chad »

« Salut, Castiel…A demain »

Il les regarda s'éloigner suivi de Dean…

« Une dernière bière ? » lança ce dernier

« Non…Je n'en peux plus là et demain, j'ai un boulot de dingue qui m'attend…J'ai besoin de dormir» en souriant.

« Bonne nuit, Cass »

« Bonne nuit, Dean »

« Et tu sais quoi » l'interpella Dean alors qu'il s'éloignait avec son sac.

« Quoi? « en se tournant sur le côté

« J'ai adoré ce week-end…On devrait camper plus souvent »

« Je le pense aussi »

Dean le salua et partit vers la cuisine…Castiel jeta son sac sur son dos…

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur les tentes à même le sol….

Il revit le visage de son père…Les souvenirs, les blessures….

Il tomba alors sur le ballon de mousse qui dépassait d'un des sacs et sourit

Les souvenirs, les fou-rires…

Sa famille si peu ordinaire…

Fin chapitre III


	5. Le centre commercial

**Mille mercis pour vos review, mises en favoris ou pour simplement m'avoir lue.**

**Je suis heureuse de voir que vous semblez tout aussi attachés à cette famille si ordinaire que je le suis.**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant...**

Chapitre IV : « Le centre commercial »

Dean gara l'Impala et soupira…Il jeta un œil à Castiel côté passager…

Le parking était rempli…Il pesta entre ses dents.

Ils avaient décidé de se rendre en famille dans le nouveau centre commercial qui avait ouvert ses portes 2 mois plus tôt un peu à l'extérieur de la ville.

Il fallait de nouveaux vêtements pour les enfants qui grandissaient décidemment trop vite. Et puis ceux de Dean commençaient à ressembler à plus rien à force de les laver 1000 fois avant qu'il ne se décide à les jeter….

Castiel n'avait besoin de rien mais Dean l'avait supplié de l'accompagner quand Jo se désista…

Généralement, ils ne faisaient pas les courses ensemble…Parfois, exceptionnellement, ils se retrouvaient à pousser le caddie au Supermarché mais c'était un fait rarissime non pas que Dean ou Castiel ne voulaient pas y aller ensemble, mais souvent l'un ou l'autre profitaient de l'occasion pour faire autre chose, nettoyage, lessive ou rangement dans la maison, les enfants étant hors de leurs pieds.

C'était devenu une habitude et personne n'en eut jamais rien à redire.

En presque 2 ans, cela devait être la troisième fois qu'ils se rendaient ensemble dans un centre commercial…Normalement, c'était Castiel qui s'occupait d'habiller les enfants, Dean détestant les grandes surfaces et la foule inhérente à ce genre de lieu.

Mais là, c'était un peu différent…

Ce centre commercial était gigantesque et Dean était curieux de voir ça…Et puis les enfants l'avaient soulé pour qu'il vienne avec…Pour cette fois, il pouvait bien céder…

Apache les regarda partir et s'installa confortablement dans son panier, tête pendante…Il était libre pour les heures à venir.

Dean, sur le coup, l'envia.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

L'entrée ressemblait à une copie du Panthéon…C'était kitsch au possible mais les enfants s'extasièrent devant le monumental carton mâché qui s'offraient à leurs yeux.

« C'est d'un moche » laissa tomber Dean en levant le regard sur les fausses colonnes.

Le centre commercial comportait 5 étages avec chacun une dizaine de magasin en tous genres et plusieurs pôles de restauration ainsi qu'une salle de cinéma.

A l'entrée, une fausse statue de César de 3 mètres…Dean en resta dubitatif…Comment pouvait-on dépenser autant d'argent pour créer de telles horreurs pensa-t-il en marmonnant.

« Bon…Les enfants…Si on se perd…On se donne comme point de chute, cette gigantesque... j'ai pas de mot » il resta en suspend un instant, en dodelinant de la tête.

«... c'est même pas digne d'un Peplum italien de seconde zone» en se pinçant l'arête du nez de deux doigts.

« Mais pour éviter d'en arriver là, on fera en sorte de rester ensemble…Donc pas de lèche vitrine sans prévenir qu'on s'arrête…C'est bien compris ? »

« Oui papa » répondirent en cœur Jewel, Chadwick et ….Castiel

« Quand tu auras fini de te foutre de ma gueule toi » en le foudroyant du regard, rieur.

Jewel prit la main de Castiel…Chadwick se plaça aux côtés de son père qui posa nonchalamment sa main sur son épaule…Son fils essaya bien de se dégager mais Dean lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui souriant. Il finit par laisser faire son père, non sans avoir bataillé pour la forme.

Ils choisirent d'abord de faire le tour du rez de chaussée…Histoire de voir et de s'émerveiller devant l'imagination débordante et souvent outrageuse, dont faisait preuve chaque magasin pour attirer la clientèle…Les devantures en mettaient plein la vue, toujours avec comme thème commun, la Rome Antique…Jewel courait d'une vitrine à l'autre suivie du regard par un Castiel aux aguets.

Chadwick lui indiquait du doigt les magasins à la mode…Tout cela dans une ambiance bruyante, mélange de musique de fond criarde et de brouhahas sans fin...

Ils n'étaient pas là d'un quart d'heure que Dean avait déjà envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Ils finirent par entrer dans un magasin de vêtement pouvant convenir à toute la famille. Dean partit d'un côté avec Chadwick, chez les hommes et Castiel tiré par le bras par Jewel, se retrouva chez les filles.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans maximum 30 minutes aux cabines d'essayage.

Dean et Chadwick attendaient depuis presque 15 minutes quand ils virent enfin arriver Castiel, les bras chargés, Jewel accroché à ses basques.

« Enfin…C'est pas trop tôt »

« La prochaine fois, je m'occupe de Chad et toi de la petite » répliqua Castiel, en jetant la pile de vêtement sur une chaise.

« Bon…On y va » Dean fouilla la pile de vêtements pour lui et Chadwick, et sortit un Jean délavé et un pull noir à col roulé.

« Tiens » en les donnant à Castiel

« C'est pour moi ? » s'étonna ce dernier

« Non, c'est pour le Pape» soupira Dean en levant les yeux au ciel

« En quel honneur ? »

« Ca…Tu t'arranges avec les gosses… »

« Pardon ? » un peu dubitatif

« C'est leur idée… »

« Leur idée ? Mais pourquoi ? » en tiquant.

« Parce que tu achètes toujours plein de truc pour nous et que tu t'achètes plus rien pour toi» lança Chadwick en prenant ses vêtements.

« Mais si » baissant la voix, touché par le geste des enfants.

« Tu as toujours les mêmes fringues » insista Chadwick.

« C'est pas vrai » bouda Castiel

« Dis et moi ? » lança Jewel en tirant sur sa manche.

« Quoi, mon ange ? »

« Je peux pas essayer ? »

« Viens là » Il prit pris les vêtements un à un et les posa sur son bras puis de sa main libre, prit celle de Jewel.

« Dean…Tu attends là ? »

« J'ai pas trop le choix, je pense » en croisant les bras debout devant sa pile de vêtements.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

10 minutes après, Chadwick sortit de la cabine…Dean se redressa…Dieu qu'il avait changé…Il ressentit une certaine fierté en observant son fils…Il était grand pour son âge et plutôt bien bâti pour un gamin de 10 ans.

Il avait mis un Jean noir et un T-shirt bleu avec un aigle qui prenait toute son épaule gauche…

Il jeta un regard vers son père qui dressa le pouce d'un air satisfait…

« Castiel…Tu viens voir ? »

Dean sourit, ses enfants avaient toujours besoin de l'approbation de Castiel même si ils s'adressaient toujours à leur père en premier…

Castiel sortit à son tour tout en offrant à Chadwick un sourire approbateur.

« Wouah…La classe » lança ce dernier en voyant Castiel dans son Jean moulant et son pull noir qui faisait ressortir ses yeux…

Dean remarqua que Castiel avait fait son petit effet sur la gente féminine…Il sourit…Si elles savaient.

« Ca serre de trop » se plaignit-il en s'agenouillant.

« Ca va se donner, Cass….T'inquiète…. » lui lança Dean en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Je te trouve très beau » lança une petite voix derrière lui.

Jewel s'avança et Dean eut un pincement au cœur…Jewel était le portrait de sa mère…Le sourire qu'elle arborait sur son visage en était une copie.

Elle tourna sur elle-même pour montrer sa robe rose à son père.

« Tu es superbe ma puce » en s'approchant.

Il sentit le regard de Castiel sur lui…Ils avaient dû penser la même chose…

« A ton tour Pa' » lança Chadwick

« Changez- vous d'abord, j'irais après »

« J'ai encore plein de robe à essayer » lança Jewel

« Oui mais je te l'ai dit ma puce…Tu ne pourras en prendre que 2…Il va falloir choisir »

« Mais Castiel… »

« 2..Jewel »

« D'accord mais t'es pas gentil» en rentrant dans la cabine, la mine boudeuse.

Chadwick sortit, son père prit sa place.

« Génial » lui lança ce dernier quand il sortit à son tour.

« Ah bon ? Ca fait pas trop jeune ? »

« Castiel » hurla Chadwick

« Oui…Quoi ? » en sortant la tête de la cabine.

Il tomba sur les fesses de Dean moulé dans un Jean noir avec un écusson de parachute sur la poche arrière

« D'après ce que je peux voir, ça lui va très bien » sourire en coin

« Quand tu auras fini de reluquer mon cul toi » lança Dean en se retournant.

Castiel se redressa, il sortit de la cabine en reboutonnant sa chemise.

En plus du jean noir, Dean portait un sweet gris chiné.

« C'est parfait » lança Castiel sur un ton neutre.

« Tu trouves….Gris chiné….Ca fait pas trop jeunot ? »

« Dean » soupira Castiel

« T'as même pas 35 ans…T'es pas vieux tout de même ? »

Tout à coup, Dean sentit les regards se poser sur eux…Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la file d'attente du magasin…Des rires en coin, des coups de coude…

Il allait faire une réflexion à Castiel quand Jewel apparut…

Habillé d'un petit pantalon ¾ bleu marine et d'un T-shirt « Hello kitty »

« Je peux prendre ça ? »

« C'est très joli » sourit Dean en se penchant vers elle.

« Castiel….Je peux prendre le T-shirt de Disney aussi? »

« Tu demandes à ton père ma puce »

« Papaaaaaaaaaaaa… » en le suppliant du regard

« Tu es sûre ? Parce que le magasin est grand…Tu ne pourras pas prendre tout ce que tu veux, tu le sais ? »

« Oui oui…Castiel me l'a dit…Y a un bujet… »

« Un budget » la corrigea Dean.

« Va…Prends le »

« Merciiiiiiiii » en s'encourant dans sa cabine.

« Et c'est moi qui cède toujours aux enfants » murmura Castiel en glissant sa chemise dans son pantalon

« Tu pourrais pas te rhabiller dans la cabine !» le rabroua Dean, en écarquillant les yeux.

« Va te rhabiller toi-même avant de me faire la leçon…Y a des gens qui attendent là »

« Oui, CHEF » en le saluant militairement.

« Qui paie ? » lança Dean à Castiel

« On paie à tour de rôle et on fera les comptes à la maison »

« Bonne idée….J'ai pas envie de coltiner la calculette ici…Ca me soule déjà » en sortant sa carte de crédit.

Castiel tendit les sacs aux enfants et ils sortirent suivi du regard par quelques clients.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Une aubette à hot dog

« Je crève la dalle…Qui en veut un ? » Tout sourire

« Répondez pas tous à la fois surtout » dépité

« Je veux une glace moi » lança Jewel qui se dandinait sur place tout en balançant le bras de Castiel, main dans la main

« Moi aussi, Pa' »

« Fils indigne » en tendant un billet au vendeur.

Il l'avala en 3 bouchées…Quand il rouvrit les yeux...3 autres paires l'observaient médusés.

« Bah quoi…J'avais faim » en postillonnant.

« Je vois ça…Et ce serait gentil si tu pouvais éviter de partager ton repas avec moi» lança Castiel en chassant en morceau de pain de sa chemise.

« Oh purée, Pa'…T'es trop fort » lança Chadwick en riant.

Ils décidèrent de monter au dernier étage et de faire le chemin inverse…Du 5eme au 2eme, ça paraissait plus logique…Ils prirent un des 4 ascenseurs transparents qui faisaient l'aller et retour non-stop entre chaque étage.

« On irait plus vite avec les escalators » ronchonna Dean devant le monde agglutiné devant les portes

« J'veux aller dans ça, Papa » lança Jewel en pointant du doigt l'ascenseur en verre qui montait.

Dean jeta un œil à sa montre et respira profondément…Ce n'était que le début de son calvaire…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Au 5eme, Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une boutique de jeu vidéo…Chadwick voulait acheter le dernier « Call of duty ».

Plusieurs jeux étaient à l'essai dont un jeu de danse sur tapis…Jewel y tira Castiel qui refusa d'y jouer…Pendant que Chadwick discutait avec le vendeur, elle vint tirer sur le pantalon de son père.

« Papa…Tu viens jouer avec moi ? »

« Hein ? » se détournant de la conversation.

« Viens » le tirant par sa main

« Chad…Je suis au fond avec ta soeur…Tu me préviens quand tu te seras ENFIN décider »

« Okay Pa' » distraitement sans lui porter la moindre attention.

Dean se retrouva devant un tapis face à un écran géant.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » se sentant piégé.

Jewel se mit à côté de lui.

« Tu dois mettre tes pieds sur les carrés qui font de la lumière »

« Pas question » en reculant.

« Allez Dean…Fais lui plaisir…Une seule partie » le taquina Castiel.

Il se pencha vers lui.

« C'est blindé de monde ici…Il est hors de question que je passe pour un imbécile devant tous ses geek boutonneux pré-pubères»

« Tu passeras juste pour un père qui veut faire plaisir à sa fille »

« Tu me fais chier, Cass avec tes putain d'arguments à la con »

« Surveille ton langage…C'est rempli d'enfants ici »

«Merde, Cass »

« Allez papa » supplia Jewel

« Tu vas me le payer » ragea-t-il en rejoignant sa fille.

Castiel prit les sacs de Dean et ceux de Jewel…Celle-ci appuya sur démarrer…

Michael Jackson résonna et les lumières commencèrent à clignoter sur le sol.

Jewel n'éprouva aucun problème à suivre le rythme dès le départ…Dean se trompait un pas sur 2. A coup de « TUUUUUUUUUUU » à chaque faux pas, il se mit à jurer entre ses dents.

Le rythme s'accéléra au même rythme que les erreurs de Dean…Jewel riait de voir son père s'emmêler les pieds…Rires auxquels se joignirent bientôt ceux de Castiel.

Attiré par le bruit, Chadwick vint les rejoindre.

« Allez Pa'…Tu vas pas te laisser battre par une fille quand même » en riant à son tour.

Les gens s'attroupèrent autour du jeu…La sueur sur le front de Dean dû aux spots et à son énervement rendait la situation encore plus hilarante…

La chanson se termina sur une victoire écrasante de Jewel.

« Ce jeu est ridicule »

« Tu n'as jamais eu le sens du rythme » lança en riant Castiel.

« Jamais eu le sens du rythme Hein » lança Dean en souriant en coin tout en se retournant.

« Viens là, toi »

« Moi ! » paniqua Castiel en reculant.

Chadwick et Jewel lui saisirent les bras et le poussèrent vers le tapis.

« Je ne sais pas danser » en voulant fuir mais Dean l'attrapa par sa chemise

« Pas question que je sois le seul à passer pour un imbécile »

La petite foule finit par l'encourager et Castiel finit par céder, tête basse.

Chadwick sortit son téléphone portable et filma la scène.

Jewel s'approcha et lança la musique, Dean et Castiel cherchant en vain à la relancer…

Les Bee gees...

« Ils devraient penser à se mettre à jour » rechigna Castiel.

Aucun des 2 ne s'avéra être un bon danseur…Ce fut le concours de celui qui ratait le plus de pas…Les « TUUUUU » résonnaient en parfaite communion….Les enfants étaient morts de rire, le public s'amusait devant ses 2 adultes tentant tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme qu'ils avaient perdus dès les premières notes…

Au final, ce fut Castiel qui gagna avec….15%...

« Ce jeu est ridicule » répéta Dean

« J'ai gagné » sourit Castiel

« Tu veux une revanche ? » lança Dean

« Vous laisseriez pas la place aux autres, les tarlouzes » lança une fois masculine.

Le visage de Dean se décomposa…. Chadwick se retourna…Castiel le vit chercher du regard l'anonyme dans la foule…

La foule finit par se disperser…Dean chercha en vain le propriétaire de la voix…Il avait disparu

« Même pas les couilles de se montrer » gronda-t-il

« Viens, Dean…C'est rien…On va pas gâcher notre après-midi pour si peu » lui sourit Castiel

« T'as raison…Allez on y va les gosses…On a encore 3 étages à se taper… »

Castiel paya le jeu de Chadwick….Les enfants continuèrent à s'amuser et s'émerveiller de tout…Dean ne dit plus un mot, Castiel se tint un peu à l'écart…

L'après-midi avançant, Dean finit par reprendre son entrain comme si de rien n'était, aider en cela par l'enthousiasme des enfants…Castiel se rapprocha. En ressortant du magasin de chaussure, ce fut comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était jamais passé…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Quand ils arrivèrent au 2eme, Jewel réclama une pause, elle avait mal aux pieds, elle devait faire pipi…Chadwick, lui, avait soif…La glace citron avait fait son effet...Ils décidèrent de se poser à la terrasse d'une taverne intérieure.

Jewel courut aux toilettes avec son frère.

Dean assis face à Castiel qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« On devrait éviter de sortir sans Jo dorénavant » finit par laisser tomber Castiel.

« Pourquoi ? » se surprit Dean.

« Ca éviterait que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise »

« Quel incident, Cass ? » Il se souvint soudain du magasin de jeux vidéo.

« Tu parles de l'autre connard là ? »

« Dean »

« Rien à foutre…Je vais pas arrêter de sortir avec MA famille sous prétexte que quelques crétins sans cervelle nous prennent pour un couple, quand même ! » en se pointant du doigt.

« Ca t'a pas gêné ? »

« Si tu savais comme je m'en fous….Ce qui me fait chier, c'est qu'il n'a pas eu les couilles de venir nous le dire ça en face… »

« Cela aurait changé quoi ? »

« La position de ses dents… »

Avant que Castiel n'eut le temps de répliquer, Jewel arriva en trompe

« Papa…papa…T'as pas des pièces ? »

« Des pièces ? Pourquoi faire ? »

« Y a un flipper avec la guerre des étoiles…On peut…On peut dit » se trémoussant sur place.

Dean fouilla ses poches

« Vous êtes où? »

« Juste là » en pointant l'entrée où Dean pouvait apercevoir Chadwick qui attendait sa sœur.

« Tu t'éloignes pas de ton frère, tu m'as bien compris? »

« Oui Papa » en prenant les pièces que son père lui tendit et filant aussi vite.

La serveuse vint à leur table…Dean prit une bière, Castiel, un café…Ils commandèrent 2 sodas pour les enfants.

Castiel rangea les sacs désordonnés qui jonchaient le sol…Ils avaient encore achetés quelques vêtements pour Chadwick et des baskets pour Jewel…Dean s'était acheté un Pull bicolore et encore un Jean.

Castiel s'acheta un T-shirt « Fuck you »

« Franchement, Cass » avait lancé Dean en souriant.

« Encore un étage et on peut se barrer de cet enfer » relança Dean.

Castiel resta silencieux, absent.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'est encore cette histoire? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais en faire tout un plat, tu ne crois pas? »

« Parfois je me dis que… » en baissant la tête

« Tu te dis quoi, Cass ? » en s'appuyant des avant-bras sur la table pour s'approcher de lui.

« Tu penses que les enfants ont déjà eu droit à ce genre de réflexion ? » en jetant un œil vers Chadwick et Jewel qui s'amusaient près du flipper.

« Avec quoi tu arrives?...C'était juste un mec mal luné, Cass….Rien d'autre »

« J'ai bien vu tous les regards sur nous…Dean…Je..Je…Je veux pas être un obstacle pour vous »

« Mais putain, Cass…Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Je suis à la ramasse là » sincèrement perdu.

« Rien...Laisse tomber »

« Pas question…On en a déjà parlé…On ne se cache plus rien…On se dit tout…Je veux pas revivre les mois de silence qui ont failli tout bousiller »

« C'était pas pareil Dean…Tu venais de perdre Tessa »

« M'en fous….Parles moi »

« Ce n'est pas le lieu, ni le moment »

« Ne m'oblige pas à te botter le cul en public, tu veux ! » gronda Dean.

Castiel but une gorgée de son café.

« J'ai juste peur que le fait que nous vivions sous le même toit ne finisse par vous faire du tort…Personnellement, ça ne me gêne pas, tu sais…Mais depuis l'histoire avec le prof de danse»

« Ca n'a rien à voir » le coupa Dean.

« Cela a tout à voir, Dean…Elle n'a jamais approuvé notre façon de vivre…Quand j'ai vu la réaction de Chadwick…Quand…Quand j'ai vu la réaction de Jewel…Je me suis dit que peut-être je n'étais pas la bonne personne, ni à la bonne place »

« Ta gueule » tonna Dean

« Si c'est pour sortir des conneries pareilles, je préfère encore que tu la fermes »

« Dean »

« Les gosses t'adorent, ils savent qui tu es, ce que tu es…Ils sont assez intelligent pour faire la part des choses…Si les adultes en sont incapables, je les emmerde…Mais il est pas question que tu te sentes de trop à cause de crétins trop obtus du cul pour voir le mec génial que tu es…On s'en fout que tu sois pédé, Cass…Tu comprends ça…Pour nous, tu es juste Castiel, un membre de la famille…Point barre »

« Dean » lança Castiel en regardant tout autour de lui…Dean sans s'en rendre compte avait haussé le ton.

« QUOI ? » en fustigeant un passant.

« Calmes-toi »

« Comment ça me calmer ? …Tu te fous de moi…Ca fait 2 ans qu'on vit ensemble…Presque 10 ans qu'on se connait et là, t'arrives avec tes gros sabots… »

« C'est justement parce qu'on se connait depuis si longtemps que je te dis ça, Dean…Les gens sont cruels…Plus encore les enfants…Jewel va rentrer en primaire…Je ne veux pas que ses camarades de classe finissent par la pointer du doigt et ne me dit pas que ça n'arrivera pas…Ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi, ce n'est pas qu'une parole en l'air, Dean… »

« Tu veux en arriver où là ? Tu veux plus que les gens nous voient ensemble, c'est ça…Merde c'est quand même un comble, c'est toi le pédé qui s'assume plus et moi l'hétéro qui assume pour 2…C'est du délire »

« Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez à cause de moi »

« Mais n'importe quoi…Là, je te jure, Cass…Je suis à 2 doigts de t'en foutre une » Dean était furieux, son visage avait pâli et ses traits s'étaient tirés…

« On en reparlera à la maison »

« NON…On en parle maintenant…Et je vais mettre directement les choses au claire entre nous… » en le pointant du doigt.

Castiel ramena ses mains sous la table et baissa le regard…On aurait dit un enfant grondé…Dean s'enfonça dans sa chaise et laissa la pression retombée.

« Au départ, je me suis posé les mêmes questions que toi quand tu nous as proposé d'emménager sous le même toit…Je me suis demandé ce que les gens en penseraient, j'ai pensé aux enfants, aux conséquences de tout cela…Je ne voulais pas risquer de perdre notre amitié à cause des répercutions d'une telle décision…Je venais de perdre Tessa…Te perdre m'aurait achevé »

Il vit Castiel sourire en relevant légèrement la tête.

« Et puis je me suis dit que c'était notre vie, nos choix…Tu fais partie de l'équilibre de cette famille, Cass…Des réflexions comme celles de tantôt, on en a déjà eu et on en aura encore…Maintenant que cela te gêne aujourd'hui parce que tu penses aux enfants, je peux le comprendre mais je te conseille d'en parler avec eux d'abord…Tu serais bien étonné de leurs réactions…Tu fais partie de leurs vies, Cass…A part entière »

Il leva la tête et plongea dans les yeux de Dean.

« Tu vis ta vie, je vis la mienne…Mais il est hors de question que je change NOTRE vie parce qu'elle ne convient pas à quelques péquenauds qui s'imaginent que parce que 2 mecs vivent sous le même toit, ils sont automatiquement pédés ou en couple »

Castiel avait du mal quand Dean crachait à tout bout de champs pédé mais il était touché de le voir défendre bec et ongle sa famille…Dean en fait n'avait jamais réussi à voir Castiel tel qu'il était, sexuellement parlant…Même quand Balty était là, même quand il les surprenait…

Pour Dean, Castiel restait son Castiel…Son ami…C'était aussi de là que provenait le problème...Dean n'arrivait à comprendre qu'on les prenne pour un couple parce qu'il ne voyait pas Castiel comme un gay, parce qu'il trouvait leur relation normale...

Comme le lui avait dit Jo, Dean n'aurait pas du tout était pareil si Castiel avait été Balty…Elle lui avait même assuré que jamais Dean n'aurait emménagé avec lui sous le même toit…

Ce que Dean aimait chez Castiel, c'était sa discrétion même dans ses préférences sexuelles…

Parfois cela faisait mal à Castiel mais en même temps, il se sentait tellement fusionné à cette famille qu'il était prêt à ce sacrifice- là.

Il sourit, en fait les seuls qui semblaient assumer son homosexualité étaient les enfants…

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ? »

« Rien, Dean…Tu as raison, je vais en parler avec eux…Si jamais dans l'avenir, il y a des soucis, on s'arrangera à ce moment-là, quitte à changer quelques-unes de nos habitudes »

« Voilà » sourit satisfait Dean, persuadé d'être la raison de ce revirement…Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux mais il y avait surtout que Castiel était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour ne pas perdre sa famille...Et encore moins Dean.

« Castiel…Tu as pas des pièces ? » une petite voix les fit revenir à la réalité

Il jeta un œil sur sa montre.

« Encore une partie et on y va….Et dis à Chadwick que vos boissons sont là…Je croyais qu'il mourait de soif ? »

« Non non…Il a bu de l'eau du robinet des toilettes » en souriant prenant la pièce que Castiel lui posa dans la paume

Elle resta main tendue

« C'est tout ? »

« C'est tout…J'ai dit une partie »

Elle partit à nouveau boudeuse.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ils passèrent la fin d'après-midi à flâner…Ils achetèrent encore quelques sweet pour Chadwick et son père et une robe pour Jewel.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'Impala au coffre rempli…

Dean appuyé à l'avant avec Castiel à ses côtés…Les enfants courant autour de la voiture, infatigables.

Tous barbes à papa en main…

« C'est vraiment moche » laissa tomber Dean en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'entrée du centre commercial.

Il avala la dernière portion et jeta le bâton dans une poubelle copie d'un fut de bière.

« On y va » hurla-t-il

« Oui Pa' »

Castiel se redressa et jeta un œil sur la voiture où Jewel se battait avec son frère pour rentrer la première…Dean leva les yeux au ciel en ouvrant sa portière.

Il sourit

Oui, il en ferait encore des sacrifices pour cette famille si ordinaire….

Il en avait déjà fait…Elle les valait tous…

Fin chapitre IV

**J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre de la vie « ordinaire » vous aura plu...**


	6. L'art moderne selon Balty

**Mille mercis pour votre éternel soutien que ce soit au travers de vos review qui me boostent, de vos mises en favori ou simplement dans le fait de me lire.**

**Merci à DrakengardCataclysm pour ta review (à laquelle je n'ai pas su te répondre personnellement 'cause guest)**

**Merci d'aimer autant cette famille, ça me touche beaucoup surtout que j'y suis très attachée...**

Chapitre V : « L'art moderne selon Balty»

Dean resta dubitatif de longues minutes devant ce qui semblait lui être une statue…Une femme avec un sexe d'homme …Enfin d'après ce qu'il pouvait en déduire en lisant le titre de l'œuvre

« Androginasia »

Parce que pour ce qui était de l'œuvre en elle-même, il fallait vraiment chercher loin pour y voir une femme et un sexe d'homme.

Ce fut Jewel qui le sortit de sa demi-contemplation.

« Papa…Tu viens ? »

« J'arrive » la voix perdue

« Ca te perturbe à ce point ? » s'interrogea Castiel, sourire en coin.

« Tu peux me dire où tu vois une femme dans cet espèce de bloc de ferraille rouillée toi ? »

« Je suppose que ses 2 semblant de protubérances sont censés représenter sa poitrine et ça » en pointant un fil de fer

« Un sexe d'homme »

« Et bien…Elle n'est pas gâtée la pauvre » se mit à rire, Dean.

Castiel lui sourit

« Allez viens….On a encore 3 salles à visiter et visiblement ton fils à l'air aussi perdu que toi devant l'art moderne »

« T'appelle cela de l'art toi ? »

« Tout est une question de point de vue…Regarde Jewel, elle reste admirative devant la moitié des œuvres exposées »

« Normal…Ca doit pas la changer des œuvres de ses copines de classe….Quand tu vois ce genre de truc » en pointant du doigt une peinture.

Un tableau blanc avec en son centre…2 tâches de peinture...Une rouge et une noire… Elles semblaient avoir été littéralement projetées sur la toile.

Dean se pencha pour lire l'intitulé

« Non mais c'est clairement du foutage de gueule…T'as vu le titre « Impressions au soleil couchant » »

Il se tourna vers Castiel qui se tenait devant le tableau, bras croisés et tête penchée.

« Il vit où…Sur Mars…T'as déjà vu un coucher de soleil aussi merdique toi ? »

« J'avoue que là, j'ai un peu de mal » en scrutant le tableau, perplexe.

Dean ouvrit le catalogue

« QUOI ? » Il ne put s'empêcher de hausser le ton…

« Dean » Castiel lui intima du regard de se taire….Il s'approcha en lui secouant le livret sous son nez

« 11000$ pour cette croute…C'est un scandale »

« L'art n'a pas de prix »

« Bah si…Et visiblement ils se mouchent pas du pied…Demain, c'est décidé, j'écrabouille des bagnoles et je me proclame artiste moderne…Ca me rapportera visiblement mieux que le cambouis et l'huile de moteur »

Castiel dodelina de la tête en souriant.

Dean se mit à regarder dans toutes les directions.

« Où sont les enfants ? »

« Avec Balty »

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chadwick devait faire un exposé pour son cours d'histoire et géographie…Thème imposé : « L'art moderne »…Un sujet plutôt vaste qui n'inspirait pas du tout le jeune garçon qui resta fixé sur ses cahiers toute la fin d'après-midi…

Et pour cause, il n'avait jamais visité un musée et encore moins vu du coup, d'œuvres d'art, moderne qui plus est…  
Dean n'aimait pas ça…La seule culture qu'il connaissait étant le 7eme art et à quelques rares exceptions, quelques concerts…

Depuis la mort de Tessa, il n'avait plus été ni au cinéma et encore moins à un concert.

Castiel se chargeait de cette corvée….Dean n'était pas un féru des mangas ni autres dessins animés du genre dont ses enfants étaient devenus des fans inconditionnels.

« Y a pas d'âme dans ses trucs informatisés » bougonna-t-il à chaque fois

« Rien de tels qu'un bon vieux Disney ou un bon vieux western…. »

Castiel était quelqu'un de cultivé mais il n'était pas comme Dean, un féru de cinéma…Il préférait les livres mais pour les enfants, il faisait l'effort d'une séance par mois, il en revenait, étonnamment, rarement déçu…Admiratif devant le côté technique de l'œuvre projetée, tandis que les enfants eux étaient fascinés par l'histoire et les personnages…Chacun y trouvait, au final, son compte.

Les séances de cinéma deanesque du vendredi soir, c'était une toute autre histoire…Les enfants riaient des trucages loupés de vieux films d'horreur qui ne feraient même plus peur à un enfant de 2 ans et leur père ronchonnait devant leur manque d'imagination tuée dans l'œuf.

Ils ne restaient silencieux que devant des vieux westerns, Jewel fascinée par les décors et Chadwick par les Cow-boys…Dean souriait alors, un enfant restait avant tout un enfant et ce peu importe les époques.

Pour Castiel, c'était plus dur…Ce monde-là lui était inconnu…Son éducation étriquée et l'absence de télévision chez lui durant toute sa jeunesse l'avait fait se tourner vers les livres qu'il lisait en cachette dans sa chambre.

Son père et sa mère, eux, ne voulaient qu'il ne se focalise que sur ceux autorisés par leur guide spirituel…Castiel détournait allègrement cette règle.

Ils avaient réussi à dégouter à jamais Castiel de Dieu…La découverte au Collège, de l'informatique le fit revivre…Il s'ouvrit enfin au monde extérieur et s'éloigna de ses parents et de leur univers trop clos et étouffant pour l'adolescent épris de liberté qu'il était.

Castiel ne fut jamais le petit enfant soumi tant voulu par son père même si ce dernier appréciait ce côté rebelle qui faisait de son fils, un homme, un vrai…

Jusqu'au jour où Castiel découvrit l'amour dans les bras d'un camarade de classe…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Balty avait reçu des invitations pour une exposition temporaire ayant pour thème les émotions dans l'art contemporain, il en avait parlé à Castiel qui avait directement sauté sur l'occasion.

Les enfants n'étaient pas très emballés à cette idée…Mais quand Balty proposa de les y accompagner, ils acceptèrent avec enthousiasmes…Ils allaient bien s'amuser.

Dean et Castiel furent un peu vexés mais il était vrai que l'humour décalé de Balty risquait de rendre la visite bien plus intéressante que prévue.  
Dean finit par accepter de les suivre et de sacrifier son sacro-saint vendredi.

« Ca reste de l'art, mon chou… » lui avait lancé Balty en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Dean et Castiel finirent par rejoindre Balty en grande discussion avec un homme grisonnant…Chadwick et Jewel buvaient chacun un soda à ses côtés.

« Cassou…Viens par ici que je te présente au maitre des lieux »

« Jonas….Je te présente Castiel Novak, mon amant et Dean Winchester, SON ami »

Il insista sur les mots…Dean ne réagit pas, Castiel le foudroya du regard.

« Enchanté » en saluant l'homme qui lui sourit avec un éclat dans le regard qui lui fit dire que ce Jonas était aussi un des amants de Balty et probablement un de ses confidents sur l'oreiller par la même occasion. Balty était un livre ouvert…Il aimait s'entendre parler.

Il valait mieux éviter de lui souffler un secret au risque de le voir révéler au premier amant venu.

« Moi de même, Balty m'a beaucoup parlé de vous » lui répondit Jonas tout en lui serrant la main.

Il se tourna vers Dean

« ….Et de vous aussi d'ailleurs » en le dévorant du regard.

« On ne peut pas en dire autant pour vous» pour couper court aux yeux langoureux de ce dernier sur lui.

« En tous les cas…Merci pour l'invitation »

« Les amis de Balty sont mes amis » en pinçant les lèvres visiblement vexé…Dean nota que cela semblait beaucoup amuser Balty.

Il les salua et se tourna vers ses enfants laissant ce dernier avec Jonas et Castiel qui le regarda s'éloigner

« Files » lui lança Balty en le renvoyant de la main.

« Je vous rejoins dans 5 minutes… »

Castiel les salua et partit sans demander son reste.

Dean vit Balty partir avec Jonas…Vu leurs regards échangés, il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer…Il croisa le regard de Castiel.

« Ca ne te fait rien ? »

« Non...C'est Balty »

« Oui m'enfin, Cass…Il est venu avec toi ici, il pourrait quand même te montrer un minimum de respect !»

« Dean…Je le connais depuis presque 7 ans…Il ne m'a jamais manqué de respect…Il est plus mon ami que mon amant…Il fait ce qu'il veut, on a toujours fait comme ça…C'est une règle entre nous »

« Je sais bien mais… »

Dean fut interrompu par Jewel qui lui tendit son verre.

« J'ai plus soif, tu veux la fin, papa ?»

« Hein ? » en la regardant

« Allez les enfants…On va continuer la visite » lança Castiel pour changer de sujet.

« Il est où Balty ? »

« Il va revenir…Il parle avec Jonas » répondit-il en poussant Jewel par les épaules.

« Il parle…C'est ça oui » grommela Dean entre ses dents.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

« C'est quoi ? » lança Chadwick en pointant son verre vide sur une toile, perplexe

« Ca s'appelle...Chattes » laissa tomber Dean stupéfait.

« Chattes ? Ils sont où les chats ? » Jewel s'approcha du tableau.

« Nulle part ma puce…Viens on va voir le suivant »

« Mais non » en fuyant la prise de son père.

« Je veux voir les minous moi ? » les yeux rivés sur la peinture.

Castiel éclata de rire…Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, un peu mal à l'aise.

« C'est pas ce genre de chat ma puce…Allez viens » sous les sourires des quelques personnes qui les entouraient.

Ils continuèrent la visite en s'arrêtant de temps en temps devant une œuvre qui les interpellait plus qu'une autre…Balty revint quelques minutes après…Tout sourire, visiblement content de lui.

« Alors mes amours, elle vous plait cette exposition ? » en prenant les enfants par les épaules.

« J'y comprends rien » lâcha Chadwick qui semblait gagné par l'ennui.

« Y a que des tâches » continua Jewel

« QUOI ?...Mais absolument pas » s'offusqua Balty

Il les tira devant un tableau noir avec plusieurs traits rouges.

« Que vois-tu ? » demanda-t-il à Chadwick

« Un tableau noir et des lignes rouges » las

Balty fronça les sourcils

« Fais travailler ton imagination, chaton…Laisse toi aller…Ne cherche pas à comprendre…Imagine » Il ferma les yeux et lança son bras avec emphase…

« Je vois toujours que des tâches moi » insista le garçon.

« Lis le titre » se désespéra Balty

« Chagrin » en se penchant.

« Réfléchis un instant…A quelle couleur te fait penser le chagrin ? »

Chadwick regarda le tableau un long moment. Son regard s'éclaira

« Noir…Et le rouge, ce serait les larmes alors ?»

« VOILAAAAA… » hurla Balty en lui tapant dans le dos, le faisant avancé d'un pas sous la frappe.

« Tu vois…Tout le secret de l'art moderne se fait dans le ressenti….Il n'y a pas de logique à chercher…Juste fermer les yeux et laisser parler l'imaginaire… » en mimant sa phrase avec moulte grimaces qui firent rire Jewel.

Castiel l'observait avec tendresse et Dean avec stupéfaction…

Ils terminèrent la visite sur une salle remplie de statue de marbre…

« Alors ? » Balty sourit en pointant une statue

« Vous y voyez quoi ? »

« Un morceau de caillou » ronchonna Dean qui commençait à ronger son frein.

Batly secoua la tête en faisant la moue…

« C'est joli » lança Jewel en s'approchant main tendue

« Pas touché ma puce » se pencha Balty en lui souriant.

« Juste regarder »

« On dirait des amoureux » en ne détachant pas le regard de la statue.

« Chad…Peux-tu nous donner le nom de cette œuvre, s'il te plait ? » avec un air de professeur foldingue, bras croisés dans le dos.

« Amour tu »

Il se tourna vers Balty

« Amour tu ? »

« Oui dans le sens où il n'est pas dit, mon chou, pas tu dans le sens vous… »

« Ah »

« Tu sais dans le genre…Je t'aime mais je ne te dis rien » en souriant…Il sentit le regard perçant de Castiel sur sa nuque.

« Oh, comme Chad et Lindsay alors» lança naïvement Jewel

Chadwick rougit violemment

« Lindsay ? » répéta Dean en approchant son fils

« Qui s'est cette Lindsay ? »

« Elle danse en 3eme classe » continua Jewel, tout en continuant à regarder la statue.

« Quoi ?…C'est la jolie fille que tu reluquais à la représentation ? C'est elle ?»

« Papa… » fulmina Chadwick en foudroyant sa sœur

« Mais c'est génial ça »

« On est juste copain » en baissant la tête.

« T'inquiète…Tu as le charme de ton père…Je suis sûre qu'elle va y succomber très vite» lança Balty en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Evite juste de lui parler western, ZZ top et Cendrillon » ajouta-t-il, rictus aux lèvres.

« Oh toi, La ferme hein ! » maugréa Dean.

« Touché…Coulé »

« Quoi ? » en se retournant furieux vers Balty

« L'œuvre là s'appelle touché coulé » un sourire en coin pointant une statue sur sa droite.

Castiel sentit que l'humour de Balty ne faisait plus l'unanimité.

« Il est bientôt 21h…On devrait penser à rentrer, non ? »

« Bonne idée » lança Dean, un peu énervé en s'éloignant.

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? » s'étonna Balty peu habitué à ce genre de réaction de la part de Dean.

« Je crois qu'il a eu sa dose de tâche et de cailloux » soupira Castiel.

« Tu viens, Jewel ? On rentre ma puce »

« Déjà ? »

« Tu dois encore prendre ton bain …Tu devrais déjà être au lit d'ailleurs»

« Tu viens avec nous Balty ? » en prenant la main de Castiel.

« Non ma puce…Je vais rester encore un peu »

D'un regard, Castiel sut qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la nuit.

« On se tient au courant ma poule »

« Amuse toi bien, Balty…Fais attention à toi.. »

Balty lui sourit en tapant sur sa poche avant de pantalon

« T'inquiète, j'ai toujours ce qu'il faut »

« Merci pour l'exposition… »

« Y a pas de quoi…Tu sais que j'adore vous faire plaisir…Vous êtes ma petite famille préférée »

« Tu vas pas dire au revoir à Papa et Chad ? » en attrapant ses doigts de sa main libre.

« Je pense que Papa est un peu fâché contre moi »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce sont des histoires d'adulte ma puce » sourit Castiel.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean les attendait sur le parking avec Chadwick…Visiblement ils étaient en pleine conversation père/fils…Castiel se tint un peu à l'écart avec les 2 autres…Il rhabilla Jewel et ferma lui-même son trenchcoat, le fond de l'air étant frais.

Dean les aperçut…Il tapa sur l'épaule de son fils et ils vinrent les rejoindre.

« Désolé mec…Mais je commençais à devenir dingue là-dedans » en souriant à Balty qui était sorti sous l'insistance de Jewel.

« T'inquiète mon Deanou… » en lui tapotant la joue.

Dean se renfrogna, il n'aimait pas trop ce type de geste de tendresse dont raffolait tant Balty, toujours très tactile dans ses démonstrations d'affection.

Il embrassa Chadwick qui le remercia pour la visite et promis de citer « Chagrin » dans son exposé.

Il souleva Jewel du sol et l'embrassa bruyamment sur les deux joues.

« Tu ne rentres pas avec nous ? » s'étonna Dean

« Non….Je vais rester un peu ici…Je te confie, Cassou…Prends- bien soin de lui » en souriant avec tendresse à ce dernier.

« Mais enfin… » Dean resta pantois.

« On y va….Les enfants ont sport demain » l'interrompit Castiel en le tirant par le bras.

« Salut Balty…Téléphones »

« Demain sans faute… »

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Contrairement à ce que craignit Dean, les enfants avaient adorés leur soirée culturelle…Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler de « Chagrin », de « Amour tu » et de « Chattes » à l'arrière de l'Impala…

Castiel les écoutait et répondait à leur question sans rechigner.

Les enfants ne prirent même pas la peine de manger quelque chose…Dean dut les tirer jusqu'à la salle de bain pendant que Castiel sortait Apache…

Quand il revint, Dean avait préparé un petit encas sur le pouce.

« Ils n'ont pas su attendre…Ils se sont endormis avant même d'avoir mis leur 2eme pied sous les draps »

Castiel sourit et s'assit…Dean avait préparé un sandwich à la va-vite et servit une bière à chacun.

« A nous » en trinquant avec Castiel comme ils le faisaient souvent quand ils étaient en tête à tête.

« A notre famille » répondait toujours Castiel.

« C'était sympa cette petite expo » lança Dean

« Je trouve aussi et les enfants ont eu l'air d'adorer »

« Oui…C'est le cas…Ils m'ont demandé pour refaire ça un de ses jours»

Castiel but une gorgée de sa bière

« Et ? »

« J'ai dit que c'était une bonne idée mais que la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui choisirait le Musée » en riant.

« Je ne serais jamais aussi cultivé que toi, je le sais bien mais j'aimerais vraiment essayé d'avoir l'air moins con parfois»

Il sursauta quand la bouteille de Castiel heurta violemment la table.

« On a déjà eu cette discussion des milliers de fois, Dean Winchester…TU N'ES PAS CON »

« Oui bon d'accord…Pas la peine de gueuler comme ça, je suis pas sourd et puis baisse le ton, tu veux …tu vas finir par réveiller les gosses »

« Alors arrête de te faire passer pour ce que tu n'es pas…MERDE »

« Oui bon » en tendant les mains en signe de reddition.

« N'empêche que j'aimerais me cultiver PLUS » insista-t-il

« C'est une très bonne idée et ça te permettra en plus, de sortir plus souvent avec les enfants »

Dean attrapa son sandwich

« Si tu crois que je vais me farcir les musées tout seul…Tu te fourres les doigts dans l'œil…Tu viendras avec nous...Je me vois pas répondre à toutes leurs questions à la fois »

« Dean » en tiquant

« On ne va pas se taper un musée toutes les semaines, t'inquiètes…Tu peux bien faire un petit effort» en mordant à pleine bouche.

« Ca me dérange pas de sortir avec vous, tu le sais bien, Dean...Mais tu dois te garder des instants privilégiés avec eux, seul à seul»

Dean insistait beaucoup ses deniers temps pour qu'ils sortent tous ensemble le plus souvent possible et ce depuis la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Castiel au centre commercial…

« Je suis avec eux tous les dimanches, Cass et je te ferais remarquer que c'est eux qui ont insisté pour que tu sois de la partie...Et Balty, le pitre de service, est évidemment le bienvenue»

« Balty sera ravi d'apprendre ça »

« Entre parenthèses, je comprends pas comment tu peux supporter ça »

« Quoi dont » en coupant son sandwich en triangle sous le regard dépité de Dean.

« Quand tu auras fini de massacrer ma bouffe…Tu me préviendras ! »

« Tout le monde n'a pas ton gouffre comme bouche»

« Pfff » en remordant de plus belles dans son sandwich.

« Balty aurait pu attendre qu'on parte »

« C'est Balty…Il est impulsif, direct…Il ne calcule rien encore moins quand il s'agit de sexe »

Il crut voir Castiel rougir…

« N'empêche, je lui en toucherais un mot…Ca se fait pas… » continua Dean.

Castiel se mit à rire

« Quoi ? » grogna Dean.

« Tu te la joues gardien de la morale maintenant ? »

« Non…J'ai pas aimé, c'est tout…Ca doit être mon côté vieux jeu »

Castiel mordit dans son premier triangle.

« Balty est libre, Dean…Il est mon amant, mon ami mais je ne l'aime pas et il ne m'aime pas »

« Oui, je sais bien ça, Cass...Vous me l'avez déjà expliqué mille fois en long et en large et en travers, et même si j'ai du mal à comprendre votre relation, je la respecte….Mais j'ai le droit de pas avoir apprécié son attitude avec ce Jonas, ce soir »

« Je lui dirais d'attendre la fin de soirée la prochaine fois » sourit, narquois, Castiel

« Merde, Cass…Va te faire foutre » en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Avec plaisir » répliqua aussi vite Castiel.

Ils continuèrent à manger dans le silence…

« Les enfants veulent aller au Musée des Sciences Naturelles » relança Dean.

« Il est magnifique…J'y ai été avec un de mes amis, archéologue, i ou 3 ans…Les enfants vont adorés et toi avec, j'en suis sur…C'est plein de dinosaures, tu te sentiras dans ton élément »

« Pauv'con » en avalant sa dernière bouchée…Il se tourna vers lui, les yeux rieurs.

« N'empêche que tu l'as bouffé le sandwich du T-Rex »

« J'étais mort de faim…Brontosaure… « en se levant de table.

« J'y vais…Je suis mort et j'ai les enfants à emmener aux cours demain » en s'étirant

« Si tu veux, j'irais les rechercher…Je dois juste aller faire un peu d'administratif au garage, ça devrait pas prendre trop de temps »

« D'accord…J'en profiterais pour aller faire le vaccin d'Apache »

« Ok…Va comme ça »

« Bonne nuit, Dean »

« Bonne nuit, Cass »

Il se leva à son tour, débarrassa le restant de la table et s'installa devant la télévision…

Ils passaient « La dernière caravane »…Un western avec Richard Widmark, il adorait ce comédien.

Il finit par s'endormir sur le sofa…

Castiel le découvrit en venant rechercher son trenchcoat oublié dans la cuisine.

Il prit une couverture de réserve dans le salon et en recouvrit Dean qui bougonna dans son sommeil…Il éteint la télévision…

Une caresse à Apache, un dernier sourire vers Dean…

Une famille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire…

Fin chapitre V


	7. La fête des pères

**Je ne sais pas comment vous dire merci tellement vos review me touchent...**

**J'aime tellement cette famille que de voir que les lecteurs y sont attachés autant que moi, me fait trop plaisir.**

**Alors je vous le redis merci, à vous qui laissez des review, à vous qui me lisez ou me mettez en favoris**

**Vous êtes ma récompense...**

« La fête des pères »

Tous étaient réunis autour de la table de cuisine…Ils avaient ri, beaucoup ri…

Les enfants avaient invités Bobby, Jo et Balty….

A chaque bout de table, Dean et Castiel, face à face, complices comme jamais devant le bonheur de se retrouver tous ensemble.

Depuis la mort de Tessa, c'était la première fois que Dean se laissait aller à être vraiment heureux lors d'une fête de famille…

En général, il gardait un sourire de circonstance mais ses yeux étaient toujours lointain…Il ne voulait pas montrer la douleur de l'absence à ses enfants…Si Jewel n'y voyait rien, Chadwick, lui, manquant autant de sa mère que Dean de sa femme, sentait bien qu'il y avait là, le poids d'une ombre.

Depuis quelques mois pourtant, Dean se permettait enfin d'être lui-même, de revivre entièrement…Il pensait encore à elle mais la vie avait repris ses droits...

Le fait d'à nouveau fréquenter des femmes et de partager avec elles autres choses que leur lit y était pour beaucoup…Il se sentait prêt à tourner une page de sa vie et à ouvrir un nouveau chapitre sans pour autant en fermer le livre.

Tout en finissant son poulet frit, il jeta un œil discret à la table…Jo qui taquinait Chadwick avec sa petite copine de danse….Bobby qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire des élucubrations de Balty.

Jewel qui glissait en douce des morceaux de poulet à Apache couché sous la table, à l'affut…

Il croisa son regard…Ils se sourirent…

Castiel avait repoussé son assiette, le menton appuyé sur sa main droite et regardait Jewel.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Il avait passé l'après-midi de la veille avec elle dans la cuisine…Ils avaient profité de l'absence de Dean pour la journée.

Il lui avait enfilé un tablier qui lui tombait presque sur les chevilles…Il fit un nœud derrière son cou pour tenter de le relever le plus haut possible.

Il enfila ensuite celui de Dean en soupirant car si Castiel était doué pour beaucoup de chose, il y avait un domaine où il ne présentait aucun talent…C'était celui de la cuisine…

Il savait à peine se cuire un œuf et à part des pâtes au fromage, il était plutôt pitoyable derrière les fourneaux.

Si bien que quand Jewel vint vers lui en lui tendant le livre de recettes de Tessa, il perdit de sa superbe.

« Tu veux lui faire une tarte aux pommes ? » la mine défaite

« Tu vas m'aider, dit Castiel ? » avec un grand sourire

« Mais…mais….mais ma puce, je ne sais pas cuisiner, tu le sais bien »

« Mais c'est pour sa fête » suppliante.

« Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Jo de venir t'aider ? »

« Je veux la faire avec toi…Jo, elle cuisine pas bien » en faisant la moue…

Elle n'avait visiblement pas oublié la fois où Jo les avait invité chez elle et avait malencontreusement confondu le sucre et le sel…Ce qui donna à son agneau un gout un peu étrange et à son pudding, juste l'envie de vomir…

Castiel fit la moue à son tour…Le gout affreux du pudding vanille au sel, lui remonta dans la gorge.

Il prit le livre de recette et jeta un œil à « Tarte aux pommes » dont le coin était corné…

Tessa en faisait souvent pour Dean…C'était son pêché mignon…Il profitait de n'importe quelle occasion pour s'en acheter ou s'en faire acheter.

Il s'assit à la table de cuisine et soupira….Cela ne devait pas être si sorcier après tout.

Il releva les yeux dans ceux de Jewel.

« Bon…On perd rien à essayer, hum…Si on la rate, on pourra toujours courir chez le pâtissier » en souriant

« Oh merci, Castiel » en sautant sur place.

Tous les ingrédients étaient à présent étalés sur la table…Jewel arborait un énorme sourire, Castiel lui, une mine déconfite…

Il ouvrit le livre de recette et se mit à lire les instructions

« ◦Etalez la moitié de la pâte brisée avec un rouleau à pâtisserie pour faire une pâte légèrement plus grande que le moule à tarte »

Il se tourna vers Jewel

« On a un rouleau à tarte nous ? »

« Oui oui » en opinant de la tête, elle se tourna et ouvra le tiroir du meuble de cuisine

« C'est celui de maman » en le posant sur la table avec effort, il pesait.

◦Ne découpez pas le surplus de pâte qui dépasse

◦Mettez au réfrigérateur ou au freezer jusqu'à ce que la pâte soit ferme, soit 30 minutes à peu près.

◦Préchauffez le four à 220° Celsius (425° F) et mettez la grille sur le réglage le plus bas possible

« Bon…Allons y »

Il ouvrit l'emballage de pâte brisée et sourit…La pâte était déjà roulée…Il suffisait de l'étaler dans le moule…

Il se souvint vaguement qu'il fallait beurrer le fond de celui-ci et y mettre un fond de farine

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour que ça ne colle pas…J'ai vu ça dans une émission de télé » en se battant avec la pâte qui collait à ses doigts

« Merde » quand elle se déchira sur le côté…

« C'est pas grave…. »

Il écrasa avec le bout de son index pour récoler le bord légèrement abimé.

« Voilà, ça devrait le faire » un peu dubitatif…Ca ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la photo illustrée.

Il se retourna et alluma le four…Il plaça la grille au plus bas…

« Mets la tarte dans le frigo ma puce » en lui tendant le moule…

Toute fière, Jewel marcha prudemment, Castiel lui ouvrit la porte et elle glissa le moule entre la salade préparée et le pot de mayonnaise.

◦Battez dans un bol le jaune d'oeuf et la crème fraîche

◦Coupez les pommes en fines tranches

« Bon, tu vas battre le jaune et la crème…Je vais m'occuper de ….Couper les pommes »

Jewel debout sur une chaise aux côtés de Castiel, mélangea le jaune d'œuf et la crème fraiche…

Castiel se mit à peler et couper les morceaux de pommes en fines tranches…Il mit plusieurs minutes à y arriver…Oubliant quelques pépins et quelques morceaux de peau dans le lot…

« On y verra rien quand ça sera cuit » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents

« Fini » lança Jewel toute fière de son mélange.

« Tiens… » en reprenant la crème et la mettant sur le côté…

Il lui tendit les tranches de pommes étalées sur sa planche en bois.

« Mets tout ça dans le grand bol…J'ai plus de place ici…» perdu entre les épluchures et les cœurs de pomme abandonnés.

Quand tout fut fini, Castiel coupa un citron en 2 et le tendit à Jewel qui le pressa de toutes ses forces au-dessus d'un petit bol…

« Ca devrait aller ma puce …Ils disent 2 cuillères à soupe… »

Il se pencha sur le livre de cuisine.

◦Dans un bol, mélangez les pommes, 3 cuillères à soupe de farine, le jus de citron, ¼ de tasse de sucre en poudre, une cuillère à thé de cannelle en poudre, une grosse pincée de noix de muscade et une pincée de sel

« Une cuillère à thé ? » s'interrogea Castiel

« On a ça ici ? » se tournant vers Jewel qui fit non de la tête

« Ca doit pas être très différent d'une cuillère à café, non ?…. » en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il mit de la farine…Jewel versa le jus de citron

« Attention ma puce…Il fallait pas tout verser » limite de la panique.

« Bon, c'est pas grave » devant l'air désespéré de la petite

« Je pense qu'il n'y avait pas plus de 3 cuillères à soupe de toutes manières »

Il ouvrit l'armoire pour prendre une tasse…Mug ou simple tasse à café…Il y avait une dizaine de tasse d'au moins 5 tailles différentes.

« Ca commence bien »

Il opta pour une simple tasse à café et la remplit d'un quart de sucre

« Bon…Ca à l'air d'aller…Non ? » cherchant l'approbation d'une enfant de 6 ans

Il l'ajouta à la préparation et prit une cuillère à café de cannelle…Il tiqua…Ca faisait quand même beaucoup, pensa-t-il tout en rajoutant la cannelle…

Il tendit le pot de sel à Jewel

« Une petite pincée…Souviens toi de Jo »

Elle prit le sel du bout du doigt

« Un peu plus quand même, Jew…Là, c'est pas assez »

Il prit le pot de noix de muscade et saupoudra les pommes.

« Reste plus qu'à mélanger »

Il tendit le bol à Jewel…Elle prit une cuillère en bois et à l'aide de ses 2 mains se mit à tourner dans le plat que Castiel tenait fermement.

« Tourne pas trop fort ma puce… » la voyant écraser les tranches de pommes…

L'odeur de la cannelle remonta du plat, Castiel commença à se poser la question de la cuillère à thé versus cuillère à café…

« Va chercher la pâte dans le frigo… »

Elle sauta de sa chaise et ramena toute fière, le moule.

Castiel jeta sa planche en bois dans l'évier pendant que Jewel, le bout de la langue coincée entre ses dents, posa la tarte sur la table et reprit sa place sur sa chaise.

◦Mettez le mélange dans le plat à tarte refroidi

◦Mettez une cuillère de beurre en morceaux sur la préparation.

Il prit le beurre et Jewel, à l'aide d'un couteau sans lame, coupa le morceau en dés…Elle grimaça au contact de la graisse sur ses doigts…Doigts qu'elle essuya aussitôt sur son tablier y étalant une jolie couche de beurre.

◦Etalez l'autre partie de la pâte à tarte

◦Faites des fentes avec un couteau sur la pâte du dessus

◦Etalez le mélange oeuf-crême sur les bords de la pâte dans le moule

◦Mettez la pâte sur les fruits, et faites rentrer les bords de la partie supérieure de la pâte aux extrémités

Castiel posa le moule rempli près de l'évier et étala la pâte sur la table…Elle y resta collée...

« Merde »

Il prit de la farine et saupoudra le tout…Il se frotta le nez pris par la poudreuse…

Jewel se mit à rire, il avait fait pis que mieux.

« Essuies moi ça ma puce… » en se baissant vers elle.

Elle releva son tablier et se mit consciencieusement à lui étaler du beurre sur son nez en ôtant la farine.

Il fronça des sourcils.

« Jeweellll »

« J'ai pas fait exprès » en se reculant tout en se mettant à rire.

« C'est ça oui » en lui faisant une pincette sur le nez…

Elle se frotta le visage pour en chasser la farine que Castiel venait de lui mettre sur le visage.

Il prit un couteau et tout en regardant l'image sur le livre, il fit quelques fentes sur la pâte.

« A toi maintenant » en lui tendant le bol crème-œuf qu'elle avait mélangé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il reprit le moule

« Tu dois en mettre sur tout le bord »

« Avec mes doigts ? »

« Bah…..Je suppose que oui…C'est pas écrit….Et puis on a pas de pinceau donc »

Elle plongea ses doigts avec un peu de dégout dans le mélange se mit à badigeonner les bords, débordant allègrement…le mélange s'étalant sur la table et coulant dans la tarte.

« Fais attention à ce que tu fais, Jewel…Tu en mets partout »

« C'est difficile » se plaignit la petite, en ressortant à nouveau sa langue en coin.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui…

Elle était si fière de cuisiner pour son père…

Peu importait le résultat…Dean allait adorer…

Quand Jewel eut fini, il prit la pâte sur la table qui se décolla difficilement et la posa en couvercle sur le moule…Il en pinça les bords pour les souder.

◦Etalez le mélange oeuf-crème sur la pâte du dessus

◦Répandez du sucre cristal sur la pâte

◦Placez au réfrigérateur ou freezer pendant 30 minutes, jusqu'à ce que la pâte soit dure

« J'ai oublié le sucre cristal » soupira Castiel

« On a du sucre » lança Jewel pour qui du sucre restait du sucre.

« Tu sais quoi, je vais en mélanger un peu à la crème… »

Il en mit une cuillère à café dans ce qu'il restait du peu de mélange que Jewel avait à moitié déversée dans la préparation.

« Bon à ton tour…Tu étales le tout très doucement sur la pâte sans pousser surtout, tu dois pas l'écraser »

« Je fais comment alors ? » la main dans le bol de crème.

« Attends »

Il lui prit le poignet et guida sa main sur la pâte...

Ce fut le moment que choisit Chadwick pour rentrer de la promenade du chien…Il resta à les observer depuis la porte.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle…Il croisa les bras, épaule appuyés sur le chambranle, Apache assis à ses côtés…

Ce fut le bruit du chien se léchant les babines qui les sortirent de leur concentration.

« Chad…T'as vu…On a fait une tarte pour papa demain » en descendant de sa chaise et courant vers son frère.

« Je vois ça » en observant le champ de bataille qu'était devenue la cuisine…

« Oui, je sais » Castiel, l'air dépité.

Chadwick et Jewel se tournèrent vers lui…Debout devant la tarte finie, farine et beurre sur le nez…Table dévastée…Le tablier de leur père taché de farine…

« Quoi ? » devant le regard des enfants.

«Rien » lança Chadwick en enlevant la laisse d'Apache qui en profita aussitôt pour se jeter sur les doigts de Jewel et se mettre à les lécher sous le rire cristallin de la petite…

« C'est pas propre, Jew… Arrête» fit remarquer Castiel tout en mettant la tarte dans le frigo où elle devait reposer 30 minutes avant d'être mise au four.

« Tu viens m'aider à faire la vaisselle ? Il ne faut laisser aucune trace…. » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Et les épluchures ? » lança Chadwick

« Papa va direct comprendre »

« Ah mince…Bien vu, Chad… »

« Si tu veux, je vais les jeter dans la poubelle du parc »

« Ca te dérange pas ? » Tout en prenant un essuie et frottant son nez.

« Ca sera ma participation »

Castiel se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolé, Chad…J'ai pas pensé à te demander si tu voulais nous aider »

« T'inquiète… » en prenant un sac plastique dans l'armoire.

« Dis Castiel » en poussant les épluchures dans le sac

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux bien venir avec moi chez le libraire après…J'hésite entre 2 choses pour Papa… »

« Laisse-moi le temps de faire la vaisselle et de ranger tout ce chantier…Et on ira tous ensemble pendant que la tarte cuit…Ca te va ? »

« Génial » en souriant, il prit tous les déchets sur la table…Œufs, pot de crème, l'emballage de la pâte…Il ne devait plus reste aucune trace de la tarte aux pommes.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine quand il se retourna vers Castiel qui s'affairait à ranger la table, un peu dépassé par les évènements.

Castiel qui avait passé toute la semaine avec lui à promener les chiens du quartier…Seul moyen que Chadwick avait trouvé pour récolter assez d'argent pour acheter le cadeau de son père…

Vu le succès de ses petits mots dans les boites aux lettres, il se retrouva vite déborder par les demandes et ce fut tout naturellement que Castiel se proposa de l'aider…

Après les cours, il l'accompagnait avec Jewel pour la promenade d'Apache et d'une dizaine de chien.

Jewel tenait le vieux Gribou, un caniche presque centenaire et Patch, un jeune yorkshire…

Castiel tenait les 2 bouledogues anglais de Madame Willard, le dalmatien du libraire et le couple de Westie d'une de leur voisine…

Il avait du mal à se dépêtrer parfois avec les laisses qui s'emmêlaient mais il tenait jusqu'au terrain du parc réservé aux chiens…

Ils les laissaient alors se défouler pendant une petite heure avant de les ramener à leurs propriétaires.

Chadwick tenait Apache et kart, le pittbull de Monsieur Andreï…

A peine rentré de promenade, Chadwick repartait et allait promener les 3 derniers chiens de sa liste…C'était 3 vieux chiens qui ne demandaient qu'une toute petite ballade de quelques minutes.

Dean se posa bien quelques questions sur le fait que Castiel accompagnait les enfants, il se dit, au final, qu'il cherchait peut-être juste à respirer un peu d'air frais et à prendre le soleil…

Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant de ce qui se tramait…Il avait énormément de travail et était trop fatigué pour chercher une explication somme toute inutile…

La semaine finie, Chadwick fit les comptes et fut surpris de ce qu'il avait gagné…C'était beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré…

Il mit une partie de l'argent dans sa tirelire et sourit…Il avait vu un magnifique livre chez le libraire mais là, il hésitait soudain….Il avait assez d'argent pour acheter la merveille qui trônait dans la vitrine de ce même libraire…Il lui fallait un avis…Et ce fut tout naturellement qu'il se tourna vers Castiel.

Il avait enfourné la tarte en diminuant le four sur 190° Celcius (375°F) pour environ 30 minutes de cuisson…

Le libraire était au coin de la rue….Par précaution, il mit la minuterie du four…

Le chien les regarda partir en s'effondrant dans son panier.

« C'est magnifique, Chad, il va adorer »

« T'es sur ? »

« Certain »

Il tenait fièrement son cadeau emballé dans les mains…Castiel était entouré des 2 enfants, quiconque les aurait croisés à ce moment-là, aurait pu croire que c'était les siens tant ils semblaient soudés et ressemblaient à une famille ordinaire…

Castiel tenait par l'épaule Chadwick et par la main, Jewel qui jouait à sauter sur les dalles du trottoir en évitant les bords.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien…

Quand ils rentrèrent, la maison embaumait l'odeur de la tarte aux pommes et ….de la cannelle.

Castiel décida de la monter dans son appartement, histoire d'éviter que Dean ne tombe inévitablement dessus…Ils ouvrirent grand les fenêtres et la porte du jardin pour chasser le parfum qui avait envahi toute la maison.

Dean rentrerait dans moins de 2h…Il ne devait plus rester aucune trace de la surprise.

Chadwick confia son cadeau à Castiel et Jewel, le sien, par la même occasion, emballé lui aussi…Elle n'avait rien voulu dire à Castiel sur son contenu et avait menacé du regard une de ses amies qui allait tout raconter à la sortie des classes.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Le repas fini, tous se rendirent dans le salon…Castiel débarrassa la table avec Jo pendant que qu'il alluma le percolateur…

Ils pouvaient entendre la voix de Balty s'élever…Il racontait sa dernière mésaventure… Comment il s'était retrouvé à moitié nu dans le couloir d'un hôtel devant la chambre de son dernier amant, uniquement vêtu d'un string noir et armé d'une cravache…

Castiel entendait les éclats de rire des enfants et de Dean….

Quand il entra dans le salon, tasses vides dans les mains suivi par Jo…Dean avait les larmes aux yeux…

« Je déteste les courants d'air » conclut Balty en riant…

« On peut donner les cadeaux, Castiel ? » demanda timidement Jewel

« Je les ai mis sur la table du salon….Balty, tu veux bien les accompagner, s'il te plait »

« Bien sûr, mon p'tit sucre » en attrapant Jewel en marche et la jetant dans ses bras et en ébouriffant les cheveux de Chadwick qui le repoussa en riant.

« En avant les monstres… »

Castiel en profita pour servir le café sur la table basse…Dean essuya ses larmes au coin des yeux

« Il est impayable ce mec » en parlant de Balty

« Il n'existerait pas qu'il faudrait l'inventer » en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du divan.

Les enfants revinrent tout sourire sous les applaudissements de Bobby et Jo…

« Castiel…Tu viens ? » hurla Jewel.

Dean s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil.

« Toi d'abord » lança Chadwick à sa sœur.

Elle sourit ravie…

« Tiens… » en lui tendant le cadeau…Il tira sa fille vers lui et l'embrassa

« Merci ma puce »

« Bonne fête mon papa » en se jetant à son cou.

Il la repoussa doucement tachant de cacher l'émotion qui s'empara de lui…En vain…

Il ouvrit doucement le cadeau sous le regard attentif de tous…

« Tu pourrais pas aller plus vite, mon chou… » s'impatienta Balty penché derrière lui.

Le visage de Dean se marqua…Un court silence…

« C'est magnifique » dans un souffle.

« Tu aimes ? »

« Si j'aime…Je l'adore, tu veux dire »

« C'est moi qui ait choisi les photos…Pas vrai Jo !» en se tournant vers elle pour la prendre à

témoin.

« Vrai ma puce » en lui souriant avec tendresse

« Je trouvais pas la boite » en baissant le regard

Dean finit par tendre le cadeau à Castiel qui s'approcha.

Elle avait découpé plusieurs photos et en avait fait un montage autour d'une grande, centrale…

Une des dernières photos qu'ils avaient fait tous ensemble…Dean tenant Tessa dans ses bras et Castiel accroupi devant entouré de Chadwick et Jewel…

Tous souriant…A l'époque rien ne les préparaient à ce qui allait arriver…Le temps du bonheur éphémère.

Dean regarda Castiel et pointa une photo à droite de la grande…Jewel y avait collé à l'aide de petits cœurs, une photo de ce qui était pour elle, maintenant, sa famille…

Dean tenant son fils par les épaules d'un côté et sa fille de l'autre…Accroupi devant, Castiel, sur chacune de ses épaule, la main d'un des enfants…

C'était une idée de Jo cette photo…Dean l'adorait…Le geste des enfants avaient été naturels, Jo n'y était pour rien…

Ca voulait tout dire…Dean vit les yeux de Castiel se brouiller dans un sourire.

« C'est magnifique ma puce »

« C'est pour ça que je voulais pas te dire le cadeau » en se tournant vers lui, le plus sérieusement du monde

Sur le montage, une photo de Balty avec Apache…Une photo de Bobby et Jo …

Jewel avait demandé à cette dernière qui était la jolie dame aux cheveux blonds sur la photo avec le petit garçon qui souriait. Jo avait répondu…

Jewel avait aussitôt pris la photo…Dean et sa mère…

Dean se leva et posa le montage sur la cheminée…A côté de celle de Tessa et lui…

« Merci ma puce » Il attrapa sa fille et la souleva du sol pour la serrer contre lui

« T'es pas triste ?» s'inquiéta la voix dans le creux de son cou.

« Non, je suis heureux…Très heureux »

Elle s'écarta et l'embrassa sur la joue le plus fort qu'elle le put.

« A mon tour maintenant » lança Chadwick.

Dean reposa Jewel près de Castiel qui sourit à la petite en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Bonne fête Papa… » en lui posant le cadeau sur ses genoux.

« Il a travaillé dur pour ça » lança Castiel en levant son regard dans celui de Chadwick.

« Vraiment ? » en commençant à le déballer.

Il resta les bras en suspension

« OH PUTAIN » les yeux s'écarquillant

« Mais tu es fou mon grand…C'est ma…magnifique » en observant, admiratif, la réplique collector d'une Chevrolet Impala 1967…

« Mon bébé… » en approchant ses yeux de la boite en verre plastique qui protégeait la voiture.

« Elle est superbe »

« Elle est numérotée » dit avec fierté Chadwick

« Mais… » en regardant admiratif son fils

« Comment as-tu fait ?...Cela a dû de couter une fortune !»

« J'ai travaillé » en bombant le torse

« Il a promené les chiens du quartier pendant une semaine » en serrant les épaules de Jewel debout devant lui, admirative devant la voiture.

Chadwick sourit à Castiel…Il allait dire que ce dernier l'avait aidé mais Castiel lui intima du regard de se taire.

« Je suis le père le plus gâté du monde » il tira son fils à lui et l'embrassa.

« Merci…Je t'aime fiston »

« Je t'aime Pa' »

« Moi aussi je t'aime papa » lança Jewel en se ruant sur son père.

Balty dans un reflex instantané, attrapa la voiture avant que celle-ci, qui basculait dangereusement sur les genoux de Dean, ne tombe.

Castiel s'écarta et monta à l'étage suivi du regard par Dean qui serrait toujours ses enfants dans ses bras.

« Cass ? » inquiet

« Je vais chercher le clou du spectacle » sans se retourner.

« Quoi ?… » en écartant ses enfants, tout en les interrogeant du regard.

« C'est une idée de Jewel… » sourit Chadwick.

Castiel réapparut quelques secondes après…Tarte aux pommes dans les mains.

« Faites maison » lança-t-il en dressant la tête…

« Par Jewel ici présente »

« C'est vrai ma puce…Tu as fait une tarte, pour moi ? »

« Castiel a presque tout fait »

« Cass…Toi…Derrière les fourneaux » le visage de Dean se ferma en se tournant vers Castiel.

« Oh Ca va hein, me regarde pas comme si je m'apprêtais à t'empoissonner non plus…Ca pourra pas être pire que le pudding de Jo » se vexa-t-il en posant la tarte sur la table basse

« Non…C'est pas ça… » répondit Dean, la voix un peu tremblante.

« Elle a l'air super bonne » en changeant de ton.

« J'espère…Parce que Jewel et moi avons dû un peu improvisé… »

Dean tiqua

« Un tout petit peu » s'empressa de continuer Castiel.

« Faudra être indulgent…C'est une première pour nous… » en jetant un œil vers la petite qui reluquait le gâteau.

« Vous comptez un jour la manger cette tarte ou vous attendez qu'elle se coupe toute seule » lança, bougon, Bobby en repoussant sa casquette

« Je vais chercher des assiettes et un couteau »

« Vous avez de la glace, j'espère » lança Balty faussement paniqué.

« Oui….J'ai acheté de la vanille » sourit Castiel.

« Je t'adore toi » en lui embrassant la joue et suivant Jo à la cuisine.

Dean jeta un œil sur la cheminée et sur la voiture que Balty avait posé, à l'abri, sur le meuble d'entrée.

« Merci mes anges… »

Dean découpa la tarte avec envie mais presque avec trop de délicatesse…Il déposa une part pour chaque, seul Bobby et Balty prirent de la glace.

Dean criait au blasphème…Les enfants au fait que leur estomac était encore plein du diner…

Castiel avait trop d'appréhension pour ne fusse que porter un morceau de tarte en bouche…Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Dean…

Il ne dit rien…

« C'est bon ? » s'inquiéta Jewel

« PUTAIN…Elle est super bonne » lança, épaté, Dean en avalant une 2eme bouchée.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Castiel en regardant sa propre assiette.

« Ca manque pas de cannelle en tous cas» laissa tomber Bobby

« M'en fous…J'adore la cannelle » répliqua aussitôt Dean.

« C'est pas bon ? »

« Cassou mon ange, n'écoutes pas ce vieux grincheux…Tu cuisines aussi bien que tu fais l'amour… » lança Balty les yeux fermés en savourant la glace qui fondait sans sa bouche en se mélangeant aux pommes.

« Balty » tonna Castiel en rougissant

« Quoi… » en rouvrant les yeux sur toute la tablée tournée vers lui.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? » innocemment

Ce fut un énorme éclat de rire général….

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel terminait de ranger la cuisine…Dean avait été couché les enfants…

Il recouvrit la dernière part de tarte et s'apprêtait à la ranger dans le frigo.

« Laisses» lança Dean entrant dans la cuisine.

Il prit l'assiette et s'assit…

« Tu vas encore manger ? »

« Tu crois quand même que je vais laisser cette part toute seule non ? Ce serait un crime » en attrapant une fourchette qui trainait sur la table.

« Cass »

« Oui »

« Merci » en avalant une première bouchée.

« J'ai rien fait…Ce sont toutes des idées de tes enfants…Je les ai juste aidé »

« Je sais…Ils m'ont dit pour les promenades et la tarte…. »

« Rince ton assiette quand tu as fini…Je suis crevé, je vais me coucher…. » pour couper court à la conversation.

« M'étonnerait que Balty te fiche la paix…Ta tarte a fait son petit effet sur lui» sourire en coin.

« C'était pas le but » en souriant à son tour, les yeux baissés.

« Tu devrais penser à en faire plus souvent » en avalant une nouvelle bouchée.

« Elle est trop bonne »

« Bonne nuit, goinfre »

« Bonne nuit, Cass...Et merci pour tout» La voix pétrie de tendresse en croisant son regard.

En passant par le salon, Castiel jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la photo montage et sourit…Une famille décidemment si ordinaire…

Fin.

**A noter que vous pouvez faire la recette de l'Appel pie version « Dean »...La recette est la bonne.**

**Ayez juste la main moins lourdes que nos 2 in-experts...LOL**


	8. Couloir B

**Je ne sais plus comment vous remercier de suivre avec tant d'enthousiasme les aventures de cette famille si ordinaire...Ca me touche énormément**

**Merci pour toutes vos review qui donnent vie à cette fic**

**Merci pour la lire et la mettre dans vos favoris**

**Merci à Adam-Mike (guest) que je n'ai pu remercier personnellement.**

Chapitre VII : « Couloir B »

Dean attendait dans ce fichu couloir depuis bientôt une heure. Il n'avait cessé de fixer ses mains, coudes posés sur ses genoux. Tordant ses doigts, relevant les yeux à chaque infirmière qui passait mais aucune ne s'arrêta, poursuivant ce ballet sans fin qu'était les urgences.

Il respira profondément pour essayer d'ôter cette boule qui lui serrait la gorge depuis ce coup de téléphone maudit.

Les appels au micro, les cris des patients, les pleurs, la voix en écho des médecins et du personnels soignants et puis cette odeur qui lui collait aux narines et qui lui rappela soudain Tessa...

« Je t'en supplie ma chérie où que tu sois...Protèges- le...On ne pourra pas vivre sans lui...Je...Je pourrais pas Tessa »

Il sentit ses yeux se noyer, ses nerfs lâchés et enfuit son visage entre ses mains.

« Putain Cass » serrant ses cheveux entre ses doigts pour éviter de hurler sa rage, pour éviter d'insulter Dieu, son dernier espoir.

« Monsieur Winchester ? » Une voix d'homme.

Il se redressa en essuyant ses joues de la paume des mains.

« Oui » en se levant.

« Je suis le Docteur Gabriel... » en lui tendant la main

« C'est moi qui ait pris en charge votre ami à son arrivée »

« Comment va-t-il ? » en lui serrant la main distraitement.

« Il va bien...Ne vous inquiétez pas...Il est hors de danger »

« Oh Putain » en se passant les mains sur le crâne et se mettant à marcher de longs en larges pour ne pas exploser.

« Je peux le voir ? »

« Il est en salle de réveil mais vous pourrez le voir dès qu'il sera transférer aux soins intensifs» en souriant

« Aux soins intensifs ? » pâlit Dean.

« Il doit être maintenu sous surveillance pendant 24h mais c'est normal, ne vous en faites pas »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » l'implora Dean

« Personne n'a rien voulu me dire...Ca fait plus d'une heure que je poireaute ici sans aucunes nouvelles» pesta-t-il, se sentant soudain inutile.

« D'après ce que j'en sais...Votre ami se serait fait agressé à la sortie d'une réception ou d'une fête »

« Agressé ? »

« Votre ami est gay, n'est-ce pas ? » le regard plongé dans le sien

« Oui et al.. » Tout à coup, il comprit

« Quoi vous essayez de me dire...Vous voulez dire qu'il a été victime d'une agression...D'une agression homophobe, c'est ça ? » le visage pétrifié.

« D'après ce que Monsieur Novak a déclaré aux policiers avant d'être amené ici, oui...Il se serait fait attaqué par 2 hommes dans une ruelle...C'est un voisin alerté par le bruit qui a averti la police et fait fuir les agresseurs... »

« Merde » en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise

« Je vois, hélas, des cas comme celui-ci arriver de plus en plus souvent aux urgences, vous savez...Votre ami a eu de la chance...Il doit une fière chandelle à cet homme »

« Pardon ? » en levant son regard incrédule sur le médecin.

« Il a une côté fêlée et 2 autres cassées, l'une d'elle lui a percé le poumon gauche provoquant un pneumothorax...On a dû intervenir car à cela, c'est ajouté à cela un hémothorax... »

« Hémo...quoi ? » semblant perdre le fil de la conversation

« Du sang dans le poumon » lui expliqua le médecin

« Il a aussi une légère commotion cérébrale et des hématomes au dos...Quelques coups de plus et cela aurait pu bien plus grave» continua-t-il

« Mais... » laissa tomber Dean, la voix presque éteinte

« Il semblerait d'après le témoin qu'il ait été frappé à même le sol »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Dean n'enregistrait plus rien de ce que le médecin disait.

« Monsieur Winchester, vous allez bien ? » la main du Dr Gabriel se posa sur son épaule.

« J'ai besoin de respirer...Je dois sortir d'ici » en repoussant le médecin et marchant droit devant, il s'arrêta dans la salle de tri.

Il lui semblait que tout résonnait en lui comme dans un écho sans fin...

Il avait envie de pleurer mais n'y arrivait pas. Il mélangeait les souvenirs d'hier et la peur d'aujourd'hui.

Il revit le visage de Tessa, lui qui n'en avait plus de souvenirs que sur papier glacé et parfois dans un rêve oublié...Il fixait le vide et la vit qui lui souriait et puis il entendit le rire de Castiel et sa voix profonde.

Une main lui attrapa le bras, il sursauta et se retourna. Bobby était là, Bobby était venu.

« Bobby... » en le serrant dans ses bras, ne semblant jamais vouloir s'en défaire.

Ce dernier lui tapota doucement le dos.

« Ca va aller, fiston »

Il entendit Dean reniflé dans son dos et le repoussa doucement. Il avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Il le devait, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer...Pas maintenant...

« Les enfants ? »

« Dès que Chad a téléphoné, Jo est partie chez vous...Elle m'a prévenu tout de suite après»

« Merci, Bobby »

« Viens...Tu as une mine épouvantable...On va se prendre un café » en le tirant vers l'extérieur.

« Non...Je reste ici »

« Dean !»

« Non Bobby »

« Bien...Je vais nous chercher de quoi tenir alors »

« Je t'attends dans le couloir B... »

« Je reviens...Téléphones à tes gosses...Ils sont mort d'inquiétude »

« Je vais le faire »

« Tout de suite Dean... » lui ordonna Bobby.

Il se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il attendit que l'infirmière raccroche, avec un peu d'impatience mais sans rien dire.

« Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Oui, je suis Dean Winchester...Mon ami, Castiel Novak est en salle de réveil...Je dois sortir pour téléphoner...Si jamais... »

« Si jamais, j'enverrais quelqu'un vous chercher » en lui souriant

« Merci »

Il jeta un coup d'œil ver le couloir B, la double porte fermée...Et sortit.

Ce fut Jo qui décrocha... 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Tout pourtant avait débuté par un dimanche tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Le temps étant plutôt nuageux et annonciateur de pluie, Dean et les enfants décidèrent d'un commun accord de rester à la maison et de se faire une après-midi casanière.

Dean n'était pas un grand féru des jeux de société, d'abord parce qu'il estimait avoir dépassé l'âge de jouer aux petits chevaux mais aussi et surtout pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était mauvais joueur et que perdre face à ses enfants n'avait pas de quoi le rendre très fier. Surtout qu'il était très mauvais perdant...

Chadwick, lui, s'y pliait mais sans plus de conviction que son père...Cela ne l'empêcha pas de jubiler par avance, lui et sa sœur prenant toujours un malin plaisir à s'unir contre lui pour assister à cette ultime plaisir sans pareil que de le voir exploser après s'être retenu pendant des heures.

Dean terminait alors, en remballant le tout par « Ce jeu est complètement débile », sa phrase culte.

Sa frustration ne durait que le temps d'une bière ou d'un café. L'hilarité des enfants, elle, durait des heures, l'imitant à la moindre occasion. Pour Dean, c'était de bonne guerre.

Ils avaient pris le petit-déjeuner tard et le temps de tout ranger et de s'occuper d'Apache, il était déjà presque l'heure de déjeuner...Jewel soupçonna son père et son frère de le faire exprès ce qu'ils réfutèrent en cœur.

Ils se contentèrent pour déjeuner de commander des pizzas, Dean trop fatigué de sa semaine de travail faisant au plus simple.

Tous les trois étaient tous assis par terre, réuni autour de la table basse du salon, 3 pizzas posées sur celle-ci quand Castiel fit son entrée.

« Rhooooo comme tu es beau » s'extasia Jewel en se levant.

« Merci ma puce» sourit ce dernier en tirant sur les manches de son blazer en cuir noir.

« Tu es super classe comme ça » siffla épaté Dean, bras appuyé sur son genoux, morceau de 3 fromages en main.

Pantalon droit, chemise blanche au dernier bouton du col défait et blazer noir court avec une paire de boots en cuir noire, il fallait bien avouer, Castiel en jetait.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver le moyen de mettre de l'ordre dans ses éternels cheveux en bataille.

Il tiqua soudain quand il aperçut l'éternel vieux trenchcoat beige pendant à ras de sol, serré dans la main droite de son ami.

« Tu ne vas pas prendre ce vieux machin tout pourri avec toi quand même ? » l'air offusqué, posant sa part de pizza en essuyant ses mains sur une serviette, tout en se relevant.

« Ils ont annoncé de la pluie » se justifia Castiel.

« Mec, t'es en bagnole là » en pointant la porte.

« T'es habillé super classe, tu vas pas te trimballer avec ça »

« Si » la mine boudeuse et bien décidé à ne pas céder.

Cela faisait des années que Dean essayait de lui en faire changer mais Castiel refusait de s'en défaire...Les bords des manches s'effilochaient et le col avait perdu sa couleur d'origine depuis bien longtemps maintenant mais il y tenait plus que tout.

Il avait l'impression qu'il lui portait chance. Qu'il était une part de lui.

« C'est un cadeau de Tessa »

« Je le sais bien, Cass...Mais ça veut pas dire que tu dois le prendre partout avec toi » murmura Dean d'une voix douce en s'approchant.

« Donnes-le moi »

« Dean » en baissant la tête

« T'es beau comme un camion là...Tu vas pas tout gâcher en rayant la peinture hein» en prenant l'imper tout en lui souriant.

Castiel releva les yeux dans ceux de Dean.

« Et si je le pose sur le siège arrière ? »

« Putain Cass t'as quel âge mec...Même Jew n'a plus de doudou »

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre.

« Et puis merde » en relâchant le trenchcoat.

« Fais ce que tu veux après tout...T'es un grand garçon »

« T'es fâché ? » en tiquant

« Mais non...Allez fous- le camp...Tu vas finir par être en retard » en lui souriant avec tendresse.

« On se verra peut-être ce soir ? » lança Castiel, en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Chadwick pour le saluer.

« Tu comptes rentrer tard ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, tout dépendra de l'exposition et de Greg » en se penchant pour recevoir un câlin de Jewel.

« Amuses toi bien »

« Merci, je vais essayer » Une caresse à Apache et il se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Et Cass ! »

Il se retourna

« Oui ? »

« Tu vas faire un carton» lui lança Dean avec un clin d'oeil.

« Merci... » en rougissant légèrement

« Bon dimanche »

Dean le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte et resta les yeux plantés sur la porte.

« Pa'...C'est quand qu'on joue ? » la voix de Jewel le sortit de ses pensées.

« On débarrasse d'abord »...Il ne pourrait décidemment pas y échapper. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'entrée.

L'après-midi se partagea entre le jeu Sorry que Chadwick gagna et dans lequel Jewel finit bonne dernière à son grand désarroi...Dean soupira 10 fois durant la partie...

Suivi par le jeu de l'oie, gagné par Dean qui se pavana avec son pion pendant de longues minutes. Chadwick et Jewel soupirèrent à leur tour en dodelinant de la tête...Il gagnait si rarement qu'il pouvait fêter ses victoires pendant des heures.

Jewel, tête dans l'armoire sous la télé, cherchait un nouveau jeu...

« Je te préviens, c'est le dernier » lança Dean

« On doit encore s'occuper d'Apache et demain y a école »

« D'accord » en sortant le twister.

« Oh non, Jewel...Pas ça» lança Dean dépité.

« Oh que si» répliqua aussitôt Chadwick.

Ils se retrouvèrent après quelques minutes, Dean jambes au-dessus de Jewel...Chadwick bras au-dessus de la tête de son père...Jewel emmêlée entre les 2...

Elle tourna la flèche. Jaune.

Elle riait tellement à vouloir mettre son pied sur le point jaune que le chien, intrigué par tout ce raffut, finit par s'inviter dans la partie.

« APACHE NON » hurla Dean, mais trop tard.

Il sauta au beau milieu du trio, renversant Dean qui se retrouva face contre terre. Bras en croix, sur les genoux, le cul en l'air.

Pour arranger le tout, le chien se rua vers lui et quand il releva la tête, il se retrouva face à face avec son museau et une énorme lèche pour conclure.

Ce fut dans un fou-rire général que se termina leur après-midi.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel finit par quitter le vernissage vers 18h, il s'y était ennuyé à mourir et n'était resté que par politesse, il avait salué Greg et sa femme, les remerciant pour l'invitation.

Greg l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

« Ca va...Ca n'a pas été trop dur » en lui souriant, ironique

« C'était... » ne sachant quoi dire

« Chiant...Barbant...Moche...Hoooorriblement pédant »

« Oui » dans un rire bref

« Te plains pas, moi j'en ai jusqu'à 22h » en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Courage...A lundi ? » en lui tapant le bras.

« Oui...Et Castiel !» alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir

« Merci...Je te revaudrais ça...Tu n'aurais pas été là, je me serais pendu d'ennui»

« La prochaine fois, prévois une corde » lui répondit-il en riant

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, je me tuerais avant » en refermant la porte et le saluant de la main.

Il chercha ses clefs dans ses poches de blazer et se dirigea vers une ruelle un peu à l'écart où il avait garé sa voiture.

« Salut »

Il sursauta et se retourna sur la défensive.

« Ah bonsoir » soulagé, reconnaissant un des visages aperçu durant l'après-midi.

« Tu pars déjà ? »

« Oui...Je travaille tôt demain » un peu surpris par le tutoiement employé par l'homme.

« T'es Castiel, c'est ça ? » Il s'avança vers lui avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, il était visiblement éméché.

« Oui » en cherchant sa voiture du regard

« T'es copain avec Greg ?...On t'a entendu parler avec lui »

« Oui, on est collègue de travail, pourquoi ?»

« Et il accepte de travailler avec un mec comme toi ? » en le regardant avec dégout.

« Pardon ? »

« Ca fait quoi de prendre dans son cul ? » sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

« Ca fait du bien, pourquoi ? » répliqua aussi sec Castiel.

« ...Maintenant, vous devriez rentrer chez vous...Vous êtes ivre »

Il vit enfin sa voiture à quelques mètres.

« Moi et mon pote, on aime pas les pédés »

Castiel aurait bien répliqué mais vu l'état de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, il préféra s'en tenir prudemment au silence. Il en avait déjà trop dit.

Une ombre apparut au coin de la rue

« Jaimie...Qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang ? »

« J'ai retrouvé ton pote» hurla ce dernier

« Qui ça ? »

« La pédale»

L'homme, bâti tout en force, se rapprocha. Castiel le reconnut tout de suite. Ce dernier l'avait foudroyé du regard quand il avait parlé avec Greg de Dean et des enfants ainsi que de Balty. Castiel lui avait fait baisser les yeux en fixant droit les siens.

« Tiens dont qui voilà » rictus au coin des lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » en reculant cherchant du regard de l'aide mais la rue était déserte

« C'est qu'elle est pas mal en plus » souriant à son ami.

« Je me la ferais bien, moi, la petite tarlouze» en tapant du coude sur le bras de Jaimie.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean attendit Bobby dans le hall d'entrée. Ils s'installèrent dans le couloir B. Dean jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur l'horloge murale incrustée dans le mur.

11.15 P.M

Bobby enfonça sa visière vers l'avant et finit par s'assoupir, Dean refusant obstinément de parler.

Après quelques minutes, une infirmière se pencha sur ce dernier qui commençait à piquer du nez à son tour.

« Monsieur Winchester ? »

« Ou..Oui... » sursautant

« Votre ami a été transféré aux soins intensifs...Le docteur Gabriel nous a donné l'autorisation de vous amener jusqu'à sa chambre »

« Comment...Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il va bien...Il vous paraitra peut-être incohérent à son réveil mais ce seront les effets secondaires de l'anesthésie locale et des anti-douleurs»

« Bobby » en secouant le vieil homme qui sursauta à son tour en repoussant sa casquette.

« Quoi ? »

« Tout va bien...Tu peux rentrer à la maison...Préviens Jo que je vais rester ici cette nuit »

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »

« Oui » en souriant, las.

« Si tu as besoin de moi...Tu n'hésites pas hein, fiston »

« Merci d'avoir été là, Bobby » en le serrant brièvement, tape dans le dos.

« Allez...Va» en le poussant par l'épaule tout en revissant sa casquette.

« Salues le de ma part »

« J'y manquerais pas »

L'infirmière leur sourit et Dean la suivit... Bobby l'accompagna du regard jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur eux.

Il sourit en fixant le plafond. On aurait dit qu'elle était là.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

L'infirmière conduisit Dean jusqu'au 2eme étage.

« Vous devez mettre ceci d'abord...Simple précaution » en lui tendant une blouse.

Il posa sa veste sur la chaise placée près de la porte et l'enfila sans un mot. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

« Vous ne devez pas vous en faire comme ça...Il est hors de danger »

« Ils avaient dit ça pour ma femme aussi » en baissant le regard.

« Je suis navrée » se rendant compte de sa maladresse.

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien » en lui souriant.

« Je m'appelle Charlie, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appuyé sur la sonnerie d'alerte »

« Merci »

« Allez y...Un visage familier le rassurera » en le poussant vers la porte.

Dean hésita et finit par ouvrir celle-ci...L'obscurité, le bruit des appareils, les moniteurs tout autour du lit. Il n'osa pas s'avancer.

Il respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers le lit, les mains moites, la bouche sèche.

Castiel, torse nu...Sur son côté gauche, Dean pouvait apercevoir un drain à hauteur du poumon et dans la bouteille raccordée au tuyau, du sang...Son sang.

Il ferma les yeux et finit par les rouvrir en levant le regard vers le corps légèrement relevé.

Il avait l'arcade ouverte qui lui gonflait l'œil gauche ainsi qu'une profonde entaille à la pommette...Dean se crispa en imaginant que seul un coup de pied pouvait faire ce genre de dégât.

Il avait la lèvre fendue et une plaie ouverte sur sa tempe qui avait été suturée...

Dean s'approcha du lit.

« Cass...Tu m'entends...C'est moi» Il se tint là tout en lui tenant le bras et faisant attention à ne pas toucher le drain.

Il l'observa quelques secondes puis se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur le front, main posée dans ses cheveux. Il ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Il resta ainsi front contre front.

« De..De..an »

Il recula et croisa son regard plongé dans le sien. Il avait ses yeux bleus parsemés de veines rouges éclatées.

« Salut » d'une voix sourde.

« De..an » le suppliant du regard, il respira trop fort et se crispa sous la douleur en fermant les yeux. Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« Je vais appeler l'infirmière pour qu'elle te donne quelque choses contre la douleur »

« J'ai... » Il leva faiblement sa main gauche qui tenait un petit boitier...Dean connaissait que trop bien ce bouton pressoir.

« N'abuse pas trop hein Cass...Je ne veux pas ramener un junkie à la maison » Il souriait mais son regard ne respirait que la tristesse.

Castiel tenta de lui sourire tout en le regardant.

« Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil » en passant une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux défaits.

« Dean... » La voix presque éteinte

« Oui? »

Castiel lui sourit, il lui répondit par un même sourire. Ses yeux se refermèrent et il finit par s'endormir.

Dean tira la chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à côté du lit, tâchant de ne pas toucher le drain.

Il s'accouda sur le lit...Il prit la main de Castiel dans la sienne et sentit ce dernier la serrer à son tour.

« Je reste ici, t'inquiète...Dors »

Quand Charlie vint changer le drain et vérifier les saturations de Castiel, elle trouva Dean endormi, tête sur le bras de son ami, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

Il grommela quand elle le cogna par inadvertance mais il ne se réveilla pas.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean obligea ses enfants à se rendre à l'école le lundi matin...Jo les y emmena malgré leur seule envie, celle de voir Castiel...Elle leur promit de s'occuper d'Apache pour pouvoir les emmener directement de la sortie des classes, à l'hôpital.

Jamais une journée ne leur parut aussi longue. Quand Jo arriva, ils l'attendaient tous les deux devant la grille.

Chadwick avait le visage fermé, il était pourtant impatient de voir Castiel mais il n'arrivait pas à se libérer...Il avait peur...Il détestait les hôpitaux, ils lui avaient volé sa mère, il était persuadé qu'à présent, ils allaient lui voler Castiel.

Jo ne savait quoi dire pour le rassurer mais il refusait de parler.

« Tu veux rentrer à la maison ?...Il comprendra tu sais » en lui souriant dans le rétroviseur.

« Non » répliqua aussi sec Chadwick

« Non...Je...Je veux le voir » dans un murmura en baissant le regard.

Jewel assise à ses côtés sur la banquette arrière, se colla à lui.

« On va lui acheter des fleurs ? »

« Non, Jew... » lui sourit son frère.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Castiel préférera sûrement une boite de chocolat » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il croisa le regard de Jo dans le rétroviseur. Il perdit son sourire.

Elle et lui savaient que dans ce type de chambre, les fleurs n'étaient tout simplement pas autorisées.

Dean assista impuissant à la souffrance de Castiel. A chaque mouvement il gémissait et ce, malgré les anti douleurs...Quand il toussait le drain bougeait et là, Dean pouvait voir les larmes envahirent ses yeux.

Il suivit Charlie dans le couloir après les derniers soins.

« Faites quelque chose, bordel...Vous voyez bien qu'il a crève de mal là» en pointant la chambre

« Monsieur Winchester, on ne peut rien faire de plus...Cela fait partie du processus de guérison »

« Quoi, la douleur ?...Vous vous foutez de moi » en haussant le ton.

« De toutes manières, il est au maximum de ce qu'on peut lui donner...Soyez là pour lui, c'est la seule chose que vous puissiez faire pour le moment...Laissez-nous faire notre travail...Le Dr Gabriel passera en fin d'après-midi, parlez- lui en »

Dean se passa la main sur la nuque, entre gêne d'avoir haussé le ton sur l'infirmière et la douleur de sa nuit, croqué sur sa chaise.

« Je m'excuse mais c'est juste que je ne veux plus voir quelqu'un que j'aime souffrir, vous comprenez...J'ai perdu ma femme des suites d'un cancer...Alors s'il vous plait, faites-moi plaisir, ne me dites plus que la douleur fait partie de la guérison...Jamais » en retournant dans la chambre.

Charlie baissa le regard et soupira...Parfois elle se sentait tellement inutile face à la souffrance des familles et de ses patients.

Elle poussa son chariot de soin et croisa une jeune femme et deux enfants...Elle reconnut dans le garçon les traits de son père.

Ils venaient pour lui. Elle sourit.

Castiel avait du mal à retrouver sa respiration depuis les soins mais il ne se plaignit pas.

Dean fut autorisé à enlever sa blouse...Il la jeta dans la poubelle et rassis à aux côtés de Castiel, sans un mot quand on toqua à la porte et que celle-ci s'ouvrit timidement sur le visage de Jewel.

« Papa ? Je peux rentrer ?» en le fixant de loin...Inquiète.

Dean se leva et la rejoint, la porte s'ouvrit grande sur Jo et Chadwick un peu à l'écart...Dean tout en serrant sa fille, croisa son regard...Il lui sourit et son fils lui répondit d'un même sourire emprunte de tristesse.

Pour Chadwick venir voir Castiel avait été une véritable épreuve mais il avait fait le pas parce que c'était lui et que ce dernier avait toujours été là pour eux, dans les bons et surtout dans les mauvais moments...Toujours là quand il en avait eu besoin...Il se motiva en n'arrêtant pas de se dire que Castiel était hors de danger...

Jo le lui avait promis.

Dean s'approcha du lit tenant Jewel par les épaules. Castiel en position presque assise lui sourit.

« Bonjour ma puce » d'une voix presque qu'éteinte. Son œil avait dégonflé rendant son visage moins tuméfié. Elle s'avança et se mit à sa gauche.

« Fais attention Jew » son père lui indiqua la bouteille du drain, sur le coup, il fut content que les soins venaient d'être fait, ça évitait à ses enfants la vue du sang.

« Tu as mal ? » en lui posant sa main sur son bras.

« Un peu mais vous êtes là, ça va beaucoup mieux du coup » Il tenta de lever sa main gauche mais elle retomba, sans force.

« Papa...Je peux lui faire un câlin ? »

« Je vais te porter...Touches pas à son ventre hein ma puce »

« Promis » en tendant les bras vers lui.

Dean la porta, elle l'embrassa. Castiel ferma les yeux. Elle appuyait sur ses côtes mais il se refusait de faire le moindre geste. Dean le vit se crisper et se rendit compte que Jewel avait le genou contre son flanc.

« C'est bon, Jew » en la retirant.

Castiel garda les yeux fermés. Dean se pinça la lèvre.

« Tu reviens quand à la maison ? » l'interrogea Jewel.

« Il doit encore rester quelque jour ici ma puce mais il rentrera bientôt...Je te le promets » répondit son père.

« Salut » Castiel rouvrit les yeux sur ceux de Jo.

« Hello, Jo »

« Tu nous as fichu une de ses trouilles, tu sais »

« Je sais, je suis...désolé » en respirant par à-coups.

« Ca va Cass ? » s'inquiéta Dean.

Il leva la main pour lui faire signe que oui.

« Ton ami Greg a téléphoné ce matin, il se faisait du mouron pour toi »

Castiel sourit vaguement

« Il a été interrogé par la police »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour retrouver les salauds qui t'ont fait ça, imbécile » répliqua Dean en haussant le ton.

« Dean » Jo le foudroya du regard en indiquant Jewel d'un coup d'œil.

Pendant tout ce temps, Chadwick resta près de la porte, regard posé sur Castiel, ne perdant pas un seul instant les traces de souffrance sur son visage...Il connaissait que trop bien celles-ci, il avait encore les images de celles de sa mère gravées dans sa mémoire.

Il se colla au mur, mains derrière le dos.

« Chad ? » s'inquiéta son père.

Il leva le regard et sortit de la chambre.

« Merde...Jo occupe de toi de la petite tu veux »

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Il retrouva son fils dans la salle commune, front contre la fenêtre.

« Chad » en s'approchant

« Il va mourir ?» la voix neutre

« Bien sûr que non...Et puis tu sais bien qu'il ne voudrait jamais nous laisser hein » en souriant

« Maman non plus ne voulait pas nous laisser » en se tournant vers lui, le visage tellement froid que Dean se figea.

« Chad ? »

« Je ne veux pas le voir » sur un ton sec.

« Personne ne t'y obliges...Il comprendra...Je suis même sûr qu'il sait déjà » en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

« Demain peut-être » murmura Chadwick.

« Quand tu le sentiras fiston...Viens là »

Chadwick s'approcha et serra son père dans ses bras. Il comprenait par où son fils passait...Cela l'avait tenu éveillé dans le couloir B une grande partie de la nuit.

« Je vais demander à Jo de vous ramener, ça te va comme ça ? De toutes manières, Cass doit se reposer » en lui levant le menton.

Chadwick opina.

« Reste ici »

Dean rentra dans la chambre et retrouva Jewel assise sur la chaise trop grande, ballotant les pieds dans le vide, en racontant à Castiel la partie de Twister.

Il croisa le regard de Jo et lui sourit.

« Allez -y...Je rentrerais plus tard, je peux te les confier encore quelques heures ?»

« Il n'y a pas de problème...Compte sur moi et sur Bobby aussi»

« Merci Jo...Rappelles moi que je dois contacter le garage...Kevin m'a téléphoné et j'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui répondre...Il va finir par se demander ce qui se passe»

« Kevin...S'inquiéter, ce serait une première » rit Jo

« Tu viens Jew ! »

« Déjà ? »

« Tu reviendras demain...Castiel a besoin de se reposer»

« A demain, Castiel...Je te ferais un dessin »

« C'est gentil ma puce »

« Je peux te faire un bisou, ça te fera pas mal ? »

« Un bisou, ça fait jamais de mal » en fixant Dean qui détournait le regard vers sa fille.

« Papa ! » en tendant ses bras.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean les accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur mais quand les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrirent et que tous s'apprêtèrent à y rentrer...Chadwick recula et se mit à courir en sens inverse.

Jo voulut le suivre mais Dean la retint.

« Laisses le »

Les portes se refermèrent sur le vide.

Castiel respira en se crispant...Il avait mal mais n'avait rien voulu leur montrer. Il ferma les yeux.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais pensant que c'était Dean qui revenait, il les garda clos, tâchant de chasser cette douleur lancinante qui lui transperçait la poitrine.

Il sentit une main prendre la sienne et la serrer. Il ouvrit les yeux et pencha la tête vers la droite.

Chadwick tenait sa main fermement dans la sienne, sans un mot, sans un regard...Les yeux plantés sur leurs mains jointes.

« A demain Castiel» Il sortit comme il était arrivé.

Sa famille si peu ordinaire...

Fin chapitre VII

**Chapitre plus dur mais hélas réalité qu'il me fallait abordée...Mais, n'ayez crainte, Castiel n'est pas seul.**

**Dean et sa petite famille extraordinaire sont et seront là pour lui comme lui l'a été et le sera toujours pour eux...**

**NB**** :**

**Si vous êtes victime ou témoin d'un acte homophobe **

**Si vous avez besoin d'aide :**

**Pour la France :**

**0 810 108 135 **

**01 48 06 42 41**

**06 31 59 69 50 (pour les jeunes en détresse...Le Refuge)**

**Pour la Belgique :**

**02 212 30 00**

**Pour le Québec :**

**418-809-3383**

**Pour la Suisse :**

**022 347 64 48**


	9. La colline

**Mille mercis pour vos review , pour vos mises en favori, merci de prendre le temps de me lire et de suivre les aventures de cette famille qui me tient tant à cœur.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si je m'égare en cours de route.**

Chapitre VIII : «La colline »

Assis à la table de la cuisine, tasse de café entre les mains, Dean perdu dans ses pensées ne le vit pas entrer.

« Hello, Dean »

Il sursauta manquant renverser sa tasse.

« Putain, Cass...Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça » en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Castiel sourit main sur ses côtes.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui » en se dirigeant vers le percolateur.

« Va t'asseoir...Je m'en occupe » lança Dean en se levant.

« Dean » en se retournant et le foudroyant du regard.

« Ca suffit maintenant...Je vais bien...Alors fais-moi plaisir, restes assis et laisses moi faire, tu veux »

« Mais... »

« ASSIS » lui ordonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

« OH bon ça va » râla Dean.

Castiel se servit et s'installa face à lui. Il grimaça et Dean leva instinctivement les yeux sur lui.

Il était sorti de l'hôpital depuis bientôt une semaine. Le Dr Gabriel étant satisfait de son évolution, l'avait autorisé à rentrer sous la seule condition qu'il ne fasse pas trop d'effort durant les premiers jours.

Castiel lui en fit la promesse, tout plutôt que de rester une semaine de plus dans cette chambre d'hôpital...Dean jura au médecin de veiller sur lui.

« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde » lança ce dernier en riant.

Castiel était informaticien, ce qui lui permit, avec l'accord de son patron, d'aménager son planning et de travailler à domicile sur des projets mineurs...Greg passait une fois tous les 2 jours, il aurait pu se contenter de vidéos conférences ou de lui téléphoner mais depuis l'agression, il culpabilisait.

Les deux hommes qui avaient attaqué son collègue et ami s'étaient glissés dans l'exposition sans s'y avoir été invités...Il pestait de son manque de regard et par- là, de ce qui en avait découlé...

Castiel avait beau lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, rien n'y faisait...Greg se rongeait les sangs.

Surtout que l'enquête de police n'aboutissait à rien...Un prénom et quelques descriptions ne suffisaient visiblement pas, les inspecteurs laissèrent entendre que les hommes n'étaient probablement pas de la région.

« Dites plutôt que vous en avez rien à foutre » fulmina Dean.

« Monsieur Winchester, croyez bien que nous faisons tout notre possible pour les retrouver mais vous devez savoir que des dizaines de plaintes du même type aboutissent sur nos bureaux toutes les semaines »

« C'est que vous faites mal votre boulot...Quand je répare une bagnole, elle ne revient pas dans mon garage la semaine d'après »

Castiel avait beau essayé de le calmer, Dean était furieux...Furieux contre la police mais aussi contre Castiel qui semblait prendre tout cela avec beaucoup trop de recul à son goût.

« Merde Cass...T'as failli y passer...La prochaine victime n'aura peut-être pas ta chance...On ne peut pas laisser passer ça sans rien faire tout de même ! »

Dean le regardait boire son café. Depuis son agression, Castiel avait le regard vide et il n'aimait pas ça. Il aurait voulu qu'il parle, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait mais Castiel répondait invariablement que tout allait bien.

Et plus il l'affirmait, plus Dean était convaincu du contraire.

Il avait fini par en parler avec Balty mais ce dernier avait droit aux mêmes réponses. Castiel refusait tout simplement de parler.

Tout ce que Dean et Balty savaient de l'agression fut ce qu'ils avaient pu en lire dans le procès- verbal, le reste resta figé dans le regard vide de leur ami.

Les seules fois où les yeux de celui-ci retrouvaient un peu de vie, ce fut en présence des enfants, peut-être parce qu'ils se comportaient avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Chadwick parce qu'il occultait cela volontairement, ce qui ne plut pas plus à Dean que le silence de Castiel et Jewel parce qu'il était à nouveau à la maison et que pour elle, tout était rentré dans l'ordre des choses.

Jo continuait à ramener les enfants de l'école, Castiel ne pouvant toujours pas conduire.

Elle assistait impuissante au silence qui sapait les bases de cette famille qui jusque- là était tout ce qu'il avait de plus ordinaire.

Ce fut sous son initiative que Bobby s'invita chez eux le WE suivant.

Dean le surprit souvent à parler avec Castiel, en aparté et percevait souvent un mince sourire sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

« Bobby...Comment va-t-il ? Il t'a parlé ? » l'interrogea un Dean complètement perdu.

« Mon garçon, tu apprendras avec l'âge que ce n'est pas en affrontant systématiquement les choses de front qu'on arrive à les résoudre plus facilement...Il vient de vivre une épreuve éprouvante qui a l'atteint plus que physiquement...Si cela n'avait été qu'une agression pour un simple vol ou pour un simple mot de travers, je suis sûr qu'il s'en serait remis depuis longtemps...Mais c'était une agression à propos de son identité propre...Il a failli mourir à cause de ses choix...Il a peur mais il est en même temps en colère...Il a besoin d'y voir plus clair...Parles lui de tout mais évite de lui parler de ça et tu verras, il finira par s'ouvrir à toi parce qu'il ne pourra pas garder cette douleur qui le ronge, encore bien longtemps...Crois en mon expérience...Laisse le respirer...Il sait qu'il peut compter sur toi...Il n'est juste pas encore prêt, tu comprends ? »

« J'en peux plus de le voir s'enfoncer comme ça, Bobby » tête baissée.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que Castiel qui devrait parler ici... » en tournant son regard vers Chadwick qui jouait avec Apache.

« Je sais...Mais il n'est pas plus bavard que Cass »

« Ni que toi d'ailleurs»

« Pardon ? »

« Pas avec moi Dean, tu veux »

« Je suis si fatigué Bobby » en s'appuyant dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

« Je sais fiston » la main sur son épaule.

« Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas à la maison le WE prochain ? Ca vous changerait les idées »

« Oui...Peut-être...Je vais y réfléchir »

« C'est tout réfléchi...Je m'occupe de convaincre Castiel »

« Bobby »

« Y a pas de Bobby...C'est ça où je viens vous chercher moi-même par la peau des fesses»

« Chercher la peau de qui, Oncle Bobby ? » lança Jewel en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Ca te dirait de venir chez moi le WE prochain ? »

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

« Je pourrais voir le bébé de Sally ? »

« Oui, tu pourras voir le bébé de Sally »

« Oh Super » en sautant sur place, Jewel semblait être la seule heureuse de partir.

Chadwick se contentant de demander si Apache pouvait les accompagner.

Bobby dût s'y reprendre à 4 fois pour que Castiel finisse par accepter son invitation.

Balty ne serait pas du voyage...Il travaillait

« Je vous signale que je ne vis pas que de mon superbe corps contrairement à ce que certain ici semble penser » tout en souriant à Dean.

« Qui a parlé d'un superbe corps ici ?» répliqua aussitôt Dean en écarquillant les yeux.

« Tu veux que je te le montre moi, mon corps d'Adonis » en commençant à se déshabiller tout en lançant ses chaussures à travers la pièce.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, les rires résonnèrent à nouveau entre les murs de la maison même Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux élucubrations de son amant.

Ce soir-là, Balty s'assit à côté de Castiel dans le canapé de son appartement.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler, bébé ? » en le serrant contre lui.

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire » de sa voix profonde.

Balty l'embrassa sur le front tout en le couchant sur le dos.

« Si tu veux pas me parler...Laisses moi au moins te faire crier » sourire en coin en lui ouvrant le bouton de son pantalon et descendant doucement vers son entrejambe.

« Balty...Non » en lui relevant le menton.

« Pas ce soir...Ce soir, je veux juste être...Etre dans tes bras » le suppliant du regard.

« Comme tu veux mon bébé » Sa voix ne pouvant pas cacher son inquiétude.

« Cassou ? » en se couchant à sa droite pour ne pas risquer de lui faire mal.

« Hmmm»

« Ils t'ont pas...Ils... » Il devait savoir mais il avait tellement peur de sa réponse.

« Non, Balty »

« Tu me le jures »

« Je te jure »

« Sur la tête des enfants »

« Balty...Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit » sourire doux sur les lèvres

« Je t'en supplie Cassou...Jures le sur leurs têtes » en plongeant son regard terrifié dans le sien.

« Je te le jure sur la tête des enfants » en l'embrassant.

« Ils t'auraient touché, j'aurais retourné la terre entière pour leur faire bouffer leur couilles...Je te le jure sur ma tête »

« Tu lui donnes bien peu de valeur à ta tête » tenta d'ironiser Castiel

« C'est pas drôle »

« Je sais » il lui sourit tristement.

Un court moment de silence.

« Et si tu me faisais crier tout compte fait » en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Balty se redressa sur son coude.

« Cassou ? »

« J'en ai envie, Balty...Ca aussi je te le jure » en lui caressant la joue.

Castiel se laissa aimer et tout en se libérant, il sentit en lui quelque chose se briser, il ne cria pas, il laissa juste une simple larme couler.

Balty le berça un long moment jusqu'à ce que Castiel s'endorme dans le creux de ses bras.

Il se leva plus tôt le lendemain pour tenter de croiser Dean...Il le savait rongée par la même inquiétude qui l'avait rongé lui.

« Dean »

« Balty ? Tu es matinale aujourd'hui dit on...Tu veux un café ? »

« Oui, merci...C'est parce que j''ai rendez-vous à 10h...Je voulais juste te voir avant de partir »

A son regard, Balty sut qu'il avait compris.

Il lui relata la soirée en quelques mots et put voir le soulagement s'inscrire sur le visage de Dean...

« Oh putain » en se renversant sur sa chaise.

« Merci, Balty »

« Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur d'une réponse de toute ma vie » sourit ce dernier en plongeant son regard dans son café

« Balty »

« Oui ?» en le relevant la tête

« Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas? »

« Pas quoi ? »

« Que tu l'aimes, abruti »

Balty aurait bien blagué sur le sujet comme il le faisait souvent mais là, il n'en avait pas le cœur.

« Il mérite mieux que moi...Je suis incapable d'être fidèle, j'aime trop le sexe et j'ai trop besoin de varier les plaisirs et les partenaires...C'est tout moi ça hein »

« Mais pourtant tu l'aimes ! »

Il eut un petit rire nerveux

« A ma manière...C'est con hein... » soupira-t-il

« Non...C'est juste dommage »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Balty fut à deux doigts de lui dire toute la vérité mais il se tut.

« Il est l'homme d'un seul homme » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Ca fait bizarre dit comme ça » sourit Dean en buvant son café.

« Imbécile » pensa Balty en le fixant.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

La ferme de Bobby n'était pas très grande. Il possédait un poulailler, quelques vaches et un taureau ainsi qu'un vieux cheval de trait à la retraite. Il possédait un champ de maïs qui s'étirait jusqu'au bord des collines qui dominait la vallée.

Dean gara l'Impala devant la maison. Ils furent accueillis par les aboiements de Jack, le vieux Rottweiler qui les oublia à l'instant même où Apache sortit de la voiture.

Dean les regarda s'éloigner...Il sourit à la vue des étendues qui s'offraient à lui. C'était un citadin dans l'âme mais de temps en temps, retrouver la ferme de Bobby lui faisait du bien...C'était une part de son adolescence qui se réveillait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le vieil homme qui vint à leur rencontre

« Vous avez fait bonne route ? »

« Oui... » en faisant le tour de la voiture pour aider Castiel à sortir...Le voyage avait réveiller ses côtes douloureuses, il ne s'en plaignit pas mais son visage crispé avait suffi à Dean.

« Ca va ? »

« Ca va aller » en laissant Dean l'aider.

Il le regarda rejoindre le perron en soupirant. Castiel était devenu de plus en plus silencieux ses derniers temps. Dean était à deux doigts d'exploser...Il ne remercierait jamais assez Bobby de leur offrir ce WE...Il regarda les collines au loin...Demain il irait jusqu'au sommet, se vider la tête...Il en avait besoin.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Jewel

« Papa...Tu viens m'aider à sortir ma valise...Comme ça Oncle Bobby va me montrer le bébé de Sally »

Sally était la vache préférée de Bobby, sa plus vieille laitière...Elle venait de mettre bas et depuis Jewel ne tenait plus en place.

C'était une petite génisse. Bobby lui avait demandé de lui choisir un prénom vu qu'elle était officiellement sa marraine. Elle y avait réfléchi toute la semaine et n'avait toujours pas d'idée ou plutôt si, mais elle n'osa pas la donner.

Chadwick étonnamment semblait heureux d'être là, il ne supportait plus la tension qui régnait dans la maison depuis le retour de Castiel.

Il regarda ce dernier monter les marches et entrer dans la maison. Bobby vit dans son regard, de la colère froide. Il se mordit la lèvre. Cette famille se perdait, il espérait que ce WE loin de tout allait les aider à se retrouver.

Il était bien décider à aller jusqu'à trafiquer le moteur de l'Impala pour les obliger à rester ici jusqu'à ce que tout soit dit...

« Idijt » rumina-t-il entre ses dents.

Castiel occuperait la chambre du bas, celle qui appartenait anciennement à Jo et occasionnellement à Dean, les enfants les chambres sous le toit et Dean la chambre d'ami du premier.

Dean posa le sac de Castiel sur son lit. Ce dernier se tenait debout près de la fenêtre.

« Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre? »

« Non, c'est gentil Dean. Merci » d'une voix douce qui surprit ce dernier.

« J'avais oublié comme c'était joli ici...Et apaisant » continua Castiel sur le même ton.

Dean s'approcha de lui.

« J'ai passé des moments géniaux dans cette ferme...Demain si tu veux, je te montrerais un chouette coin...Je penses pas t'y avoir encore emmené »

« Ce serait une bonne idée»

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? » en tiquant

« Non...Je suis juste content d'être là...Avec toi, Cass...C'est tout » en se tournant vers lui.

« Je vais bien Dean...Tu dois arrêter de t'en faire pour moi »

« Désolé...J'y arrive pas...Parce que je te connais mieux que je ne me connaitrais jamais moi-même et je sais que tu ne vas pas bien »

Castiel baissa la tête.

« Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi »

« Je sais ...Merci Dean »

Celui-ci s'éloigna vers la porte et au moment de sortir, il se retourna.

« Tu nous manques, Cass...Tu me manques »

Il entendit la porte se refermer et releva les yeux sur les collines qui se dressaient devant lui, les larmes aux yeux.

Jewel accompagna Bobby jusqu'à l'étable...Elle avait mis un short et un T-shirt rose et riait en courant pour devancer Bobby.

« Dépêches toi »

« C'est que j'ai plus ton âge moi...Un peu de patience mademoiselle » en visant sa casquette sur sa tête

« Tu lui as trouvé un nom ? »

« Non, pas encore » en baissant la tête.

« Jew ! » en lui relevant le menton.

« Je peux lui donner le nom de maman ? »

Bobby s'accroupit et la prit par les épaules.

« C'est une superbe idée ça ma puce »

« C'est vrai ? » tout sourire

« Oui, je trouve ça très beau...Allez on y va...Sally est impatiente de te présenter à ta filleule» en se relevant péniblement.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chadwick entra dans le salon, il s'était changé. Dean assis dans le fauteuil buvait une bière...Castiel était assis dans le divan, dos à l'entrée.

« Pa' ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux faire une ballade en VTT ? »

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« 5 heures »

« Du moment que tu sois de retour pour le souper, j'y vois pas d'inconvénient »

« Cool...Merci Pa'»

« N'oublies pas ton casque » lança Castiel.

Dean vit pour la première fois une étincelle noire dans les yeux de son fils. Il croisa son regard. Pas lui...Pas ça...

Chadwick baissa les yeux.

« Je vais le chercher » en quittant la pièce.

Castiel savait...

« C'est de ma faute »

« Quoi ? » se saisit Dean.

« Rien » en se levant et quittant la pièce.

Dean enfouit son visage entre ses mains...Il ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant à l'effondrement de sa famille...Il avait une telle rage en lui, une telle colère, un tel désespoir...Ses hommes avaient réussi à détruire son ami et se faisant, ils avaient fait tomber toutes les cartes du château que représentaient leurs vies.

Bobby le regarda depuis l'entrée. Jewel était restée près de Tessa. Il avait croisé Chadwick, filant droit sur les collines, cheveux au vent.

« Dean » en s'avançant.

« Ma famille est occupée de voler en éclat Bobby et je ne peux rien y faire » serrant ses mains dans ses cheveux

« Je jure devant Dieu que si je tombe sur ses salauds, je les tue Bobby...Je te le jure »

Ce dernier s'accroupit devant Dean et refit les mêmes gestes qu'avec sa fille quelques minutes auparavant. Mains sur les épaules, il l'obligea à relever la tête.

« Je t'interdis de baisser les bras Dean Winchester...Tu m'entends...Tu ne vas pas laisser ses 2 petits cons tout foutre en l'air quand même ?...Tu te rappelles combien de temps tu es resté fermé au monde après la mort de Tessa ?...7 mois Dean...7 mois...Et vous en êtes sortis plus unis que jamais...Ceci n'est qu'une épreuve de plus dont vous allez ressortir encore plus fort qu'avant...Mais il vous faudra de la patience parce qu'il souffre et qu'il ne sait juste pas comment vous le dire...Toi mieux que quiconque le sait, toi qui a gardé ta peine si longtemps enfouie »

« Bobby...Je sais plus quoi faire... Le regard de Chad...Il y avait tant de haine...Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il aime Castiel et qu'il ne veut plus l'aimer...Il a peur, il crève de peur à l'idée qu'il puisse mourir lui aussi et le laisser comme sa mère l'a fait...On ne pleure pas quelqu'un que l'on déteste»

Un bruit sec, Dean et Bobby se retournèrent. Chadwick était debout devant l'entrée.

« Chad ? » Dean se leva d'un coup.

« J'ai...J'avais...J'ai oublié mon casque » bafouilla le jeune garçon.

« Chad »

« Papa...Je suis désolé...Je suis tellement désolé »

Dean se dirigea vers lui et le serra dans ses bras avec toute la force du désespoir.

« On va s'en sortir, fiston...Tu vas voir »

« Je veux qu'il revienne...Je veux qu'il revienne » en pleurant contre sa poitrine

« Il n'est pas parti, Chad...Il est toujours là, il est juste perdu mais on est là...On va l'aider» en le repoussant doucement.

Il lui essuya les yeux.

« Tu vas y arriver ? »

«Oui » en opinant de la tête.

« Je veux plus que tu gardes toutes ses choses en toi, Chad...Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là et si tu veux pas me parler , il y a Bobby et Jo et John aussi...Je t'interdis de souffrir en silence...Tu es mon fils...Je t'aime...Ne l'oublie jamais...Je serais toujours là pour toi et ta sœur »

« Je sais Pa'»

« On va y arriver » en le serrant à nouveau, baissant sa tête, menton dans ses cheveux.

Bobby sourit...2 sur 3...Mais le plus dur restait à faire...

Castiel avait pris des anti douleurs et s'était endormi sur son lit.

« Si je te revois, je te crève... » hurla une voix en écho. Le visage de l'homme s'approcha du sien, lui crachant dans la bouche.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, grimaçant sous la douleur.

Il ne se passait plus une nuit ou un instant de repos sans qu'il ne fasse de cauchemar...

On toqua à la porte.

« Oui » la voix rauque

« Castiel...On va manger, tu viens » Chadwick lui sourit

« J'arrive » en lui souriant à son retour.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jewel ne parla que de Tessa, Chadwick que de ses projets de ballade VTT et Dean avertit tout le monde que Castiel et lui ne seraient pas là pour le déjeuner du lendemain.

« Et en quel honneur ? » ronchonna faussement Bobby

« Je vais l'amener dans mon p'tit coin perso »

« Tu es sûr que dans son état, ce soit très prudent ? » s'inquiéta-t-il

« Le chemin n'est pas trop escarpé et on prendra notre temps mais au moindre soucis, on fera demi-tour...D'ac Cass »

« Ca ira...J'y arriverais et puis ça me fera du bien...J'ai besoin de me changer les idées et de prendre l'air »

« Fais- moi le plaisir de pas oublier tes médocs, tu veux » lui ordonna Bobby en se resservant de la purée.

« C'était ce que j'avais prévu de faire» lui sourit Castiel.

« Je vous préparerais des sandwichs...J'ai un vieux sac à dos qui devrait faire l'affaire »

« Merci Bobby »

« On fera quoi nous demain oncle Bobby ? » l'interrogea Jewel

« Je vais t'apprendre à traire une vache et on va nettoyer le poulailler...Ca te va comme programme ? »

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii et on ira sur le tracteur ? »

« On verra si on a le temps...Sinon ça sera pour dimanche, promis »

« J'aime bien venir ici...On vient pas assez» bouda Jewel.

« Faudrait déjà qu'on soit invité plus souvent» ironisa Dean.

« Depuis quand tu as besoin d'invitation toi !...Et puis fais gaffe à ce que tu dis hein...Sinon je pourrais révéler des choses dont tu ne serais pas très fier...Araignée du soir, espoir » sourire ironique.

« Recommence pas avec cette histoire hein...Avec l'ombre de la lampe, elle paraissait énorme »

« Elle était petite comme ça » en indiquant le bout de son doigt à Jewel.

« Oh ça va hein » pesta Dean.

« Il a hurlé qu'il y avait un monstre dans sa chambre...Un monstre...AH...Tu parles »

Jewel se mit à rire.

« Foutez vous de ma gueule en plus » en laissant tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette.

« Ainsi Dean Winchester a peur des araignées ? » lança Castiel en lui souriant.

« Tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi hein...Traitre »

Le restant de la soirée se passa dans la légèreté...La tension avait disparu...Une autre maison, d'autres murs, un autre regard.

Castiel partit se coucher le premier suivi par Jewel. Chadwick joua avec sa PSP sur le perron, Jack et Apache couchés à ses pieds...Seul le bruit des insectes se brûlant sur la lampe perturbait le silence de la nuit tombante.

Dean aida Bobby à faire la vaisselle et ranger la cuisine.

« Merci »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ce WE...Pour être là...Ca faisait si longtemps que j'avais plus vécu une telle soirée...Ca me manque Bobby, si tu savais...Mais ce soir, j'ai vu Chadwick et Jewel rirent, j'ai vu une étincelle de vie dans le regard de Cass...Tu avais raison, on va y arriver »

« Je n'en ai jamais douté, fiston »

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Le lendemain matin, Dean réveilla Castiel aux petites heures, il fut surpris de le trouver déjà debout.

« Je déteste ses gallinacés » en terminant d'enfiler ses boots.

« Ca dort jamais ? »

« Faut croire » lui répondit Dean en riant

« Tu es toujours partant ? »

« Oui...Plus que partant» en se levant tout en tenant ses côtes

« T'es sûr ? »

« Certain » en lui tapant sur le bras

« On y va Rancher Dean »

Deux tasses de cafés et quelques tartines grillées après, ils partirent droit sur les collines qui dominaient la vallée.

Bobby les regarda s'éloigner en repoussant sa casquette.

Ils durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois durant le trajet. Le manque d'exercice de l'un et la blessure de l'autre, les obligeant à faire quelques pauses.

« C'est magnifique » fit remarquer Castiel en regardant vers la ferme.

« On devrait y venir plus souvent, Jewel a raison »

« Les enfants ont souvent raison » en refermant sa gourde.

« Surtout les miens »

« Oui, surtout les nôtres » rectifia Castiel en se relevant d'une vieille racine.

« Ils t'adorent tu sais » murmura Dean.

« Pas autant que moi» répliqua Castiel reprenant la route.

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, parlant peu et seulement durant leurs pauses. Castiel avait l'air plus serein et Dean s'en contenta...C'était déjà tellement plus qu'il n'espérait.

Le soleil était haut à présent mais la chaleur était douce et le léger vent qui balayait la colline leur facilita la montée.

Castiel se mit à grimacer plus souvent.

« On va faire une pause et manger un bout » lança Dean.

« Bonne idée »

Ils se posèrent près d'un amas de pierre.

« Tiens » en lui tendant un sandwich

« Profites-en pour prendre tes médocs »

« J'aimerais pouvoir m'en passer » rechigna Castiel

« Encore quelques jours et ce sera du passé »

« Oui mais en attendant ça me rappelle juste » s'arrêtant en baissant la tête

« Quoi, Cass ? »

« Rien » en mordant dans son sandwich

Dean n'insista pas mais il garda son regard posé sur lui.

Ils ne se dirent plus rien...Ils repartirent 20 minutes après.

« C'est derrière cette colline, tu vas voir...C'est magnifique » en accélérant le pas.

Castiel le vit se tenir droit au sommet.

Dean lui attrapa la main et le tira.

« Wouah» lança Castiel.

Devant lui, un lac d'un bleu resplendissant cerné d'une petite crique.

« C'est splendide »

« Je te l'avais dit...Allez viens...Je vais t'aider à descendre...Les premiers mètres sont un peu casse gueule »

Castiel manqua tomber plusieurs fois mais Dean garda sa prise ferme.

Arrivé au milieu de la pente, il continua le chemin seul, le regard hypnotisé par la beauté du lieu.

Ils s'installèrent contre 2 arbres et se turent...Admirant le paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

« Merci »

« Pas de quoi...Je savais que tu allais aimer »

« Non...Merci » répéta Castiel, une jambe tendue et l'autre repliée pour soulager la douleur de sa blessure.

« Cass ? »

« Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre pour le moment...Je sais que...Je » Il cherchait ses mots

« Cass...Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier »

« J'ai eu...J'ai eu tellement peur, Dean...J'ai cru que j'allais mourir...J'entendais mes os craqués...Je...Ils voulaient me tuer...Ils me l'ont dit...Ils allaient le faire »

Dean se rapprocha de lui, épaule contre épaule.

« Pourquoi, Dean ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

« Rien du tout Cass...T'as rien fait de mal... Y a pas d'explication à chercher parce qu'il n'y en a pas...Ce n'aurait pas été toi, cela aurait été un autre, un juif, un arabe, un vieux, un intello, n'importe qui...Ils ont des milliers de raison pour justifier leur haine et aucune n'a de raison d'être»

« Je me suis défendu tu sais mais j'ai...J'ai... » le souffle court

Dean s'appuya plus fort contre lui, sentant Castiel s'abandonner.

« Ils m'ont insulté à chaque coup donné...Ils m'ont craché dessus, Dean...Il a ...Il m'a... »

Une seule larme, le visage crispé dans la colère contenue.

« Il m'a uriné et craché dessus...Il m'a dit que je ne valais pas mieux que les chiottes dans lesquelles je me faisais baiser »

« Oh putain, Cass...Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt ? » en se tournant vers lui, le visage décomposé.

« J'avais tellement honte...Je n'ai même pas été capable de les empêcher de me faire ça...Je me suis tellement senti humilié, sali...»

« Tu pouvais rien contre deux...Ce sont des lâches, rien d'autre...Tu n'as rien à te reprocher...Tu es vivant, tu es plus fort qu'eux et que leur haine»

« Dean » juste quelques larmes dans un regard vide, s'appuyant sur sa jambe repliée, fixant le lac droit devant lui.

« Je suis là... » murmura Dean en s'avançant et le prenant maladroitement par les épaules.

« On va s'en sortir Cass...On s'en est toujours sorti » murmura Dean à son oreille en le serrant contre lui.

« Je n'arrive plus à fermer les yeux sans les voir...Ils me hantent...J'ai l'impression que je vais jamais sortir de ce cauchemar » en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues...Rageur d'avoir cédé.

« Cass » la voix brisée.

« Si...Si cet homme ne m'avait pas ...pas été là...Ils m'auraient...Il allait baisser son pantalon...Ils l'auraient fait Dean» en expirant bruyamment pour évacuer la boule qui lui serrait la gorge. Il baissa la tête et la laissa tomber sur l'épaule de Dean.

Ce dernier le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et en s'appuyant sur le tronc derrière lui. Plus d'espace personnel...

Castiel se redressa après quelques secondes.

Ils restèrent un long moment, silencieux, à regarder le soleil scintillé sur le lac. Dean, main ballante sur l'épaule de son ami et ce dernier reposant sur son épaule. Il n'y eut bientôt que des larmes séchées dans un regard qui retrouva peu à peu vie...

Ils rentrèrent tard dans l'après-midi...Castiel ne dit plus un mot et ce, tout le long du chemin de retour. Dean lui lançait de temps à autre un sourire auquel il lui répondait.

Arrivés à quelques pas de la maison, Castiel l'arrêta.

« Merci...Merci d'avoir été là pour moi »

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre...De rien aurait été tellement futile...

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Vide »

« Tu devrais voir quelqu'un Cass...Un spécialiste...Quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider à surmonter tout ça »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire...J'ai déjà une famille pour ça...Je t'ai toi » en le fixant

« Mais est –ce que ça te suffira ? »

Il lui sourit

« Je crève de faim » le laissant en plan...Dean soupira...

Castiel ne reparla plus jamais de cette agression ni avec Dean ni avec personne d'autres...

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul geste à faire quand il rentrerait pour tourner la page...Retrouver et remercier l'homme qui l'avait sauvé...

Le restant du WE se passa dans une relative bonne humeur...Castiel fit sa part d'efforts, les enfants aussi...

Dean le vit parler avec Bobby mais ne chercha pas à savoir de quoi était fait leurs échanges.

Ils promirent de revenir plus souvent...

Bobby les regarda partir...Il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

Dean ouvrit la porte du jardin pour aérer la maison. Il resta debout à l'entrée de celui-ci. Castiel vint bientôt le rejoindre.

« Ca fait du bien de rentrer »

« Vraiment Cass ? »

« Vraiment Dean...Je vais mieux, tu sais » en lui souriant et cette fois-ci, Dean le crut.

Rien ne pourrait jamais détruire sa famille...Elle était si extraordinaire...

FIN

**On va revenir à plus de légèreté dans les prochains chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas mais les drames font hélas aussi partie de la vie...**

**De plus, l'homophobie est un sujet que je voulais aborder, cet UA s'y prêtait, c'est à cela aussi que sert l'écriture...**

**Merci de continuer à me lire...**


End file.
